Der Atem des Drachens
by Yersinia
Summary: Siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts. Hermione und Draco sind Schulsprecher und teilen sich eine Unterkunft, was sie jedoch nicht daran hindert, sich weiterhin zu hassen. Wird sich das ändern, wenn Draco von einem schweren Schicksalsschlag getroffen wird?
1. Anmerkungen des Autors

Für die gesamte Geschichte gilt der folgende **Disclaimer**: Alle auftretenden Figuren und die Handlungsorte sind das geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowlings. Ich spiele lediglich mit ihnen herum – dummerweise nur zu meinem (und vielleicht Eurem) Vergnügen, nicht jedoch zu kommerziellen Zwecken.

**Weitere Anmerkungen:**

Das hier wird meine erste Dramione, ich hoffe, dass ich dem ein oder anderen hier damit eine Freude machen kann. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass Draco nicht allzu sehr OOC wird, aber um unserem kleinen Bücherwurm zu gefallen, muss er sich im Laufe der Geschichte wohl oder übel ein bisschen ändern. Weil so etwas aber nicht von heute auf morgen funktioniert, wird die Geschichte wohl etwas länger – Geduld ist hier gefragt.

Über Reviews – positive und negative – würde ich mich sehr freuen. Da die Geschichte noch nicht annähernd fertig geschrieben ist, kann ich auch noch auf die ein oder andere konstruktive Kritik reagieren ;)

Ich hoffe, dass ich alle 7 bis 14 Tage ein neues Kapitel veröffentlichen kann. Dank akutem Studienstress entschuldige ich mich aber gleich hier dafür, dass es bestimmt mal länger dauert.


	2. Im Zug nach Hogwarts

**Kapitel 1 – Im Zug nach Hogwarts**

Das siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Das siebte und letzte Schuljahr. Hermione holte tief Luft und stieg dann in den vordersten Wagen des Hogwarts Expresses. Unauffällig streckte sie die Brust ein wenig vor, um ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen besser zur Geltung zu bringen.

Auf dem Bahnsteig hatte sie sich bereits von Harry und Ron verabschiedet. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie nicht im gleichen Abteil saßen – hoffentlich würden die beiden keinen Unsinn anstellen. Hermione seufzte. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an Rons Grinsen, als die Briefe aus Hogwarts gekommen waren und sie von ihrer neuen Position als Schulsprecherin unterrichtet hatten.

„Das ist fantastisch.", hatte er gestrahlt. „Dann können wir tun, was wir wollen – schließlich würdest du deinem eigenen Haus niemals Punkte abziehen, nicht wahr Mione?"

Unglaublich! Als würde sie ihre neue Position gefährden, nur damit Ron und Harry Unfug treiben konnten. Da sollte er sie doch wirklich besser kennen. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich voller Unmut und sie stürmte in das für die Schulsprecher reservierte Abteil.

Das erste, worauf ihr Blick fiel, war platinblondes Haar. Malfoys Haar. Sie war bereits darüber informiert worden, dass er ebenfalls Schulsprecher geworden war. Eine schlechte Wahl, wenn man sie fragte. Aber sie war nicht bereit, sich von so etwas ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts verderben zu lassen. Noch viel weniger würde sie zulassen, dass das die Freude über die Erfüllung ihres Traumes, Schulsprecherin zu werden, trübte.

„Granger. Sieh an. Da ist ja unser Schlammblut." Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem herablassenden, selbstgefälligen Grinsen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Leicht irritiert bemerkte Hermione, dass sie auf Malfoys Schlüsselbein starrte und hob gereizt den Blick um ihn auf seinem Gesicht zu justieren. Sie schätzte ihn auf fast 1,90 m – offensichtlich hatte er während der Ferien einen Wachstumsschub. Auf Grund des Quiddich-Trainings, oder was immer er sonst in seiner Freizeit an Sport treiben mochte, hatte sich sein Körper schnell an die neue Größe angepasst. Er wirkte nach wie vor sehr schlank, jedoch nicht schlaksig, sondern muskulös. Auch sein Haar war gewachsen. Es reichte nun fast bis auf seine Schulten und einige vorwitzige Strähnen fielen ihm in die Augen. Ohne das sonst für ihn übliche Gel wirkte es erstaunlich weich. Ein leichter Schatten im Bereich seines Kinns deutete darauf, dass er sich inzwischen jeden Morgen rasierte.

„Nanu, Granger. Kein Geschrei? Kein ‚Hilfe der Todesser, kommt und rettet mich!'? Keine Flüche, kein Gar nichts?" fragte er geringschätzig.

„Man hat mich in einem Brief über die ganze Geschichte informiert, Malfoy."

Hermione machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Stimme zu erheben. In den Sommerferien, nachdem man sie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass Draco Malfoy auch weiterhin ihre Schule besuchen würde, hatte sie beschlossen, sich ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts nicht von ihm verderben zu lassen. Seine Sprüche, die sich seit nunmehr sechs Jahren ständig wiederholten, langweilten sie ohnehin. Sie würden sich einen Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Bad teilen und durch ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecher auch noch zusammenarbeiten müssen – je eher er merkte, dass seine üblichen Affronts vergebliche Liebesmüh waren, desto besser.

Der Orden hatte Hermione darüber informiert, dass Snape Dumbledore auf dessen ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin getötet hatte. Nachdem Lucius so kläglich im Dienst seines dunklen Lords versagt hatte, hatte dieser von seinem Sohn verlangt einen „besonderen" Auftrag auszuführen, um die Ehre seiner Familie wieder herzustellen und damit sein eigenes und das Leben seiner Mutter zu retten. Snape musste auf Drängen der besorgten Narzissa hin einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, dass er nötigenfalls Malfoys Aufgabe selbst ausführen würde, um den Jungen zu schützen. Als Malfoy erfuhr, dass er seinen Schulsprecher, einen der mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit, töten solle, wurde ihm mit Entsetzen klar, dass es sich um einen Selbstmordauftrag handeln musste. Er wagte es aus Sorge um seine Mutter jedoch nicht, sich dem Dienst Voldemorts zu entziehen. Als aber nach dem ersten missglückten Anschlag auf Dumbledore Narzissa schwer verwundet von ihren Hauselfen aufgefunden wurde, wandte sich Malfoy Hilfe suchend an Snape. Dieser ging mit ihm zu Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix übernahm den Auftrag, Draco und Narzissa Malfoy zu schützen. Um dem Orden bei seinem Kampf zu helfen, erbot sich Malfoy genau wie Snape als Agent weiter in den Reihen der Todesser tätig zu bleiben und gleichzeitig möglichst viele seiner Freunde auf die Seite des Lichts zu ziehen. Um ihn dabei unter allen Umständen zu schützen, verlangte Dumbledore von Snape ihn nötigenfalls selbst zu töten, falls es zum Äußersten kommen sollte. Nach ihrer Flucht aus Hogwarts war Snape zu den Todessern zurückgekehrt und hatte vom Verrat Malfoys berichtet, während Malfoy selbst und seine Mutter vom Orden in einem sicheren Quartier untergebracht wurden.

Hermione levitierte ihren Koffer auf die Ablage über ihrem Kopf und ließ sich, ohne Malfoy eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ihm schräg gegenüber nieder. Entspannt suchte sie in ihrem Schulbuch für Verwandlungen nach ihrem Lesezeichen und vertiefte sich in ihre Studien.

Malfoy starrte sie noch eine Weile hasserfüllt an, wusste aber nicht recht, wie er sie provozieren sollte, wenn sie ihn so offensichtlich links liegen ließ. Nach einiger Zeit verlegte er sich darauf, die vorbeiziehende Landschaft zu beobachten.

Erst als Professor McGonagall das Abteil betrat, um sie zu einem Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern abzuholen, sahen beide wieder auf, wechselten jedoch, wie auch während ihrer Besprechung und der restlichen Fahrt, nicht ein einziges Wort miteinander. Der Waffenstillstand war zwar nur vorübergehend und überaus wackelig, aber es war ein Anfang.


	3. Das Begrüßungsfest

_A/N: Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine ersten drei Reviewer LunaNigra, Celina-HP und Gifty. Hoffentlich gefällt Euch auch das zweite Kapitel – ja ich weiß, ist schon wieder kurz, aber so steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich die regelmäßigen Updates beibehalten ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Das Begrüßungsfest**

Hermione spürte wie ihr Herz einen erfreuten Satz tat, als endlich die vertrauten Mauern von Hogwarts in Sicht kamen. Die Schule war in den letzten Jahren ebenso sehr ihr zu Hause geworden, wie das Haus ihrer Eltern – vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Die Vorstellung, nur noch ein Jahr lang hier zu leben stimmte sie etwas wehmütig, doch sie würde die Zeit genießen. Sie würde ihren Abschluss in allen Fächern mit Auszeichnung bestehen. Sie würde die beste und verantwortungsvollste Schulsprecherin werden, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Ron würde endlich über ihre Trennung hinwegkommen und nicht länger versuchen, sie zurück zu gewinnen. Es würde das beste Jahr ihres Lebens werden.

Sie schaffte es sogar fast, die Anwesenheit von Malfoy zu verdrängen, der neben ihr aus dem anderen Fenster der Kutsche starrte.

In der Schule angekommen wurde Hermione von dem in den großen Saal fließenden Strom der Schüler mitgerissen. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie Harry und Ron an dem langen Tisch des Gryffindor-Hauses sitzen sah – der Platz bei ihnen, den sie nun schon seit Jahren einnahm, war noch frei. Sie kämpfte sich bis zu ihnen durch und ließ sich aufseufzend auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie grinste Harry und Ron an und nahm sich dann die Zeit, die übrigen Anwesenden zu mustern.

Lavender Brown war in den Ferien offensichtlich in südlichere Gefilde entflohen und saß strahlend neben einer ebenso braungebrannten Parvati Patil, vollkommen in ein Gespräch mit dieser vertieft. Hermione entgingen jedoch nicht die kleinen Seitenblicke, die sie Dean Thomas zuwarf.

„So, so, sieh mal einer an.", dachte Hermione amüsiert und beobachtete vergnügt die aufsteigende Röte in Deans Gesicht, als dieser sich der Blicke bewusst wurde.

Sie freute sich für Dean. Nachdem Ginny ihn im letzten Schuljahr wegen Harry verlassen hatte, war er furchtbar deprimiert gewesen. Sie lächelte Ginny zu, die in diesem Moment ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter legte und unsagbar glücklich aussah. Kaum zu glauben, dass Harry tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, sie würde es akzeptieren, dass er sich von ihr trennte, nur weil er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Hermione wusste, dass es in den Ferien nur knappe zwei Wochen gedauert hatte, bis Ginerva ihren Kopf durchgesetzt hatte. Der temperamentvolle Rotschopf war nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter von Harrys Seite zu weichen, und es war gut, dass dieser sich ohne allzu viel Widerstand zu leisten von ihr hatte überzeugen lassen.

Seamus Finnigan tauschte Ferienerlebnisse mit Neville Longbottom aus und der fast kopflose Nick unterhielt sich angeregt mit Cormac McLaggen, während Collin Creevey mit seiner unverzichtbaren Kamera um den Tisch eilte und einen Schnappschuss nach dem anderen machte.

An den Tischen von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zeigte sich ein ganz ähnliches Bild. Überall steckten Schüler die Köpfe zusammen, um sich über die vergangenen Wochen auszutauschen. Die Wiedersehensfreude war fast mit den Händen greifbar und immer wieder hallten laute Hallo-Rufe durch den Saal.

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Hermiones Blick an platinblondem Haar hängen. Viele leere Stühle zeigten sich am Tisch von Syltherin. Dieses Haus hatte auf Grund der Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres einige Schüler eingebüßt. Von den noch anwesenden Schülern hatten viele einen oder beide Elternteile verloren, einige waren auf Grund ihrer Unterstützung für Dumbledore bei ihren Familien in Ungnade gefallen. Hermione spürte, wie sich widerwillig Respekt für Malfoy in ihr regte, der es durch seine charismatische Persönlichkeit geschafft hatte, viele seine Schulkameraden auf die Seite des Lichts zu bringen. Sie hatten im Geheimen einen Gegenschlag gegen die Todesser vorbereitet, obwohl der Feind quasi in ihrer Mitte lebte.

„Und das alles vor meinen Augen, ohne dass ich auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf erkannt hätte.", murmelte sie irritiert.

Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber offensichtlich waren die den Slytherins zugeordneten Attribute „Gerissenheit" und „Loyalität" doch nicht so dünn gesät, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. In dem unsympathischen Haufen steckte scheinbar weit mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sah.

Auch die Tische der anderen Häuser wiesen Lücken auf. Einige Eltern waren der Meinung gewesen, dass Hogwarts nun, nach dem Tod Dumbledores, nicht mehr sicher war. Wer konnte es ihnen verdenken?

Die Türen zur großen Halle öffneten sich und Professor McGonagall führte die neuen Erstklässler herein. Der sprechende Hut stand bereits auf einem Stuhl direkt vor dem langen Tisch der Professoren und die verängstigt wirkenden Kinder stellten sich hinter ihm in einer Reihe auf. Jeder in der Halle konnte sehen, dass es dieses Jahr nur erschreckend wenige neue Gesichter gab.

Professor McGonagall erklärte den Neulingen was es mit dem Hut und der Einteilung in die verschiedenen Häuser auf sich hatte. Dann begann sie flüssig die kurze Liste der Namen vorzulesen, der Hut entschied über die Zugehörigkeit eines jeden Schülers und die Alteingesessenen bejubelten ihre Neuzugänge. Trotz allem war deutlich die leicht niedergeschlagene Stimmung zu bemerken. Dumbledores Abwesenheit wurde mit jeder Minute spürbarer.

Nachdem auch der letzte neue Schüler seinen Platz gefunden hatte, nahm Professor McGonagall ihren Platz in der Mitte des langen Tisches ein und räusperte sich.

„Bevor ich einige Neuerungen für das kommende Schuljahr ankündige, möchte ich euch alle bitten, eine Minute schweigend Professor Albus Dumbledores zu gedenken, der im letzten Jahr im Kampf um diese Schule sein Leben gelassen hat."

Hermione glaubte Tränen in den Augen der Professorin aufblitzen zu sehen, bevor sie den Kopf senkte. Sie selbst spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Hagrid schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll. Dann legte sich Stille über die große Halle, kein Laut war zu hören.

„Und nun," erhob Professor McGonagall erneut die Stimme, „nun zu einigen wichtigen Ankündigungen. Die meisten von euch werden wissen, dass Professor Snape, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aus dem Dienst dieser Schule ausscheiden musste. Der im Ruhestand befindliche Auror Alastor Moody, dieses Mal der echte, wird seine Nachfolge antreten."

Beifall erhob sich unter den Schülern. „Mad Eye" Moody war eine lebende Legende.

„Des Weiteren ist der Zutritt zum verbotenen Wald nach wie vor für Schüler jeglichen Alters strengstens untersagt. Nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr haben wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Schule entschieden verstärkt, die Schülersprecher werden euch, nachdem sie euch in die Schlafsäle geführt haben, über die Einzelheiten unterrichten. Und als letzten Punkt habe ich noch einige erfreuliche Ankündigungen. Wir werden in diesem Jahr nicht nur einen Weihnachtsball, sondern auch ein Frühjahrsfest veranstalten. Beide Festivitäten werden von den Vertrauensschülern unter Leitung der beiden Schulsprechern Miss Granger aus Gryffindor und Mr. Malfoy aus Slytherin organisiert."

Professor McGonagall lächelte, als laute Rufe, Pfiffe und Gejohle die Freude der Schüler über diese Nachricht verkündeten. Nach allem was hinter ihnen lag, und vermutlich auch noch vor ihnen, hatten diese Kinder es verdient, sich zu amüsieren. Insbesondere, da die Regeln dieses Jahr noch strenger als sonst durchgesetzt würden, hatte sich das Kollegium dazu entschlossen, durch die beiden stattfindenden Bälle die Moral wieder ein wenig zu heben.

„Und nun, da alles gesagt ist, wünsche ich euch allen ein gutes und erfolgreiches neues Schuljahr und einen guten Appetit."

Mit diesen Worten erschienen auf den Tischen Platten und Schüsseln, die mit allen nur erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten gefüllt waren.

Hermione betrachtete einen Moment mit schockierter Faszination, wie sich Ron auf das Essen stürzte. Sie kannte ihn nun schon so lange, doch trotzdem konnte sie ihren Augen nie wirklich trauen, wenn sie ihn Essen sah. Wie schaffte er es bloß, so unglaubliche Mengen zu vertilgen und trotzdem nicht ein Gramm Fett anzusetzen? Sie sah eine ganze Kartoffel auf einmal in seinem Mund verschwinden. Mühevoll wandte sie den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihren eigenen Teller.


	4. Die Unterkünfte

_A/N: Dieses Mal geht besonderer Dank an Blue April, KabaKakao und Dracy17. Ich weiß, bisher passiert sehr wenig - das wird sich aber in späteren Kapiteln ändern (versprochen). Aber ich mag nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und lasse meine beiden Hauptpersonen erst einmal ein paar Kapitel Alltag erleben, bevor ich anfange, sie mit all dem entstehenden Chaos zu quälen. Wir wollen doch, dass sie ausgeruht sind, wenn es richtig los geht - nicht, dass noch einer schlapp macht ;)  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Die Unterkünfte**

Nach dem Essen führten die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler zum ersten Mal zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Hermione verabschiedete sich von Harry und Ron und wartete in der Eingangshalle auf Professor McGonagall. Diese kam schon nach wenigen Minuten zeitgleich mit Malfoy aus der großen Halle.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ich werde ihnen nun ihre Unterkünfte für das nächste Schuljahr zeigen. Folgen sie mir bitte."

Die drei folgten einigen Treppen und Gängen und erreichten schließlich ein großes Portrait, nicht weit entfernt von den Räumen des Schulleiters. Das Bild zeigte einen attraktiven, noch recht jungen Zauberer, der jedoch auf Grund seines hochmütigen Gesichtsausdrucks sofort einen unsympathischen Eindruck bei Hermione erweckte.

„Das Passwort ist ‚Zitronendrops'" erklärte Professor McGonagall und das Portrait schwang lautlos auf, um den dahinter liegenden Gemeinschaftsraum zu offenbaren.

Hermione war für einen Augenblick von dem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Professorin abgelenkt gewesen, als diese offensichtlich durch das Passwort an Albus Dumbledore erinnert wurde. Dann wanderte ihr Blick durch den Eingang in ihr neues zu Hause für das nächste Jahr.

Wie sie bereits erwartet hatte, war alles in den Farben ihrer beiden Häuser gehalten. Zwei große Ohrensessel in samtigem bordeauxrot standen vor einem großen Kamin, in dem bereits ein gemütliches Feuer flackerte. Unweit daneben lud eine Couchgarnitur in gedecktem grün zum Verweilen ein. Zwei Schreibtische an der gegenüberliegenden Wand boten genug Raum für die anfallenden Schulaufgaben. Silberne und goldene Ornamente fügten sich unaufdringlich in das Bild ein. Doch was Hermiones Blick auf Anhieb fesselte, waren zwei große Regale voll mit Büchern.

Ohne den Rest des Raumes auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, hielt sie zielstrebig auf das ihr am nächsten stehende Regal zu und studierte die Titel der Bücher. Die handverlesene Auswahl lies sie beglückt aufseufzen. Neben allerlei magischer Fachliteratur über jedes ihrer Schulfächer fanden sich auch klassische Werke großer Muggel-Autoren und sogar einige moderne Romane. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, sich an den Kamin zu setzten und…

Ein lautes Räuspern von Malfoy lies sie aufschrecken.

Als sie sich umwandte schenkte er ihr ein herablassendes Lächeln. Kein Wunder, dass das kleine Schlammblut sich von derartigen Kleinigkeiten so in Begeisterung versetzen ließ. Man konnte von ihr keine Weltgewandtheit, wie von einem Malfoy erwarten.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie mir noch für einen kleinen Augenblick ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden, damit ich ihnen die anderen Räume zeigen kann?" Trotz der tadelnden Worte zeigte das Gesicht Professor McGonagalls ein verständnisvolles, vielleicht auch etwas amüsiertes Lächeln.

Hermione errötete und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Nachdem sie ihren Blick gewaltsam von den Büchern abgewandt hatte, entdeckte sie auch endlich, dass an jeder Seite der Wand gegenüber dem Eingang eine schmale Treppe emporstieg.

„Diese beiden Treppen", erläuterte Professor McGonagall, „führen zu ihren Schlafräumen. Ich denke, es ist offensichtlich, wem welches Zimmer gehört."

Das war es tatsächlich. Während die rechts Treppe ein bordeauxroter Teppich zierte, wies der auf der linken Seite ein tiefes Dunkelgrün auf.

„Von jedem der Zimmer aus gibt es einen Zugang zu dem gemeinsamen Bad. Da sie Beide hier allein leben, haben wir darauf verzichtet die privaten Räumlichkeiten durch Passwörter zu schützen, um den Zugang im Falle eines Notfalls nicht unnötig zu erschweren.", erklärte die Professorin weiter.

„Sie verfügen aber selbstverständlich über Schlüssel für ihre Zimmer und auch das Bad lässt sich von innen abschließen.", fügte sie hinzu als sie den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Hermiones Gesicht bemerkte.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß, dass sie in den letzten Jahren nicht unbedingt ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander hatten." Hermione prustete belustigt ob dieser Untertreibung. „Aber ich bitte sie, im kommenden Schuljahr zu kooperieren, zum Wohle von Hogwarts. Die Schule hat den Verlust von Professor Dumbledore nicht gut verkraftet. Viele Schüler fühlen sich nicht mehr wirklich sicher hier. Wir alle haben Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Krieg. Ich möchte von ihnen, nein, ich _verlange_ von ihnen, dass sie zumindest nach außen hin Geschlossenheit demonstrieren. Die ganze Schule, alle Schüler aus allen Häusern, müssen zusammenhalten, damit wir ihre Ausbildung so fortführen können, wie wir es müssen, um den Krieg zu gewinnen."

Sie blickte jedem ihrer beiden Schulsprecher ernst in die Augen.

„Ich denke der Sinneswandel von Mr. Malfoy im Laufe des letzten Schuljahres wird es ihnen leichter machen, Frieden miteinander zu schließen. Die Eingliederung von des Slytherin Hauses in die Schulgemeinschaft war ein großer Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore. Und er hat fest daran geglaubt, dass sie beide die charakterliche Größe besitzen, in dieser Sache einen ersten Schritt zu tun und persönliche Animositäten zu vergessen. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn nicht enttäuschen werden. Und nun wünsche ich ihnen noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Professor McGonagall um und überließ Hermione und Malfoy ihrem Schicksal.

Hermione war von diesen eindringlichen Worten ihrer Schulleiterin ganz gefangen und zuckte erschreckt zusammen, als sie Malfoys Stimme vernahm.

„Merlin sei dank. Ich dachte schon, die alte Schachtel verschwindet gar nicht mehr."

„Malfoy!" stieß sie entsetzt hervor.

„Was, Schlammblut?" fuhr er sie an. „Hör zu, nur weil wir jetzt auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich oder deine kleinen Freunde leiden kann. Ich habe euch geholfen um meine Mutter zu schützen. So weit es mich betrifft, hätte Du-weißt-schon-wer jeden einzelnen von euch zusammen mit dem alten Kasper Dumbledore beseitigen lassen können. Und jetzt, du traurige Entschuldigung für eine Hexe, geh mir aus dem Weg bevor ich noch einmal die Seiten wechsle."

Mit diesen Worten stolzierte Malfoy an der schockierten Hermione vorbei die Treppe zu seinem Schlafraum hinauf.

Hermione stand noch einige Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Wie konnte er nur so von Professor Dumbledore reden? Und ihnen allen den Tod wünschen… Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass Malfoy sich geändert hatte, zumindest ein bisschen. Vermutlich war es zu viel verlangt, sich zu wünschen, dass er seine alte Arroganz ablegte, aber zumindest diese Boshaftigkeit… Ihr schauderte, als an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen dachte. Blanker Hass und sonst nichts.

Nun, wozu sich den Kopf zerbrechen. Eigentlich bedeutete das doch nur, dass alles beim Alten geblieben war. Sie seufzte und setzte sich endlich in Bewegung, um ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer zu erkunden.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, fiel Hermione sofort das für Hogwarts Verhältnisse große Fenster auf, dass bei Tag viel Licht in den Raum lassen würde. Direkt unterhalb von diesem stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Sie freute sich, dass sie auch hier einen Arbeitsplatz zur Verfügung hatte, so dass sie nicht gezwungen war, in nächster Nähe mit Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum studieren zu müssen. Ein kleines Regal bot Platz für einige Bücher und an der rechten Wand bot ein geräumiger Kleiderschrank, wie der Rest der Möbel aus dunklem Holz, viel Raum für ihre Kleidung. Ein breiter Kamin sorgte für behagliche Wärme. Bis auf das breite Bett direkt neben Hermione war das Zimmer ansonsten leer. Die Bettbezüge waren, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bordeauxrot, ebenso wie Vorhänge aus schwerem Samt.

Hermione trat auf den großen, plüschigen Teppich in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie freute sich über die geschmackvolle und zurückhaltende Einrichtung. Das gab ihr die Gelegenheit durch dekorative Kleinigkeiten ihre eigene Note einzubringen. Es war schön, endlich ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben und sich nicht länger den Schlafsaal mit den anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs zu teilen. Auch wenn sie sich hier sicherlich manchmal etwas einsam fühlen würde.

Es jetzt bemerkte sie die unauffällige, zweiflügelige Tür in der linken Wand des Zimmers. Sie öffnete sie neugierig und sah sich dem nahezu riesigen Badezimmer gegenüber. Zwei Waschbecken aus weißem Marmor waren in die eine Wand unterhalb eines riesigen Spiegels eingelassen. Gegenüber befanden sich sowohl die Toilette, wie auch eine kleine Dusche. Die Badewanne, die schon eher als Pool bezeichnet werden musste, nahm den größten Teil des Platzes ein. Ihrer Tür gegenüber entdeckte Hermione eine weitere, die, wie sie mutmaßte, zu Malfoys Schlafzimmer führen musste.

Schnell zog sie sich zurück. Sie hatte genug von ihm für einen Tag gesehen und konnte gut auf eine weitere Konfrontation verzichten.

In ihrem Zimmer öffnete sie die schweren Fensterläden um die inzwischen schon herbstlich kühle Luft herein zu lassen. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen und registrierte glücklich, dass sie sich bereits sehr zu Hause in ihren vier Wänden fühlte. Sie tauschte ihre Schulkleidung gegen einen übergroßen hellblauen Flanellschlafanzug mit weißen Sternchen ein und schlüpfte trotz der Gefahr Malfoy zu begegnen noch einmal ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Das Erbe als Tochter von zwei Zahlärzten würde sie wohl nie abschütteln.

Aufseufzend ließ sie sich anschließend unter die Bettdecke gleiten und schlief fast augenblicklich ein, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.


	5. Alltag

_A/N: Dieses Mal ein etwas schnelleres Update, denn - ja, Ihr ahnt es bereits - eigentlich passiert schon wieder nichts. Aber ich möchte die beiden Hauptpersonen erst in ihrem natürlichen Umfeld beobachten, bevor ich anfange, mit ihnen zu experimentieren. Und Alltag in Hogwarts zählt wohl als natürliches Umfeld. Ich verspreche aber, dass ich im nächsten Kapitel (das Ihr hoffentlich am Sonntag zu lesen bekommt) endlich den Stein des Anstoßes für die eigentliche Geschichte liefere. Und danach werden die beiden armen Würmchen auch regelmäßig gepiekst und gequält ;) Ja, ich weiß, wird dann auch endlich Zeit - aber Ihr seid alle so schön geduldig, das musste ich einfach ausnutzen ;)_

_Ein besonders nettes Dankeschön geht an meine lieben Reviewer: dracy17, cylersial, Blue April und Gifty. Und ausnahmsweise ebenfalls Dank an die Schwarzleser ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Alltag **

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell der Alltag in Hogwarts einkehrte. Bereits am ersten Nachmittag hatte Hermione das Gefühl schon seit Wochen wieder hier zu sein.

Sie saß in der Bibliothek und versuchte ihren Unmut darüber zu unterdrücken, dass weder Ron noch Harry es für nötig hielten, das heute im Unterricht Durchgenommene zu wiederholen.

„Es ist der erste Tag, Mione.", hatten sie gesagt. „Da müssen wir doch noch nicht lernen."

Nicht lernen – also wirklich! Es war ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ihr Ergebnis in den Abschlussprüfungen würde über ihre gesamte Zukunft entscheiden. Wie konnte man denn unter solchen Umständen die Dinge schleifen lassen. Wenn sie nicht jetzt anfingen zu arbeiten, dann würden sie es später umso schwerer haben. Und wer würde das ausbaden und ihnen alles erklären müssen? Sie natürlich.

Hermione schnaubte genervt.

„Oh Granger, das war ja enorm sexy.", hörte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. „Wie weiblich von dir. Bist du dir sicher, dass du eine Frau bist?"

Zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte sie, wie ihr die Farbe ins Gesicht stieg. ‚Aus Wut', sagte sie sich. Das hat gar nichts mit Verlegenheit zu tun. Warum sollte sie kümmern, was Malfoy dachte?

Verärgert hob sie den Blick von ihrem Buch, um den seinen zu suchen. Malfoy lehnte entspannt an einem Bücherregal und beobachtete sie mit nonchalant hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Neben ihm unterdrückte Blaise Zabini ein Kichern, verriet sich jedoch durch kleine rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen und die lustig funkelnden Augen.

„Nun, Draco Schatzi, nicht jeder kann sich so damenhaft geben wie du.", antwortete sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Zabini gab ersticktes Geräusch von sich und die rote Färbung seiner Wangen dehnte sich deutlich aus, während er mühsam um die Kontrolle seiner Gesichtszüge kämpfte.

Malfoy hingegen schien im ersten Augenblick etwas verdutzt zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte ihn ihre Stimmlage aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sobald ihm jedoch der Sinn ihrer Worte gewahr wurde, verdunkelten sich seine Augen gefährlich.

„Sehr lustig, Granger. Mein Verhalten ist jedoch nicht damenhaft, sondern kultiviert. Du machst dich lächerlich, wenn du versuchst Dinge zu beurteilen, von denen du nichts verstehst, Schlammblut.", schoss er zurück.

‚Verflixt, Hermione… mach schon… sag was Cleveres… irgendetwas… du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen… los doch…'

Malfoy lächelte selbstgefällig. Hermione registrierte, dass sich dabei nur einer seiner Mundwinkel nach oben zog.

‚Verdammt sexy.', mischte sich ungefragt ein Gedanke in ihre fieberhafte Suche nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort.

‚Verdammt sexy _wäre_ es, wenn es nicht Malfoy wäre.', berichtigte sie sich resolut.

‚Wie du meinst.', erwiderte der Gedanke achselzuckend und verschwand leise lachend.

„Tja Malfoy, wenigstens verstehe ich von mehr Dingen etwas als du.", platzte sie schließlich heraus. Nicht wirklich originell, aber besser, als maulaffenfeil zu halten.

Herausfordernd blickte sie das Bücherregal an. Und blinzelte. Malfoy? Suchend sah sie sich um. Keine Spur von ihm in der Bibliothek.

Dieses Mal war die Röte, die ihr Gesicht stärker als zuvor überzog, definitiv zu einem großen Teil von Wut verursacht. Wie hatte er sie einfach so stehen lassen können, ohne ihr die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort zu geben.

‚Tja, ein etwas schnellerer Mensch hätte schon die Gelegenheit gehabt…', berichtigte sie ein verräterisches Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf, das sie jedoch sogleich rigoros verbannte.

Zu ihrem Glück hörte sie wenigstens nicht das leise Gelächter von Malfoy und Zabini, denen ihr verspäteter Ausbruch nach ihrem Aufbruch nicht entgangen war.

* * *

Hermione schaffte es, Malfoy den Rest des Abends und die nächsten zwei Tage aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dank ihres unterschiedlichen Stundenplanes verließen und betraten sie ihre Unterkunft zu verschiedenen Zeiten und benötigten so auch das Bad nicht gleichzeitig. Hermione gab nur ungern zu, dass sie zunächst auf verräterische Geräusche lauschte, bevor sie ihren Schlafraum verließ, um Malfoy nicht unnötiger Weise zu begegnen.

Den Großteil ihrer freien Zeit verbrachte sie ohnehin mit Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors oder bei Spaziergängen über das Gelände Hogwarts. Nicht, dass das besonders viel Zeit gewesen wäre. Es war ein wichtiges Jahr und sie beabsichtigte, ihre Leistungen von den ZAG bei den UTZ zu übertreffen. Ein E in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' konnte sie so einfach nicht stehen lassen.

Sie wusste, dass sie Harry und Ron mit ihrem Fleiß auf die Nerven ging. Doch sie wusste auch, dass beide ihr am Ende dankbar sein würden, wenn sie sich gut vorbereitet in ihren Prüfungen saßen.

Der Unterricht gestaltete sich in, sehr zum Erstaunen Hermiones, nicht anders, als in den Jahren zuvor. Sie hatte erwartet, nach den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres eine Veränderung zu bemerken, einen Versuch, die Schüler auf den kommenden Krieg vorzubereiten. Doch scheinbar waren ihre Lehrer der Meinung, dass die beste Vorbereitung in einer soliden Bildung bestand. Und gerade Hermione konnte ihnen dabei nun wirklich nicht widersprechen.

‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' entpuppte sich jedoch als eine große Herausforderung. ‚Mad Eye' Moody verlangte viel von seinen Schülern. Manchmal schien er zu vergessen, dass er es nicht mit fertig ausgebildeten Auroren zu tun hatte. Seine Kommentare, wenn er ihre Leistungen als nicht zufrieden stellend betrachtete, waren schon mehr als beißend.

Für die Dauer von einer Stunde schaffte er es, Hermione so sehr einzuschüchtern, dass sie sich nicht mehr meldete. Das hatte selbst Snape nicht fertig gebracht. Doch schon am nächsten Tag war ihr Kampfgeist wieder erwacht. Er dachte, sie tauge nichts? Nun, dann würde sie ihm eben zeigen, dass er sich irrte. Er würde sich noch wundern, wenn sie bei den UTZ ein O erreichen würde. Dann müsste er sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und es würde ihr ein Vergnügen sein, dabei zuzusehen, wie er daran erstickte.

* * *

Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen. Hermione war erfreut, als sie nach ihren Nachmittagsvorlesungen in ihre Unterkunft zurück kehrte und nirgends eine Spur von Malfoy zu sehen war. Entspannt ließ sie sich auf die große Couch sinken und vertiefte sich in ihr Arithmantik Buch. Professor Vektor hatte in der letzten Stunde einige interessante Dinge angesprochen, die sie sofort überprüfen wollte.

Leider wurde sie nach nur einer halben Stunde von dem Geräusch des aufschwingenden Portraits aufgeschreckt.

Als sie aufsah, sah sie Malfoy betont lässig an der Wand neben dem Eingang lehnen.

„Weißt du, Schlammblut, du nervst mich schon durch deine bloße Anwesenheit.", versuchte er sie zu provozieren.

„Wie du meinst, Reinblut." Sie ließ ihre Stimme absichtlich entspannt klingen. Nur keine Aufregung, es ging schließlich um nichts Wichtiges, sondern nur um Malfoy. Kein Grund ihm mehr Beachtung zu schenken, als unbedingt notwendig oder gar Energie auf eine sinnlose Diskussion zu verschwenden.

Sie registrierte ein kurzes Zögern, bevor Malfoy offensichtlich unangenehm von ihrer Gleichgültigkeit überrascht den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte und über die Treppe in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Hermione konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. All die Jahre hatte sie versucht, ihn durch ständige Konfrontationen dazu zu bringen, sich ihr gegenüber anständig zu verhalten, und sie hatte gründlich dabei versagt. Mit ihrer neuen Taktik, sich einfach nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, schien sie hingegen mehr Erfolg zu haben.


	6. Schlechte Nachrichten

_A/N: __So, wie versprochen am Sonntag ein neues Kapitel. Und dieses Mal passiert sogar etwas - auch wenn es für Euch vermutlich nicht besonders spannend ist. Aber schließlich geht es hier ja auch um Hermione und Draco und nicht um Euch ;) Und zumindest für die beiden ist dieses Kapitel mehr als spannend. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel (schon fertig geschrieben, aber noch nicht Korrektur gelesen - also dürfte es etwa Mittwoch hier erscheinen) gibt es dann auch mehr Interaktion zwischen den beiden._

_Wie üblich ein liebes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer: LunaNigra, KabaKakao, laVampiresa und dracy17. Schön zu sehen, dass Ihr so geduldig seid. Und wie gesagt, ab jetzt geht langsam die eigentliche Geschichte los - hat sich also hoffentlich gelohnt ;)  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Schlechte Nachrichten**

Hermione sonnte sich in dem Gefühl, einen Sieg über Malfoy errungen zu haben. Sie saß gemeinsam mit Harry, Ron und Ginny beim Frühstück und strahlte eine solch gute Laune aus, dass Harry sich mehrmals dabei erwischte, laut heraus zu lachen, obwohl es gar keinen Grund dafür gab.

„Merlin, Hermione, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Ginny schließlich neugierig.

„Gar nichts.", antwortete Hermione kichernd.

Ginny zog zweifelnd die Brauen hoch.

„Also gut. Ich hab Malfoy gestern Abend in seine Schranken verwiesen.", platzte sie stolz heraus.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille am Tisch.

„Da wäre ich gerne bei gewesen." Ron grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Hast du ihm wieder eins auf die Nase gegeben."

Hermione verzog das Gesicht bei diesen Worten. Sie erinnerte sich nicht gerne an diesen Vorfall in ihrem dritten Jahr. Ihr Temperament war mit ihr durchgegangen und das war nichts, worauf sie stolz war.

„Nein Ronald.", entgegnete sie spitz. „Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Das solltest du auch endlich mal lernen. Ich war lediglich freundlich zu ihm. Damit konnte er nicht umgehen und hat sich getrollt."

Hermione war ein bisschen enttäuscht, als sie die langen Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah. Sie war stolz auf ihren cleveren Einfall gewesen und hatte gehofft, dass die anderen beeindruckt von ihrer Idee sein würden.

„Freundlich? Zu Malfoy? Bei Merlin, er wird denken, dass er gewonnen hat. Hermione, wie konntest du nur?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Harry, du verstehst nicht… Er hält sich nicht für den Sieger. Er hat mich beleidigt und wollte mich provozieren. Er war _entsetzt_, als es nicht funktioniert hat. Ich hab es ihm deutlich angesehen. Es ist sprachlos davon gerauscht und hat sich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Hilfe suchend sah sie zu Ginny hinüber. Ihre Freundin schaute skeptisch drein, schien aber aufgeschlossener als die Jungs.

„Ginny, wirklich. Wenn ich es doch sage. Er hat einfach nicht gewusst, wie er auf die neue Situation regieren soll. Es war brilliant."

Ginny lächelte ob ihrer Begeisterung.

„Wenn du meinst, Mione… wir waren schließlich nicht dabei. Aber pass auf, Malfoy ist nicht dumm. Wer weiß, was er sich als nächstes überlegt, wenn seine alte Taktik nicht mehr funktioniert."

Hermione schwieg während des restlichen Frühstücks. Ihre gute Laune hatte durch die unerwartete negative Reaktion ihrer Freunde einen Dämpfer erlitten. Die Tatsache, dass sie gleich im Anschluss ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' über sich ergehen lassen musste, machte die Sache nicht besser. Moody war bestimmt einer der besten Auroren aller Zeiten, aber menschlich hatte er offensichtlich noch eine Menge zu lernen.

-

* * *

- 

Nach dem Unterricht verließ sie fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer. Sie kam jedoch nur zwei Schritte weit, dann prallte sie mit jemandem zusammen, der den Korridor in entgegen gesetzter Richtung entlang lief. Sie taumelte zurück, konnte jedoch das Gleichgewicht nicht wiedererlangen und landete schmerzhaft auf ihrem Hinterteil. Ihre Schultasche prallte auf den Boden, öffnete sich und entließ eine Unzahl von Büchern, um das Chaos zu perfektionieren.

Durch das laute Fluchen ihr gegenüber wurde sie auf ihren Unfallgegner aufmerksam. In einem Meter Entfernung, umgeben von unzähligen Pergamenten, saß Draco Malfoy und erweiterte den Wortschatz der anwesenden Schüler um einige besonders farbenfrohe Kraftausdrücke.

In diesem Augenblick schaute er auf und fixierte Hermione.

„Du!", fauchte er. „Das hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass das Schlammblut dahinter steckt. Kannst du deinen unförmigen Körper nicht anständig kontrollieren? Oder war es der Wunsch, mich wenigstens kurz zu berühren? Wenn auch nur eines meiner Pergamente zerknickt ist, dann schwöre ich dir, dass du es büßen wirst."

Harry und Ron schoben sich durch die mittlerweile stark angewachsene Menge der Schaulustigen. Ihren Gesichtern war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie Malfoys Worte gehört hatten – und dass sie nicht bereit waren, sie ihm einfach so durchgehen zu lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, Malfoy.", sagte Hermione da plötzlich. „Du hast Recht, es war meine Schuld. Es war sehr unüberlegt von mir, einfach so loszulaufen."

Plötzliche Stille legte sich über die Anwesenden. Nur vereinzeltes Schnappen nach Luft war zu hören.

Hermione wand sich unter den Blicken. Verflixt, diese Nettigkeits-Tour war viel schwerer durchzuhalten, als sie gedacht hatte. Sich öffentlich bei Malfoy entschuldigen – das kostete definitiv weit mehr Mut, als ihm einfach eine rein zu hauen. Und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses eine Mal gereicht hatte. Noch einmal würde sie das sicherlich nicht schaffen.

Malfoy schwieg. Es zog es vor, seine verstreuten Unterlagen zu mustern, statt ihren Blick zu erwidern.

‚Ja, so ist es gut Malfoy.', dachte Hermione. ‚Ist dir ganz schön peinlich, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir so zivilisiert bin.'

„Gut.", brummte er schließlich feindselig. „Aber sieh ja zu, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt."

Mit diesen Worten rappelte er sich auf, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und schnappte sich den wohl geordneten Stapel Papiere aus der Luft. Dann stolzierte er davon.

Hermione wartete, bis er außer Sicht war, dann erhob sie sich ebenfalls und klopfte den Staub von ihrer Robe. Die meisten anderen Schüler hatten sich ebenfalls verzogen. Harry und Ron jedoch standen wie festgewachsen neben ihr und starrten sie ungläubig an.

„Was, bitte schön, war das denn eben?", fragte Harry gepresst, offensichtlich um Kontrolle kämpfend.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?", brüllte Ron gleichzeitig, offensichtlich weit jenseits jedes Kampfes um Kontrolle.

Hermione setzte gerade zu einer Erklärung an, als ein Drittklässler schlitternd direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Er schenkte Ron einen unsicheren Seitenblick – scheinbar hatte er ihn gehört. Dann wandte er sich an Hermione.

„Du sollst zu Professor McGonagall kommen. Sofort, wenn möglich."

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen. Sie würde zu spät zu Arithmantik kommen.

„Und ich soll dir sagen, dass sie bereits mit Professor Vektor gesprochen hat, um dein Fehlen in ihrem Unterricht zu entschuldigen."

Hermione klappte den Mund wieder zu. Seufzend sammelte sie ihre Bücher ein und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche. Dann schenkte sie Harry und Ron zum Abschied ein Lächeln und ignorierte dabei deren verkniffene Münder. Es würde noch einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit kosten, bis sie sie bei ihrer neuen Taktik im ewigen Kampf gegen Malfoy unterstützen würden… dass die beiden aber auch nicht sehen konnten, wie gut es bereits funktionierte. Sie seufzte noch einmal und lief dann los.

-

* * *

- 

Hermione bog gerade um die Ecke zu Professor McGonagalls Studierzimmer, als plötzlich Draco Malfoy aus dem Eingang stürmte. Seine normalerweise beinahe weiße Haut wirkte seltsam gräulich und seine Lippen schimmerten in ungesundem Blau. Noch ehe sie weitere Details registrieren konnte, schoss er an ihr vorbei und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Was war denn das gewesen?

Irritiert wandte sich um und sah Minerva McGonagall, die mit sorgenvollem Blick hinter ihr stand.

„Armer Junge.", murmelte sie in Gedanken, bevor sie Hermione wahrnahm. „Ah, Miss Granger. Schön, dass sie so schnell gekommen sind. Gehen wir doch herein." Mit diesen Worten schritt sie voran in ihr Studierzimmer.

Hermione musterte ihre Schulleiterin verwirrt. Malfoy, ein armer Junge? Malfoy? Nein, nicht unbedingt die Worte, die sie selbst gewählt hätte. Eher so was wie ‚blöder Wichser'.

Unbewusst zuckte sie zusammen, als sie sich ihrer harschen Wortwahl bewusst wurde. Was war denn da in sie gefahren? Sie hörte sich schon an wie Ron.

Irritiert ließ sie sich in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch sinken und wartete. Professor McGonagall schien zunächst ihre Gedanken ordnen zu müssen – ein Verhalten, dass Hermione von der resoluten Person gar nicht gewöhnt war.

„Miss Granger, ich hatte so eben die unangenehme Pflicht Mr. Malfoy eine außergewöhnlich schlechte Nachricht mitzuteilen."

Hermione horchte auf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so kryptisch klinge, aber es handelt sich um eine private Angelegenheit, so dass ich ihnen leider nichts Genaues sagen kann. Nicht ohne Mr. Malfoys Einverständnis."

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor, aber warum erzählen sie mir das?"

Hermione musterte die Schulleiterin verwirrt. Sie wünschte zwar keinem Menschen etwas Schlechtes, aber im Wesentlichen war es ihr ziemlich egal, ob in Malfoys Leben nun Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen herrschte, oder nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass sie keine Freunde sind. Aber sie wohnen nun einmal zusammen. Natürlich kann ich sie nicht bitten, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Ich glaube weder, dass ich ihnen das zumuten kann, noch dass er das wollen würde. Das werden sicherlich seine Freunde tun."

Professor McGonagall seufzte und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

„Eigentlich weiß ich selbst gar nicht genau, warum ich es ihnen erzählt habe. Ich dachte einfach, sie sollten es wissen, damit sie… nun, vielleicht Rücksicht nehmen können, wenn er bei den Arbeiten der Schulsprecher abgelenkt ist, oder wenn er gereizt und unhöflich ist. Manche Menschen reagieren aggressiv auf Stress…"

Hermione konnte sich ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Professor McGonagall hob den Kopf ein wenig, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können und lächelte leicht.

„Ich weiß, Mr. Malfoy hat ihnen gegenüber bisher generell nicht unbedingt ein zivilisiertes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Wie gesagt, ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht genau, warum ich sie informiert habe. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass es richtig wäre… Albus hätte bestimmt gewusst, was zu tun wäre."

Zu Hermiones Entsetzen glitzerten Tränen in den Augen der Schulleiterin.

„Verzeihen sie bitte, Miss Granger." Sie blinzelte einige Male und schien sich wieder zu fangen. „Das wäre auch schon alles. Ich bin sicher, sie warten schon ungeduldig darauf, zu ihrer Arithmantik-Klasse zurück zu kehren."

Hermione erhob sich, murmelte einige höfliche Worte zum Abschied und flüchtete dann aus dem Büro. Das war sicherlich das seltsamste Gespräch, dass sie je mit einem Lehrer geführt hatte. Und widerwillig regte sich in ihr eine leichte Sorge um Malfoy. Was konnte da nur passiert sein?

-

* * *

- 

Sie mühte sich, die trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln und kehrte in den Unterricht zurück. Dort überraschte sie sich selbst damit, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zu konzentrieren. Und eine weitere Überraschung erlebte sie, als sie sich zu Harry und Ron sagen hörte, dass Professor McGonagall wegen der Planung des Weihnachtsballes sprechen wollte. Warum log sie ihre beiden besten Freunde an?

Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf bemerkte hämisch, dass sie Malfoy vor ihren unweigerlich aufkommenden Fragen schützen wollte. Aber zum Glück war die Stimme so klein, dass sie sich ohne Schwierigkeiten ignorieren ließ. Ebenso wie die, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie ungewöhnlich früh in ihr Quartier zurück kehrte und die, die ihre leichte Enttäuschung kommentierte, als Malfoy nicht dort war. Und sicherlich hatten die besorgten Gedanken, die unermüdlich beim Einschlafen in ihrem Kopf kreisten, gar nichts zu bedeuten.


	7. Albträume

_A/N: Ja, ich bin zu früh dran - ich hab nur dummerweise gerade erst gemerkt, dass ich morgen nie und nimmer dazu komme, das Kapitel online zu stellen, also musste ich mich wohl oder übel ein bisschen beeilen. Kann Euch ja nicht warten lassen ;) Das nächste Kapitel gibt es dann vermutlich am Sonntag und von da an dann wieder in wöchentlichem Rhythmus._

_Nun noch das obligatorische Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer: cylersial, laVampiresa, LunaNigra, BlueApril und dracy17. Bin sehr beeindruckt davon, dass Ihr so fleißig seid, regelmäßig zu reviewen - ich selbst zähle gehöre ja eher der Gattung der bösen (oder eher faulen) Schwarzleser an ;)_

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 6 – Albträume**

Hermione hatte sich bereits daheim in den Ferien ausgemalt, dass es anstrengend werden würde, mit Malfoy zusammen zu wohnen. Es war anstrengend. Trotzdem hatte sie vollkommen daneben gelegen.

In ihrer Vorstellung hatte sie sich täglich durch Horden von Slytherin Schülern kämpfen müssen, die sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen rotteten. Jede Nacht stöhnte ein anderes Mädchen in Malfoys Zimmer laut seinen Namen und hinterließ am nächsten Morgen das Bad schmutzig und unaufgeräumt. Malfoy selbst war unausstehlich, beleidigte sie, kommandierte sie herum und zeigt ihr, wo ihr Platz war – nämlich weit, weit unter ihm und den anderen „Reinblütern".

Nun gut, mit dem letzten Punkt hatte sie vielleicht doch richtig gelegen.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

„Verpiss dich, Granger.", zischte Malfoy von der Couch neben der Feuerstelle her.

Hermione seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum noch nicht ganz betreten und schon raunzte er sie an. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich zu ihm setzten wollte – sie wollte einfach nur in ihr Zimmer und ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben.

Einen Augenblick kämpfte sie mit sich selbst, ob sie sich rechtfertigen und ihm die mangelnde Logik seines Ausbruchs klar machen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen – in den letzten zwei Tagen war Malfoy logischen Argumenten gegenüber nicht gerade zugänglich gewesen.

Sie huschte also einfach zu der Treppe, die zu ihrem Schlafraum hinauf führte und gab sich Mühe, keine lauten Geräusche zu machen.

Sie hatte Malfoy seit ihrem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall aufmerksam beobachtet. Und sehr zu ihrem Entsetzten hatte sie tatsächlich eine Veränderung in seinem Verhalten bemerkt. Sie kannte ihn nicht besonders gut und es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihr gegenüber sein Innerstes nach außen trug, aber dennoch war deutlich zu sehen, wie still und reizbar er geworden war. Die meiste Zeit saß er alleine hier in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte in das Feuer des Kamins.

Was auch immer passiert war, es musste etwas sehr Schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn er nicht einmal fähig war, seinen Schmerz vor seinen Feinden zu verstecken.

Hermione schnaubte belustigt. ‚Feinde'. Ein Krieg stand vor der Tür und sie bezeichnete jemanden der auf ihrer Seite kämpfte als ‚Feind', nur weil sie ihn nicht mochte. Sehr erwachsen von ihr.

Was ihr jedoch am meisten zu denken gab, war die ständige nagende Sorge, die sie in sich spürte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihr etwas ausmachen würde, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Nicht, solange sie ihn gar nicht mochte. Und zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte sich das nicht geändert. Malfoy war ein snobistisches Ekel. Ein arroganter Miespeter. Ein, nun ja, ein blöder Wichser. Oder einfacher gesagt, ein unangenehmer Mensch, dem sie am liebsten niemals begegnet wäre. Und trotzdem sorgte sie sich um ihn.

Sie hatte bereits vom ‚Samariterkomplex' gehört. Offensichtlich gehörte sie zu diesen Menschen, die sich einfach um jedes Problem anderer Menschen kümmern mussten. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich von Ron und Harry immer wieder in irgendwelche Abenteuer ziehen ließ. Sie konnte einfach nicht nein sagen.

Genervt ließ sie sich an ihrem Schreibtisch nieder. Sie würde sich nicht von ihrer Arbeit für die Schule abhalten lassen. Schlimm genug, dass es nahezu unmöglich war, mit Malfoy an den Aufgaben der Schulsprecher zu arbeiten. Den Plan für die abendlichen Kontrollrunden der Vertrauensschüler hatte sie schon allein erstellen müssen. Bei all der zusätzlichen Zeit, die diese Dinge in Anspruch nahmen, konnte sie sich keine weitere Ablenkung leisten.

Sie schlug ihr Zaubertränke-Buch auf und begab sich aufseufzend an die Arbeit. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, dann würde es diese Nacht schon wieder nur für vier oder fünf Stunden Schlaf reichen.

Schlaf – oh ja, das war ein schönes Wort. Hermione gähnte bis ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Aber erst musste sie den Aufsatz fertig schreiben. Nur noch ein paar Worte…

Sie schaffte noch genau zwei Worte – zwei kurze Worte – bevor ihr Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf ihre Arme fiel und sie leise zu schnarchen anfing.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Hermione erwachte von einem Schrei aus Malfoys Zimmer. Ohne zu zögern stürmte sie hinüber und riss seine Tür auf. Malfoy lag schlafend in seinem Bett. Er warf sich hin und her, stöhnte und wurde offensichtlich von einem Alptraum geplagt.

„Malfoy.", rief sie erschrocken aus, um ihn zu wecken.

Als dies keine Wirkung zeigte, beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter, fasste ihn an beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

„Malfoy. Malfoy, wach auf."

Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck hin. Dabei prallte sein Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen Hermiones Stirn. Wild tanzende Sternchen überfluteten ihre Sicht, sie spürte ihre Hände von seinen Schultern gleiten und taumelte zurück. Sie bereitete sich schon auf einen schmerzhaften Aufprall vor, als ihr Fall abrupt gestoppt wurde und sich Malfoys Finger tief in ihre Oberarme gruben. Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, seine Pupillen wild über ihr Gesicht zuckend. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als wäre er in Rekordzeit von der Eingangshalle bis in den Astronomieturm gerannt.

„Draco.", sagte sie sanft. „Du hast schlecht geträumt. Du liegst in deinem Bett in Hogwarts. Alles ist gut."

Der gehetzte Blick in seinen Augen ließ nicht nach. Er schien sie gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Sie legte ihre Hände erneut auf seine Schultern und er fuhr plötzlich zurück, als wäre er verbrannt worden. Zum ersten Mal schien er Hermione wirklich zu sehen. Er holte tief Luft, brachte seinen Atem langsam wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Geh!" sagte er tonlos. Die Stimme eiskalt.

„Ich wollte doch nur…"

„Geh!" brüllte er.

Hermione wich erschrocken zurück. Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte, warf er mit einem Kissen nach ihr. Sie schrie überrascht auf und eilte, fast rennend, aus seinem Zimmer.

Zitternd ließ sich Malfoy in seine Kissen zurück fallen und starrte blicklos an seine Zimmerdecke.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Was, bei Merlin, war denn das gewesen? Hermione ließ sich mit weichen Knien auf ihr Bett sinken. Erschöpft fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Jetzt, wo die Anspannung von ihr wich, spürte sie erst, wie müde sie war.

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie nicht einfach so wie sie war, ins Bett gehen sollte. Doch schließlich siegte einmal mehr ihre Erziehung und sie schleppte sich ins Bad, um sich zu waschen, die Zähne zu putzen und in ihren Schlafanzug zu schlüpfen.

„Als würde sich das noch lohnen.", murrte sie vor sich hin. „In ein paar Minuten muss ich eh wieder aufstehen."

Gerade als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufstoßen wollte, wurde sie auf ein Geräusch aufmerksam. Sie zögerte und schlich dann auf Zehenspitzen zum anderen Ende des Bades. Vorsichtig presste sie ihr Ohr an die Tür zu Malfoys Schlafraum.

War das ein Schluchzen? Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Tatsächlich. Sie hörte jemanden weinen. Und wenn es aus diesem Zimmer kam, dann konnte es wohl nur Malfoy sein.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen regte sich in ihr. Es schien ihr nicht richtig zu sein, hier zu stehen und Malfoy zu belauschen. Sie war vermutlich die letzte Person, die er sich in einem solchen Moment als Zeugin wünschen würde. So leise sie konnte, zog sie sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück.

In ihrem Bett liegend drehte sie sich noch lange von einer Seite auf die andere. Wenn sie bloß wüsste, was Professor McGonagall Malfoy erzählt hatte. Eine Zeit lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken die Schulleiterin zu fragen, doch sie wusste, dass diese schweigen würde. Genau wie Malfoy selbst. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Hermione fühlte sich den ganzen Tag wie gerädert. Harry und Ron beschwerten sich mehrmals, dass ihre Laune der eines Bergtrolls alle Ehre machen würde – nicht, dass das besonders hilfreich gewesen wäre.

Erst als sie Malfoy vor der Tür ihres Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke begegnete, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihm den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen war. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie ihn so einen privaten Moment belauscht hatte. Es schien ihr, als müsse er es ihr an der Nasenspitze ablesen können. Doch Malfoy schien sich selbst in ihrer Gegenwart nicht wohl zu fühlen und mied jeglichen Blickkontakt.

Hermione nutzte die Gelegenheit ihn während des Unterrichts unauffällig zu mustern. Sie hatte ihn nie zuvor so unkonzentriert gesehen. Er hatte zwar häufig gestört und für ihr Empfinden viel zu häufig mit seinen Sitznachbarn geplappert, doch trotz allem konnte er sonst immer den Ausführungen des Lehrers folgen – insbesondere in Zaubertränken. Doch heute musste Professor Slughorn mehrfach eingreifen, um eine Katastrophe bei der Zubereitung seines Trankes zu verhindern.

Als die Stunde beendet war nahm sich Hermione besonders viel Zeit, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu räumen und ihren Kessel zu reinigen, so dass außer ihr und Malfoy niemand mehr im Raum war, als sie endlich aufbrach. Als sie an seinem Tisch vorbei kam verhielt sie ihre Schritte ein wenig.

„Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du mal mit jemandem drüber redest.", raunte sie ihm leise zu.

Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, ging sie schnell weiter. Toll, jetzt wusste er, dass sie sich sorgte. Ganz toll. Aber sie hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt.

Malfoy starrte ihr einen Augenblick lang fassungslos hinterher, unfähig sich zu rühren. Sie konnte seine Gedanken fast hören. ‚Weiß sie etwas? Sie kann nichts wissen, niemand weiß etwas. Aber was zum Teufel hat sie dann gemeint?'

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Später am Abend ließ sich Malfoy in einen der großen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins fallen. Blaise Zabini, der sich bereits ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Fragend deutete er auf eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die mit zwei Gläsern auf dem kleinen Tischchen zwischen ihnen stand.

Malfoy nickte und beobachtete ihn dann abwesend dabei, wie er großzügig ausschenkte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er eigentlich von Zabini wollte. Es war nicht sein Ding, um Hilfe zu bitten. Der Feuerwhiskey würde hoffentlich dabei helfen. Aber wohl fühlte er sich nicht – schon gar nicht, wenn er daran dachte, wer ihn schließlich dazu gebracht hatte, seinen besten Freund um dieses Gespräch zu bitten.


	8. Feuerwhiskey

_A/N: So, Ihr Lieben, hier ist die Nummer 7. Schon wieder einen Tag zu früh, aber ich schätze, damit könnt Ihr leben ;) Und wenn mein Geschreibsel Euch jetzt auch noch gefällt, dann bin ich schon zufrieden. Und das bringt mich auch schon gleich zu meinen herzallerliebsten Reviewern, die sich natürlich wieder ein Dankeschön für ihre Mühe verdient haben: LunaNigra, cylersial, laVampiresa, Celina-HP und dracy17. Und da Ihr alle ja bereits bewiesen habt, dass Ihr sehr geduldige Menschen seid, werde ich Euch wohl auch noch ein bisschen wegen Dracos Problemen auf die Folter spannen ;)_

_So, und jetzt störe ich nicht länger und lasse Euch endlich lesen._

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 7 – Feuerwhiskey**

Hermione gewann in den folgenden Tagen immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Malfoy ihr aus dem Weg ging. Sie sah ihn fast nur noch im Unterricht und hin und wieder abends, wenn er kurz vor der Sperrstunde ihr Quartier wieder verließ.

Sie fragte ihn nicht, wohin er dann noch ging. Sie wusste nur, dass er am Morgen wieder zurück war, denn sie hörte ihn das Bad benutzen.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

An einem Abend arbeitete sie noch spät an ihrer Hausaufgabe für Verwandlungen, als sie plötzlich Gerumpel aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hörte. Neugierig stand sie auf und huschte aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter.

Malfoy hockte auf dem Boden und blickte überrascht zu Hermione auf, als er ihre Schritte hörte. Um ihn herum lagen einige Bücher verstreut, deren Fall offensichtlich den Lärm verursacht hatte.

„Oh, du bist es.", sagte Hermione leise. „Ich hatte Geräusche gehört."

„Dann bist du ja jetzt hier fertig.", knurrte Malfoy. „Geh schlafen, Schlammblut."

Hermione hatte sich schon halb umgedreht, als sie plötzlich stutzte. Etwas stimmte mit seiner Stimme nicht. Sie musste einen Moment überlegen, bevor sie darauf kam, was es war.

„Du bist betrunken.", rief sie anklagend.

„Und wenn?"

„Das ist nicht erlaubt!"

„Granger, ich rate dir, deinen fetten Arsch auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück in dein Bett zu schaffen, bevor ich mich vergesse." Seine Augen funkelten trotz des etwas unsteten Blickes bedrohlich.

Hermione zögerte. Es passte ihr nicht, ihn mit einem derartigen Regelverstoß durchkommen zu lassen, doch sie sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte, jetzt mit ihm zu streiten. Genauso wenig wie an jedem anderen Tag. Sie seufzte ergeben.

„Gut Malfoy, ich verschwinde. Aber sieh zu, dass du nicht ins Bad kotzt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich endgültig um und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

**  
**

* * *

**  
** Im Laufe der folgenden Woche fand Hermione immer wieder Gründe, erst spät zu Bett zu gehen und auf der Suche nach einem Buch noch einmal den Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen. Wenn das zufällig dann geschah, wenn Malfoy von seinen abendlichen Abstechern zurückkehrte, dann musste es sich dabei selbstverständlich um reinen Zufall handeln. 

Bei jedem Zusammentreffen achtete sie auf Anzeichen, ob er getrunken hatte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung blickten seine Augen jedoch klar und seine Stimme klang so schneidend und kalt wie eh und je. Allerdings konnte sie auch den subtilen Geruch des Feuerwhiskeys, der an ihm haftete, nicht vollständig ignorieren.

Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen spürte sie erneut diesen unangenehmen Knoten in ihrem Magen, der ihr unmissverständlich mitteilte, dass sie sich um Malfoy sorgte. Ja, damit war es wohl offiziell: Hermione Granger sorgte sich um Draco Malfoy. Hermione schauderte. Das war ein Gedanke, von dem einem schlecht werden konnte.

**  
**

* * *

**  
** An diesem Abend hatte Hermione es sich in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Es war noch nicht allzu spät und es würde sicher noch ein oder zwei Stunden dauern, bis Malfoy wieder auftauchte. 

Doch plötzlich schwang die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Malfoy stolperte herein, in eine Wolke aus Feuerwhiskey gehüllt. Nach zwei unsicheren Schritten vorwärts fiel er auf die Knie, stützte sich mit beiden Armen ab und übergab sich geräuschvoll.

Hermione schloss ungläubig die Augen. Das war widerlich. Angeekelt ließ sie ihren Blick über das sich ihr bietende Bild des Elends schweifen und trat vorsichtig an Malfoy heran, der sich neben seinem Erbrochenen auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Schon allein der Geruch verursachte ihr Übelkeit, aber sie konnte ihn nicht so da liegen lassen. Sie hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung, was Professor McGonagall ihm an schlechten Nachrichten mitgeteilt hatte, aber wenn es Draco Malfoy dazu brachte, so vollständig die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren, dann musste es noch schlimmer gewesen sein, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Los, komm hoch.", murmelte sie, während sie ihn unter den Armen fasste und mit einer nicht unbeträchtlichen Kraftanstrengung in die Senkrechte beförderte.

Malfoy stöhnte leise, mühte sich aber auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie war dankbar dafür – ohne Hilfe hätte sie es wohl kaum geschafft.

„Ok, langsam jetzt. Stütz dich auf mich und versuch nicht wieder umzufallen."

Sie legte seinen Arm über ihre Schultern und umschlang seine Taille mit dem ihren, um ihn Schritt für Schritt in sein Zimmer zu bugsieren. Dort lies sie ihn möglichst vorsichtig auf sein Bett gleiten und stellte vorsorglich seinen Mülleimer in Reichweite. Er ließ es sich gefallen, dass sie ihm die Schuhe auszog und zeigte auch keinerlei Widerstand, als sie ihn auf die Seite drehte und in die Nähe der Bettkante schob, um die Chance, dass er den Mülleimer traf, zu vergrößern.

Beunruhigt fragte sie sich, ob sie vielleicht doch lieber Madame Pomfrey holen sollte, aber sie wollte ihn nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen – und Feuerwhiskey in der Schule bedeutete definitiv Schwierigkeiten. Aufseufzend beschloss sie, zunächst abzuwarten und ihn im Auge zu behalten, falls er das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch zunächst musste sie sich um die Sauerei in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum kümmern. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange ihr Magen den sauren Geruch von Erbrochenem noch verkraften konnte.

Sie sah sich die Bescherung prüfend an, schoss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um den Aufruhr in ihrem Innern niederzukämpfen. Dann wandte sie sich in Richtung des Badezimmers, um einen Lappen und einen Eimer Wasser zu holen, als sie plötzlich ihre Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

„Dummes Frauenzimmer!" schalt sie sich verärgert. „Was glaubst du, warum du einen Zauberstab besitzt und seit sechs verdammten Jahren diese Schule besuchst?"

Sie schnappte sich das besagte Objekt vom Sideboard des Gemeinschaftsraumes und beseitigte alle Spuren mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch.

„Und anstatt ihn förmlich zu tragen, hätte ich ihn levitieren können…", murmelte sie entnervt. Wo hatte sie denn nur ihren Kopf gehabt?

Nach wie vor gereizt kehrte sie zu Malfoy zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig wie es schien, denn schon vom Türrahmen aus vernahm sie ein noch leises, würgendes Geräusch. Eilig ließ sie sich auf seinem Bett nieder und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position. Keine Sekunde zu früh drückte sie den Mülleimer in seine zitternden Hände. Bedacht darauf, ihren Blick auf einen Punkt der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu fixieren und möglichst auch alle anderen Sinne von dem Schauspiel neben ihr abzulenken, legte sie einen Arm um seine Schultern, um ihn mit festem Griff aufrecht zu halten und hielt mit ihrer freien Hand einige in sein Gesicht fallende Haarsträhnen zurück.

Abstoßend. Abstoßend und ekelhaft. Aber auch Mitleid erregend. Was konnte ihn nur dazu gebracht haben, seine ihm sonst so kostbare Selbstbeherrschung aufzugeben?

Hermione wartete, bis sich Malfoys Körper nicht länger zusammen krampfte und seine Atmung sich beruhigte. Dann stellte sie vorsichtig den Eimer zurück auf den Boden und ließ ihn zurück auf das Bett gleiten. Bereits in dem Moment, als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, begann er leise zu schnarchen. Unbemerkt stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht, als sie eine dünne Decke über ihm ausbreitet und ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes lehrte sie den Mülleimer und verließ dann leise das Zimmer.


	9. Schlaflos in Hogwarts

_A/N: Ja, ich bin schon wieder ein bisschen früh dran, aber das gibt sich bestimmt, wenn der schwierige Teil der Fic kommt ;) Ein liebes Dankeschön geht wie immer an meine Reviewer: Jessy Black, LunaNigra und cylersial (Ja, diesmal leider nur drei - aber die Anzahl der "Hits" ist nicht gesunken, also schätze ich mal, dass Ihr einfach nur alle so faul seid, wie ich g Solltet Ihr aber schweigen, weil es Euch nicht gefällt: ich bin (konstruktiver) Kritik so gar nicht abgeneigt, also raus damit.)  
_

_Oh, und ich weiß, Ihr seid neugierig und wollt wissen, was mit unserem Draco ist (mir wurde sogar ein Review-Streik angedroht), aber ein bisschen Gedult muss noch sein... sagen wir, bis Kapitel 12. _

_Update: Ui, Danke an cylersial - nein, das "Fredchen" war keine Absicht... böses Rechtschreibprogramm ;) Aber jetzt ist es ein "Frettchen" geworden, wie sich das gehört._**  
**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 8 – Schlaflos in Hogwarts**

Hermione wurde nach einer mal wieder viel zu kurzen Nacht von einigen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihre Nase kitzelten. Sie war beinahe stündlich aufgewacht und hatte besorgt auf Geräusche aus Malfoys Zimmer gelauscht. Erst wenn sie sein Schnarchen hörte, war sie einigermaßen beruhigt wieder eingeschlafen.

Vollkommen erschlagen fuhr sie mit einer Hand über ihre Augen und hielt ihr widerspenstiges Haar zurück. Dann schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, blinzelte einige Male und schlurfte schließlich ins Bad. Sich erneut die Augen reibend drückte sie ein wenig Zahnpasta auf ihre Zahnbürste und verschwand dann mit dieser unter der Dusche.

Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit rang sie sich dieses Mal durch und stellte die Wassertemperatur bevor sie die Dusche verließ noch einem auf ganz kalt. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sich jeder ihrer Muskeln zusammenzog. Nein, das war definitiv etwas, womit sie sich nicht anfreunden konnte.

Wenigstens etwas erfrischt und nicht mehr ganz so müde, wickelte sie sich in einen kuscheligen Bademantel. Zum Glück war heute Samstag, dann konnte sie sich ein bisschen mehr Zeit lassen. Und ein gemütliches, langes Frühstück war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Abgesehen von Schlaf natürlich.

Sie arbeitete sich gerade mit einem grobzinkigen Kamm durch ihre langen, noch etwas zotteligen Haare, als plötzlich die Tür zu Malfoys Zimmer geöffnet wurde. Erschrocken quietschte Hermione, wich einige Schritte zurück und hielt schützend den Ausschnitt ihres Bademantels zusammen.

„Malfoy! Tu so was nicht.", kreischte sie indigniert.

‚Tu was nicht?' hörte sie sich selbst hämisch fragen. ‚Morgens dein eigenes Badezimmer betreten?' Sie hätte ja auch einfach die Tür abschließen können.

Malfoys Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf, als hätte er Angst, dass er ihm wegrollen würde. Es benötigte einige Sekunden, um überhaupt zu begreifen, was vor sich ging.

Hermione nutzte die Zeit, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Er sah eindeutig so aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Die Augen blutunterlaufen, die Haare wild in alle Richtungen stehend und die Falten des Kopfkissens in die rechte Wange geprägt. Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Offensichtlich litt er unter einem Kater – einem gar prächtigen Exemplar. Genau das, was er nach der letzten Nacht verdient hatte.

„Granger.", murrte er mit rauer Stimme, als er die Situation endlich erfasst hatte. „Schließ, verdammt noch mal, das Bad ab, wenn du hier drin bist. Ich hätte mein Augenlicht verloren, hättest du den scheiß Bademantel noch nicht angehabt. Und, bei Merlin, hör auf zu schreien, wenn du nicht willst, dass mein Schädel platzt und du die Sauerei hier aufwischen musst. Und jetzt raus hier."

„Nun, da ich nach der letzten Nacht einige Erfahrung im Aufwischen von Sauereien habe, wäre das wohl kein großes Problem.", entgegnete Hermione gelassen und verließ gemessenen Schrittes das Bad.

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys war ihr nicht entgangen. Sollte er sich nicht mehr an die letzte Nacht erinnern können? Nun, verwunderlich wäre das nicht. Hermione lächelte. Sollte er sich ruhig Gedanken machen, was sie wohl gemeint hatte. Und wie er gestern Abend ins Bett gekommen war. Ihr Grinsen breitete sich aus. Dafür, dass es eine so kurze Nacht gewesen war, war das ein ganz schön guter Anfang für den Tag.

**  
****

* * *

****  
**

Hermione zog sich an und schlenderte dann in die große Halle, um Harry, Ron und Ginny beim Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie liebte die große Auswahl von Köstlichkeiten, die den Schülern am Wochenende geboten wurden. An diesem Morgen schaffte sie es sogar Rons Essgewohnheiten vollständig zu ignorieren. Ja, das war definitiv ein guter Tag.

Sie schwelgte gerade in frischen Früchten mit wunderbar sahnigem Quark, als Malfoy die große Halle betrat. Er hatte recht gute Restaurationsarbeit an sich selbst geleistet, aber er sah immer noch entschieden übernächtigt aus. Hermione grinste in sich hinein.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick.

„Oi, was ist denn mit Malfoy los? Der sieht ja aus wie wieder ausgespuckt."

Ron sah sich suchend um und brach dann in schallendes Lachen aus, als er endlich am Tisch der Slytherins fündig wurde. Hermione verzog das Gesicht, als Reste seines halbgekauten Frühstücks durch die Luft spritzten.

„Weißt du, was er die Nacht über getrieben hat?" fragte Ron enthusiastisch. Etwas Rührei zierte sein Kinn.

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Hermione schnell und betont gleichgültig.

Nun, vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Ginny aufmerksam eine Augenbraue hob.

„Ich hab ihn seit gestern Nachmittag nicht gesehen.", erläuterte sie. „Keine Ahnung, was er nachts treibt."

Warum guckte Ginny immer noch skeptisch? Und, bessere Frage, warum log sie ihre Freunde an? Sie hatte doch nichts Falsches getan.

„Es geht ihm in letzter Zeit nicht gut.", fügte sie noch hinzu. Nur um sich zu beweisen, dass sie bereit war, ihren Freunden alles zu sagen. Schließlich konnte sie ihnen vertrauen.

„Och, armer kleiner Malfoy.", spöttelte Harry. „Ist mir egal, auf welcher Seite er jetzt kämpft, ich würde dem Kerl keine Träne nachweinen, wenn er einfach tot umfallen würde."

„Harry!", rief Hermione schockiert aus. „Mit so etwas macht man keine Späße."

Im gleichen Augenblick als die Worte ihren Mund verließen, zuckte sie auch schon zusammen. Hatte sie gerade Malfoy verteidigt? Nein, das hatte sie nicht. Es ging ihr ausschließlich darum, dass man solche Dinge über niemanden sagen sollte. Mit Malfoy hatte es also eigentlich gar nichts zu tun.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie, dass auch Ginny den Mund verzog und Harry einen Klaps auf den Oberarm gab. Na also, hatte sie es doch gewusst. Empörung war eine vollkommen angemessene Reaktion.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief sehr schweigsam, so dass Hermione nicht, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte, den Tag mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verbrachte, sondern die Bücherei aufsuchte, um dort zu lernen.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Auch am nächsten Samstag saß Hermione wieder allein in der Bibliothek, wie an fast jedem anderen Nachmittag der letzten Woche. Sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht mehr einfach so mit ihren Freunden zusammen sitzen konnte. Was hatte sich geändert?

Nun, sie gab sich Mühe nett zu Malfoy zu sein. Erst um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen und jetzt aus Mitleid. Nein, nicht aus Mitleid, eher aus Rücksichtnahme. Sie wusste nach wie vor nicht, was ihm Schlimmes widerfahren war – da war es schwer, Mitleid zu empfinden.

Hermione verstand nicht, wie eine solche Kleinigkeit ihr Verhältnis zu Ron und Harry so spürbar hatte abkühlen lassen. Mit Ginny gab es keine Probleme. Zum hundertsten Mal fragte sie sich, ob sie den dreien nicht einfach alles erzählen sollte. Aber eigentlich wusste sie selbst ja gar nichts. Und eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr ganz deutlich, dass das die Sache auf keinen Fall besser machen würde.

Hermione seufzte. Sie fühlte sich allein. Aber sie konnte ihr Verhalten Malfoy gegenüber nicht ändern. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ Mensch, der es ignorieren konnte, wenn es anderen Leuten schlecht ging.

Und dass es ihm schlecht ging, daran bestand nun wirklich kein Zweifel mehr. Seit dem Freitagabend hatte er nicht mehr getrunken, aber sie hörte ihn jede Nacht, wenn er in seinem Zimmer oder ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum herum lief. Hin und her. Immer wieder. Es war egal, wann sie wach wurde – er wanderte zu jeder Zeit rastlos umher. Manchmal hörte sie ihn weinen, manchmal nicht.

Am Tag war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er sprach mit niemandem. Machte keine dummen Bemerkungen mehr. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann er sie das letzte Mal als ‚Schlammblut' bezeichnet hatte. Und im Unterricht schlief er ein. Wenn er sich doch wach halten konnte, war er unkonzentriert. Seine Leistungen waren so sehr in den Keller gesackt, dass Hermione kaum noch eine Chance für ihn sah, am Ende dieses Jahres die Abschlussprüfungen zu bestehen. Nicht, wenn sich nicht sehr bald etwas änderte.

Auch Harry und Ron waren auf Malfoys untypisches Verhalten aufmerksam geworden.

**  
**

„Hey, Mione. Was ist denn mit Malfoy los? Wird ihm sein Ruf als Sex Gott von Slytherin zu anstrengend oder muss er extra Aufgaben für seine Todesserfreunde erledigen?" hatte Ron sie vorgestern lautstark gefragt, als Malfoy ihnen auf dem Gang entgegen kam.

Hermione hatte zunächst eisern geschwiegen.

„Na komm schon, du musst etwas wissen. Du wohnst mit ihm zusammen. Was treibt das Frettchen nachts?" hatte nun auch Harry wissen wollen.

Ihr hatte eine schneidende Antwort auf der Zunge gelegen. Sie hatte ihnen sagen wollen, dass sie sich wie die letzten Idioten verhielten. Dass sie so unfair waren, dass sie selbst gut nach Slytherin gepasst hätten. Dass selbst ein Blinder sehen konnte, dass es Maloy nicht gut ging und dass sie unfassbar gemein waren.

Doch sie sagte nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen murmelte sie, dass sie nachts schlafe und nicht wisse, was in Malfoys Zimmer vor sich ginge. Und dann fand sie eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Ausrede und flüchtete in die Bücherei.

**  
**

Und so kam es, dass Hermione ihre Tage in der Bibliothek verbrachte und in den Nächten immer wieder wach in ihrem Bett lag, die Decke anstarrte und auf die Geräusche aus Malfoys Zimmer und dem Gemeinschaftsraum lauschte. Und jede Nacht fragte sie sich, ob es nicht doch irgendetwas gab, dass sie tun könnte, um ihm zu helfen.


	10. Im Bett mit Malfoy

_A/N: So, und wieder ein neues Kapitel (und ich bin mir sicher, dass Euch zumindest der Titel gefällt g). Und jaaa, ich weiß, es geht nur langsam vorwärts (quälend langsam), aber hey, die beiden haben sich sechs Jahre lang gehasst und der arme Junge hat derzeit ja nu auch andere Sorgen, als ein "Schlammblut". Also kann ich, wie üblich, nur um Gedult bitten ;) Aber ich bin Euch schon ein paar Kapitel vorraus und kann Euch beruhigen - es wird sich noch was tun (hier wird aber keine Kapitelzahl verraten). _

_Und was fehlt jetzt noch? Richtig, das Dankeschön. Zum einen an die treusten Reviewer der Welt (ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel, wo ihr die Disziplin hernehmt...): cylersial, LunaNigra und dracy17. Zum anderen an ein paar neue Leser: Vestia, one77 und aleksandramalfoy (da auch gleich noch ein zweites Dankeschön an dracy17 fürs Weiterempfehlen). Und dann hab ich heute noch eine dritte Gruppe, die ich sträflich vernachlässigt habe: alle Leute, die sich auf meine Alert-Liste befinden oder mich als Favourite eingetragen haben.  
_

_Und wie ich sehe, hat die kleine Heulerei wegen der wenigen Reviews vom letzten Mal Früchte getragen... mit sechs hab ich mein aktuelles Hoch erreicht ;) Ob sowas nochmal klappt, wenn ich aus Prinzip ein bisschen traurig gucke? g_

_So, aber jetzt bin ich still, sonst lauft ihr mir noch alle weg.  
_

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 9 – Im Bett mit Malfoy**

**  
**

Und wieder war es eine dieser Nächte, in denen Hermione in ihrem Bett lag und sich, egal wie überzeugend sie auch argumentierte, nicht dazu bringen konnte, endlich die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. Sie starrte blicklos an die Decke, wie schon so viele Stunden zuvor.

Und wieder hörte sie es. Wenn sie ganz still war und den Atem anhielt, dann war es wieder da. Ein leises, unendlich leises Schluchzen. Und wie in jeder Nacht zuvor gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, wo dessen Ursprung liegen konnte. Bei Malfoy.

Immer wieder hatte sie sich gesagt, dass das nicht sein konnte. Dass sie bestimmt Geräusche aus einem der anderen Schlafsäle hörte. Doch das war Unsinn – und sie wusste es. Niemand sonst war in der Nähe. Und egal, wie unmöglich es ihr auch schien. Das, was sie jede Nacht wach hielt, war ein weinender Malfoy.

Hermione seufzte. Egal, sie konnte nichts tun. Was auch immer mit ihm los war, er würde damit fertig werden. Er _musste_ damit fertig werden.

War es heute Nacht schlimmer als sonst? Sie war sich nicht sicher, es war zu leise…

Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie auch schon in dem geräumigen Badezimmer, das Ohr an die Tür zu Malfoys Raum gepresst.

Oh Merlin, das war zu viel. Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz. Und das, obwohl es doch schließlich Malfoy war. Aber wie sollte man jemanden hassen, der nur noch ein Häufchen Elend war? All das, was ihn so verabscheuungswürdig gemacht hatte, war inzwischen verschwunden – zusammen mit allem anderen, was ihn ausgemacht hatte.

Hermione zwang sich, sich von ihrem Beobachtungsposten loszureißen. Das hier war nicht richtig. Er würde nicht wollen, dass sie ihn in einem solchen Moment belauschte.

**  
****  
****  
** Anstatt zurück ins Bett zu gehen entschied sie sich, noch ein wenig im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lesen. Schlafen könnte sie jetzt so oder so nicht. 

Sie kuschelte sich in einen der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin und versuchte krampfhaft nichts außer dem leisen Knistern der Buchseiten zu hören.

Ein leises Stöhnen schreckte sie auf. Malfoy. Noch ehe sie wusste, dass sie sich entschieden hatte zu handeln, stand sie auch schon vor seiner Zimmertür und öffnete diese leise.

Sie sah ihn in seinem Bett liegen. Auf der Seite zusammengerollt, dass Gesicht zur Wand. Seine Schultern zuckten und seine Rückenmuskulatur krampfte sich immer wieder zusammen.

Hermione schlich langsam näher. Was wollte sie eigentlich hier? Selbst jetzt war sie sich nicht sicher, sie wusste nur, dass sie es nicht länger ertragen konnte, sein Leid aus der Ferne zu betrachten.

Ihrer Intuition folgend ließ sie sich auf der Kante seines Bettes nieder und legte sich dann neben ihn.

„Granger, verschwinde!" sagte Malfoy erstickt.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht."

„Granger, …"

„Malfoy! Ich werde nicht gehen. Das hier ist kein Freundschaftsangebot. Ich habe nicht vor ab morgen mit meinem besten Freund, dem kleinen Draco-Hasi, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu hopsen.", fauchte Hermione. „Ich tue das nur in dieser einen Nacht und morgen früh, wenn du wach wirst, dann bin ich nicht mehr hier und nichts wird sich geändert haben zwischen uns."

„Warum?", wollte Malfoy nach kurzem Schweigen tonlos wissen.

Hermione seufzte leise und erinnerte daran, dass sie nicht hier war, um mit ihm zu streiten. Sie zwang sich, ihre Stimme sanft klingen zu lassen.

„Weil ich weiß, dass Du kaum noch schläfst. Weil ich dich jede Nacht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen höre. Weil ich weiß, dass etwas in deinem Leben furchtbar schief gelaufen sein muss, um so etwas aus dir zu machen. Weil bald Weihnachten ist. Weil niemand es verdient hat, dass es ihm so schlecht geht. Und weil ich einfach nicht anderes kann, als zu helfen. Bitte, lass mich dir helfen. Ich tue das genauso sehr für mich, wie für dich."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden.

„Es ändert nichts zwischen uns.", kam es schließlich so leise von Malfoy, dass Hermione es um ein Haar überhört hätte.

Er blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der Seite liegen und starrte die Wand an. Hermione legte ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kopfkissen und zögerte kurz. Dann rutschte sie hinter ihn, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und legte einen Arm um ihn. Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte, doch sie war nicht bereit zurückzuweichen. Endlich hörte sie ihn langsam ausatmen und seine verkrampften Muskeln entspannten sich. Er ergriff ihren um ihn gelegten Arm und bettete ihre Hand an seinem Herzen. Während Hermione seinen sich immer weiter beruhigenden Herzschlag verfolgte, glitt sie langsam in einen tiefen Schlummer.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie von dem ersten Sonnenstrahl, der ihre Wange kitzelte. Malfoy hatte sich während der Nacht auf den Rücken gedreht und irgendwie war ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust gelandet. Vorsichtig hob sie seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und legte sie hinter sich auf die Matratze. Dann schlüpfte sie klammheimlich aus dem Bett und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den fest schlafenden Draco Malfoy, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht hatte, zog sie sich eine schlichte schwarze Hose und einen bequemen Pullover über und schlenderte mit einem Buch in der Hand in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um von dort zu einem zeitigen Frühstück in die große Halle aufzubrechen.

Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür von Malfoys Zimmer und er erschien, offensichtlich auf dem Weg ins Bad.

„Morgen, Malfoy." Hermione gab ihrer Stimme den gleichen neutralen Klang, wie an jedem anderen Morgen, doch ihr Herz tat einen kleinen, aufatmenden Hüpfer, als sie registrierte, dass die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen ein wenig zurückgegangen waren.

„Morgen, Granger.", erwiderte er kühl, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hermione schickte sich an die Unterkunft der Schulsprecher zu verlassen. Sie war bereits mit einem Fuß durch das Portrait gestiegen, als ein sehr leises „Danke." An ihr Ohr drang. Als sie sich umwandte, war Malfoy bereits im Bad verschwunden.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

„Du hast was getan?" rief Ginny aus, als sie später am gleichen Tag mit Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saß und fassungslos Hermiones Erzählung von der vergangenen Nacht lauschte.

„Und, wie hat er sich angefühlt?" fragte sie begierig.

„Ginny!", zischte Hermione.

„Was denn?"

„Harry!"

„Ach, ich weiß, wie Harry sich anfühlt.", tat sie Hermiones schockierten Einwand ab und ignorierte das Erröten ihrer Freundin. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie sich der Sex-Gott von Slytherin anfühlt."

„Ich wollte dich daran erinnern, dass du mit Harry zusammen bist."

Ginny lachte perlend, legte Hermione aber beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das weiß ich doch. Und ich habe nicht vor, das zu ändern – für nichts auf der Welt. Du weiß, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Aber man wird doch wohl noch neugierig sein dürfen. Immerhin hast du die Nacht mit dem heißesten Typen der Schule verbracht. Dem heißesten Typen nach Harry natürlich.", fügte sie amüsiert hinzu, als sie Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Hermione war mehr als überrascht. Sie hatte Geschrei erwartet. Wut. Oder zumindest Enttäuschung. Aber Ginny wirkte… nun, begeistert. Was war denn das?

„Ach Mione. Nun guck doch nicht so. Ich weiß, Harry und mein blöder Bruder würden dich in der Luft zerreißen, aber mal ehrlich, so ein schlechter Kerl ist Malfoy doch gar nicht."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, ich mein' das so. Er ist kein Sunnyboy und wäre wohl auch nicht der Traumschwiegersohn meiner Mutter, aber er ist auch kein Todesser. Und in Punkte Benimm kann sich mein Liebster noch einiges von ihm abgucken. Oder könntest du dir Harry vorstellen, wie er mir den Stuhl zurechtrückt? Na siehst Du. Jeder hat seine Vor- und seine Nachteile. Und jetzt tu nicht länger so, als hättest du dich mit Du-weißt-schon-wem persönlich eingelassen und erzähl mir endlich ein paar Einzelheiten."

Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich Ginny grinsend zurück und machte es sich gemütlich. Sie konnte Hermione an der Nasenspitze ansehen, wie erleichtert diese war. Kein Wunder. Wenn man so viel Zeit mit Harry und Ron verbrachte, dann konnte einem der Gedanke, dass man nett zu Draco Malfoy gewesen war, schon Angst einjagen.

Hermione hingegen war unendlich erleichtert. Ihre Freundin machte ihr keine Vorwürfe. Sie war nicht wütend, sie bezeichnete sie nicht als Verräterin. Sie zeigte sogar Verständnis. Endlich musste sie nicht mehr lügen und konnte mit jemandem über ihre Sorgen sprechen.

Auch wenn Harry und Ron sicherlich die besten Freunde waren, die man sich wünschen konnte – manchmal brauchte man einfach eine _Freundin_.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Hermione fühlte sich nach ihrem Gespräch mit Ginny erleichtert und befreit. Sie hatte das Gefühl, den Kopf seit Wochen nicht mehr so frei gehabt zu haben.

Schwungvoll ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl an dem kleinen Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer fallen und schlug ihren Kalender auf. Sämtliche Hausaufgaben waren bereits erledigt. Natürlich. Aber vielleicht gab es ja noch Arbeit für die Schulsprecher. Sie hatte vor, die übersprudelnde Energie, die sie im Augenblick spürte, so gut wie möglich zu nutzen.

Hmm, eigentlich war alles fertig. Nur noch der Weihnachtsball für das übernächste Wochenende müsste geplant werden.

Moment mal. _Übernächstes_ Wochenende? Das ging nicht. Das war zu früh. Viel zu früh!

Nein, berichtigte eine kleine Stimme. Zu spät. _Du _bist zu spät. Viel zu spät. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre Weihnachten plötzlich vorverlegt worden.

Hermione kramte panisch in ihren Unterlagen. Oh Merlin, was musste alles organisiert werden? Dekoration. Musik. Essen. Trinken. Der Baum. Mussten sie den Baum organisieren, oder kümmerte sich Professor McGonagall darum?

Endlich fand sie die Liste, die ihr die Schulleiterin bereits am Anfang des Schuljahres ausgehändigt hatte. Langsam ließ die Panik nach, als sie die einzelnen Punkte überflog. Wenn etwas auf Papier stand, dann wirkte es ganz automatisch weniger beängstigend, als in ihrem Kopf. Hier hatte sie etwas, womit sie arbeiten konnte. Und wenn Hermione eines beherrschte, dann war es disziplinierte Arbeit unter schwierigsten Bedingungen.

Entschlossen begab sie sich daran, die ihr gestellte Aufgabe zu bewältigen.


	11. Zu viel ist zu viel!

_A/N: Und hier haben wir die Nummer 10 - schon wieder etwas früher als geplant, aber ich weiß, Ihr werdet mir verzeihen. In gewisser Weise, der (erste) dramatische Höhepunkt. Und sogar die erste Szene, die ich fertig geschrieben hatte - ich kann mich beim Schreiben einfach nicht an die richtige Reihenfolge halten... _

_Wie immer bin ich meinen wunderbar fleißigen Reviewern zu Dank verpflichtet: Vestia, Valentina (ja, ich weiß, die Kapitel sind immer ein bisschen kurz, aber wenn ich sie schreibe, sehen sie länger aus - wirklich ;) Außerdem steigt so die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich regelmäßig update g Über die Gesamtlänge weiß ich noch gar nichts. Inzwischen sind es 13 Kapitel und Entwürfe für weitere fünf oder sechs. Allerdings weiß ich auch noch nicht, wie es enden soll...), cylersial, LunaNigra, 9-Diana-9 (macht gar nichts, bin ja selbst sehr sparsam mit Reviews, auch wenn ich verzweifelt versuche, mich zu bessern), aleksandramalfoy, one77, dracy17 und Celina-HP (wow, dafür hast Du Dir aber einige Fleißpunkte verdient).__ Und wie man sieht, hat das Traurig-Gucken vom letzten Kapitel funktioniert - wieder ein Review-Rekord ;)_

_Falls Ihr noch nach ein bisschen mehr Lesestoff sucht: ich bin heute Morgen (Nacht) über ein besonderes Schmuckstück gestolpert. Also, solltet Ihr des Englischen mächtig sein, guckt Euch unbedingt mal "Differences Can Be Deceiving" von xKatx an (zu finden unter meinen "Favorite Stories"). _

**

* * *

****  
**

**Kapitel 10 – Zu viel ist zu viel!**

Die Planung des Weihnachtsballs nahm Hermione so sehr in Anspruch, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nicht ständig an Malfoys Probleme dachte. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt. Und sie genoss es sehr.

Malfoy sah sie nicht allzu häufig. Und sie bat ihn auch nicht um Hilfe. Alles in allem würde es ohne ihn ja doch schneller gehen – die Fähigkeit zur Kooperation war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Abgesehen davon, war sie stolz darauf, dass sie es schaffte, die ganze Feier in so kurzer Zeit und dann auch noch alleine zu organisieren.

Nun gut, nicht ganz alleine. Ginny half ihr bei ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Und zum Glück erinnerte sie sie auch daran, dass sie noch ein Kleid für den Ball benötigte. In der ganzen Aufregung hätte sie es sonst wohl vergessen.

Ursprünglich wollte sie als Kleiderordnung für die Feier ihre Schulroben durchsetzen. Natürlich liebte auch sie es, schöne Kleider zu tragen – schließlich war sie eine Frau. Aber alles in allem wurde doch viel zu viel Aufhebens um das Aussehen gemacht.

Doch Hermione wusste, dass sie sich damit mehr als unbeliebt gemacht hätte. Für viele Schülerinnen waren die Kleiderwahl und das Aufstylen vor dem Ball viel wichtiger, als die Veranstaltung selbst.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Und so war Hermione an diesem Samstag etwas widerwillig, aber nicht desto trotz freudig erregt, zusammen mit Ginny in Hogsmeade einkaufen gewesen. Und glücklicherweise hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis sie fündig geworden war. Schließlich fand der Weihnachtsball schon morgen Abend statt.

Das Kleid war bordeauxrot und aus schwerem Satin gefertigt. Mit seinen Spagettiträgern und dem locker fallenden Wasserfallausschnitt wirkte es elegant und modern zugleich.

Hermione war sehr zufrieden, als sie sich mit ihren Einkaufstüten bewaffnet in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schob.

Malfoy saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Offensichtlich ein in Gespräch mit einem aus der Feuerstelle ragenden Kopf vertieft. Hermione konnte das Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners nicht erkennen, da es von einer großen schwarzen Kapuze nahezu vollständig verhüllt wurde.

Noch ehe sie weitere Einzelheiten ausmachen konnte, wandte Malfoy sich zu ihr um.

„Granger, sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst. Das hier ist privat."

„Oh, privat. Ich verstehe. Deswegen sitzt du im Gemeinschaftsraum und nicht in deinem Zimmer.", flötete sie ironisch und schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Wirklich Malfoy, werd endlich erwachsen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn einfach sitzen und verschwand in ihrem Schlafraum. Wozu streiten?

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Später am Abend saß Hermione vollkommen in ihre Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung vertieft in ihrem Zimmer. Plötzlich erregten laute Geräusche ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Bei dem Zerbersten von Glas sprang sie alarmiert auf und stürmte zu der kleinen Treppe, die hinunter in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Als ihr Blick auf Malfoy fiel, hielt sie auf der zweiten Treppenstufe in ihrem Schritt inne.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr Erscheinen nicht bemerkt hatte. Kraftlos glitt er an der Wand gegenüber dem Kamin auf den Boden. Um ihn herum lagen die Überreste der Vase, die ehemals das Sideboard geziert hatte. Er ergriff eine der Scherben und betrachtete sie gedankenverloren. Dann schob er langsam den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und entblößte die Innenseite seines Handgelenkes. Seine Augen hingen an den bläulichen Venen, die deutlich unter seiner aristokratisch blassen Haut hervor traten. Ganz langsam führte er die Scherbe heran, ließ sie zögernd einige Zentimeter über seinem Arm schweben.

Hermione wollte zu ihm stürzen, ihm die Scherbe entreißen. Doch sie stand wie erstarrt, unfähig sich zu bewegen, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen.

Plötzlich schleuderte Malfoy die Scherbe mit einem wütenden und verzweifelten Aufschrei in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins. Dann bettete er seinen Kopf auf seine Knie, schlag die Arme um sich selbst und begann schluchzend vor und zurück zu schaukeln.

Der Schreck hatte Hermione aus ihrer Trance gerissen und sie näherte sich ihm langsam, bedacht darauf, ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihm aus. Sanft streichelte sie über sein Haar. Er zeigte keinen Widerstand, als sie ihn in an sich zog und ihn beruhigend in ihren Armen wiegte. Dabei murmelte sie ohne Unterlass leise, beschwichtigende Worte in sein Ohr und ließ ihre Hand in ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über seinen Kopf und seinen Rücken gleiten.

Als sein Schluchzen nachgelassen hatte, half sie ihm vorsichtig auf die Beine und führte ihn zu einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Dort wickelte sie ihn schützend in eine der flauschigen Wolldecken. Sie beschwor einen Hauself herbei und bestellte eine Tasse Tee, die dieser ihr gleich überreichte. Darauf bedacht, dass er sich nicht an dem heißen Porzellan verbrannte, platzierte sie diese in Malfoys Hand. Nach kurzem Zögern trat sie an das kleine Bücherregal neben dem Kamin heran und brachte mit einem Griff hinter die Bücher der zweiten Reihe eine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey zum Vorschein. Sie bemerkte Malfoys überraschten Blick, als sie einen großzügigen Schluck in seinen Tee gab.

„Hast du gedacht, ich wüsste nichts von deinem Versteck?", fragte sie leicht belustig. „Wenn du etwas vor mir verbergen willst, dann solltest du es nicht in der Nähe von Büchern platzieren."

Mit diesen Worten stellte sie die Flasche zurück und ließ sich in den Sessel neben Malfoy gleiten. Sie ließ ihm Zeit. Wartete geduldig, bis er die Tasse Tee mit langsamen, kleinen Schlucken geleert hatte.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Nein."

Erneut senkte sich Schweigen über die beiden, bis sich Hermiones Gesichtszüge entschlossen härteten.

„Nun gut. Aber ICH will darüber reden. Das geht so nicht weiter. Ich muss das von heute Abend melden. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du dir etwas antust."

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang Malfoy auf und warf die Tasse in den Kamin. Die Reste des Tees zischten laut, als sei von den Flammen verschlungen wurden. Mit vor Hass blitzenden Augen wandte er sich zu Hermione um.

„Granger, ich warne dich. Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten. Was ich tue, oder was ich lasse, das geht nur mich etwas an."

Alle Farbe wich aus Hermiones Gesicht. Fassungslos erhob auch sie sich und blickte Malfoy mit Funken sprühenden Augen an.

„Das geht nur dich etwas an? Wie kannst du von mir erwarten, dass ich einfach dabei stehe und zuschaue, wie du dich umbringst?"

Mit jedem Wort war sie lauter geworden, bis sie schließlich schrie. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, schien alle Energie aus ihr zu weichen. Sie ließ sich in den Sessel zurück fallen. Stützte die Ellbogen auf ihre Knie und legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Dann begann sie unvermittelt zu schluchzen.

Malfoys Ärger verrauchte allmählich. Er fühlte sich… unbehaglich. Das war etwas Neues für ihn. Unzerstörbar und überlegen, ja. So hatte er sich viele Jahre lang gefühlt. Hoffnungslos und erbärmlich… nun, auch damit war er in der letzten Zeit sehr vertraut geworden. Aber unbehaglich, das war neu. Distanziert fragte er sich, ob es sich vielleicht um ein schlechtes Gewissen handeln könnte, weil er Granger zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Aber er hatte das verdammte Mädchen schließlich nicht gebeten, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er war nicht Schuld. Doch das unbehagliche Gefühl wollte trotzdem nicht verschwinden.

Zögernd streckte er eine Hand nach Hermione aus und klopfte ihr dann leicht auf die Schulter. Er hoffte, dass diese Geste beruhigend wirkte.

Hermione hielt es nicht länger neben ihm aus. Sie sprang auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich, immer noch weinend, auf ihr Bett. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Erschöpft fuhr sie mit der Hand über ihre rot verweinten Augen.

„So kann das nicht weiter gehen, ich brauche Hilfe."


	12. Der Weihnachtsball

_A/N: Und hier haben wir Nummer 11 - wie bereits von Euch vermutet, der Weihnachtsball. Allerdings warne ich gleich mal vor: es ist vermutlich nicht so ganz das, was Ihr erwartet / Euch wünscht. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch trotzdem ein bisschen ;) Oh, und ich habe eine erste Schätzung für die Gesamtlänge der Fic - laut meiner Überschriftensammlung erwarten Euch 25 Kapitel (kann sich aber noch um ein oder zwei Kapitel verändern).  
_

_Meinen lieben Reviewern gebührt wie üblich mein herzlicher Dank: Celina-HP, Valentina, aleksandramalfoy (Werde gleich mal "Kooperativität" in "Fähigkeit zur Kooperation" ändern - allerdings muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass es das Wort tatsächlich gibt: in der Biochemie ist es ein derart gebräuchlicher Fachausdruck, dass er mir nach der biochemischen Masterarbeit offensichtlich irgendwie dazwischen gerutscht ist ;) Böses Studium. Und vielen lieben Dank fürs Bescheid geben.), nebelhorn, Vestia, one77, dracy17 und LunaNigra.  
_

* * *

**  
****Kapitel 11 – Der Weihnachtsball**

Endlich war der lang ersehnte Weihnachtstag gekommen. Das Schulhaus summte den ganzen Tag vor kaum unterdrückter Aufregung. Am Morgen wurden die Geschenke ausgetauscht und von da an gab es nur ein einziges Thema: Der Ball am Abend.

Bereits gegen Mittag zogen sich die ersten Schülerinnen zurück, um sich gegenseitig zu frisieren und genügend Zeit für ein aufwendiges Makeup zu haben.

Hermione konnte den Tag jedoch nicht richtig genießen. Ständig musste sie an die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends denken. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie immer wieder überlegt, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte. Sie wusste, dass es nur vernünftig wäre, sich an Professor McGonagall zu wenden, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie Malfoy damit vermutlich in große Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Nein, sie würde zunächst etwas anderes versuchen. Und das musste einfach funktionieren. Es musste.

Hermione seufzte leise. Als sie aufblickte registrierte sie die besorgten Blicke, die ihr Harry, Ron und Ginny zuwarfen. Auch einige andere vom Gryffindor-Tisch sahen zu ihr herüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Gabel voll mit Mais, die sie in der Hand hielt, und von der langsam die ersten Maiskörner herunterpurzelten. Wie lange saß sie hier schon so?

„Mione, was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so abwesend.", wollte Harry auch prompt wissen.

„Oh, ich, ähm, ich schätze, ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen nervös wegen des Balls. Ob auch alles geklappt hat…", erwiderte sie schnell.

Die meisten Leute an ihrem Tisch nickten verständnisvoll. Kein Wunder, wenn sie mit ihren Gedanken beim heutigen Abend war. Harry, Ron und Ginny hingegen wirkten ein wenig skeptisch. Insbesondere Ginny, die schließlich wusste, was Hermione in den letzten Wochen hauptsächlich beschäftigt hatte.

Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen bittenden Blick zu und hoffte, dass diese den Wink verstand. ‚Nicht hier, nicht solange so viele Leute dabei sind. Ich erkläre es dir später, wenn wir allein sind.'

Ginny nickte unmerklich – sie hatte verstanden.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Zwei Stunden vor der offiziellen Eröffnung des Balls durch die Schulleiterin traf Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein, um sich gemeinsam mit Ginny auf den großen Abend vorzubereiten.

Hermione war dankbar, dass Ginny ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Jahren zwar einiges dazu gelernt, aber trotz allem waren Eyeliner und Schaumfestiger einfach nicht ihre Welt.

Die entspannte Atmosphäre – warum hatte es bloß so eine beruhigende Wirkung, wenn jemand anderes einem die Haare bürstete? – nutze Hermione, um Ginny von dem vergangenen Abend zu erzählen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wirkte Ginny schockiert.

„Hast du schon mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen?" fragte sie, als Hermione geendet hatte.

„Nein. Ich will ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Nicht, bevor ich nicht noch etwas anderes versucht habe."

„Und was soll das sein?" wollte Ginny skeptisch wissen.

„Ich wende mich an die Slytherins." Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Es sind seine Freunde. Wenn ihm jemand helfen kann, dann doch wohl die Menschen, die er mag und denen er vertraut. Und ich schätze, sie können auch besser beurteilen, wann wir uns um Hilfe an die Schulleitung wenden sollten."

Hermione war fast ein wenig überrascht, dass ihre Idee, jetzt wo sie sie laut ausgesprochen hatte, nicht doch etwas lächerlich klang. Heute Nacht war es nicht mehr als ein rettender Strohhalm gewesen, an den sie sich geklammert hatte. Doch jetzt, bei Tageslicht betrachtet, schien es ihr sogar ein guter Plan zu sein.

Auch Ginny nickte.

„Ja, ich denke, wenn es um mich selbst ginge, dann wäre mir das wohl auch am liebsten."

Hermione lies erleichtert den Atem entweichen. Sie war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. Es beruhigte sie ungemein, dass auch Ginny der Meinung war, dass sie das Richtige tat. Jetzt würde sicherlich alles wieder gut werden.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Eine halbe Stunde vor dem Ball kehrte Hermione in ihr Quartier zurück, um sich dort mit Malfoy zu treffen. Es wurde allgemein erwartet, dass sie zusammen erschienen, da sie die Feier gemeinsam organisiert hatten und somit die Gastgeber waren. Nun ja, sie hätten sie zumindest gemeinsam organisieren sollen.

Da Malfoy noch nicht zu sehen war, setzte Hermione sich in einen der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sie blickte zufrieden an sich herunter. Das Kleid war wirklich schön. Und Ginny hatte ein wahres Wunder bei ihrem Haar bewirkt. Das Makeup war dezent und betonte ihre Augen. Ja, sie war in der Tat sehr mit ihrem Äußeren zufrieden.

Gerade als sie sich fragte, was sie tun sollte, wenn Malfoy heute nicht zu dem Ball gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Sie erhob sich und beobachtete ihn, wie er die Treppe zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum herunter ging.

Er sah gut aus, in seiner klassisch eleganten schwarzen Robe. Sehr gut sogar. Hermione spürte, wie ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken, mit diesem attraktiven Mann zu dem Ball zu gehen, einen kleinen aufgeregten Hüpfer tat.

Huch, woher war das denn gekommen?

Auf den zweiten Blick waren ihm jedoch die Strapazen der letzten Wochen allzu deutlich anzusehen. Sein Haar glänzte nicht mehr so sehr wie zuvor. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen stumpfen Augen ab. Seine ganze Gestalt wirkte ausgemergelt und kraftlos.

Hermione wurde durch seine scharfe Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Granger, steh da nicht rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Wir müssen los."

Mit diesen Worten schob er sich an ihr vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Hermione brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fangen und trippelte dann, so schnell ihre Schuhe es erlaubten, hinter ihm her. Attraktiv? Ja. Charmant? Ein definitives Nein.

„Nun, wenigstens hast du dich ein wenig zurecht gemacht, damit ich mich mit dir nicht blamiere.", bemerkte er mit einem Seitenblick auf sie.

Hermione öffnete mehrmals den Mund, um zu einer passenden Antwort anzusetzen. Zunächst wollte sie ihn zurechtweisen. Dann wollte sie sich für das Kompliment bedanken. Dann wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er seine schlechte Laune nicht an ihr auslassen sollte.

Doch am Ende entschied sie sich, wieder einmal, gar nichts zu sagen. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn mit Malfoy zu diskutieren.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Als sie die große Halle erreichten, verschlug es Hermione für einen kleinen Moment den Atem. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie das alles organisiert hatte. Die Dekoration war umwerfend. Alles sah ganz genau so aus, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein richtiges Winterwunderland.

Malfoy an ihrer Seite schien das alles nicht zu bemerken. Er stand regungslos neben ihr, als sie gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall den Ball eröffnete und er zeigte auch keine Reaktion, als er mit ihr den obligatorischen Eröffnungstanz bestritt.

Hermione war ein wenig enttäuscht. Doch sie wusste, dass sie dafür Verständnis haben sollte. Es war kein Wunder, dass er nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für eine Party war.

Nach dem Tanz trennten sich ihre Wege und jeder verbrachte den Abend im Kreise der eigenen Freunde. Und zu Hermiones großer Überraschung amüsierte sie sich gut. Sie wirbelte mit einem Gryffindor nach dem andern über die Tanzfläche und ergötzte sich an dem ausgezeichneten Buffet. Und sollte sie tatsächlich mit einem Kompliment von Malfoy gerechnet haben, so machten die anderen Gäste der Feier diesen Mangel mehr als wett. Kaum jemand ließ es sich nehmen, freundliche Worte für ihre Leistung zu finden. All ihre Tanzpartner beteuerten ihr, dass es ein absolutes Vergnügen war, mit jemandem zu tanzen, der so mühelos über das Parkett schwebte. Viele der Gryffindors, ebenso wie einige Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs, beteuerten ihr, wie schön sie aussah. Und sie fing sogar den ein oder anderen beeindruckten Blick von einigen Slytherins auf – aber natürlich konnte das nur Einbildung sein.

Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, die meiste Zeit ihre Gedanken von Malfoy und ihren Plänen für nach dem Ball loszureißen. Erst als es später wurde, begann sie langsam nach einem Slytherin Ausschau zu halten, mit dem sie über Maloy sprechen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie fündig wurde.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Nachdem der Weihnachtsball sein offizielles Ende genommen hatte, zog Hermione in der Eingangshalle Blaise Zabini von den anderen Schülern fort in einen kleinen Alkoven.

„Zabini, wir müssen reden."

„Und wer sagt, dass wir das müssen?", entgegnete dieser mit vor gespielter Überraschung hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Die Schülersprecherin.", erwiderte Hermione frostig.

„Und warum sollte ich mit dir reden wollen?" Zabini wandte sich bereits desinteressiert von ihr ab. Dieser Junge hatte wirklich kein Benehmen. Hermione schnaufte irritiert.

„Weil es um Malfoy geht.", fauchte sie hinter ihm her.

Zabini hielt inne, seine Anspannung deutlich an der Haltung seiner Schultern sichtbar. Langsam dreht er sich zu Hermione zurück.

„Ich höre."

Hermione begann zu reden. Und sie redete und redete und redete. Sie erzählte Zabini alles, was sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen mit Malfoy ereignet hatte. Nachdem sie fertig war, herrschte einige Minuten lang tiefes Schweigen, in denen Zabini die Neuigkeiten verdaute.

„Interessant.", sagte er schließlich langsam.

Hermione schnaubte empört. ‚Interessant' war nun wirklich nicht das Wort, dass sie für Malfoys Verhalten wählen würde. Und dies war schon gar nicht die Reaktion, die sie von seinem besten Freund erwartet hätte. Bevor sie jedoch etwas Derartiges äußern konnte, fuhr Zabini fort.

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass es ihn mehr mitnimmt, als er zugibt. Aber dass es so schlimm ist, habe ich nicht geahnt. Alle in Slytherin wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er ist ja kaum mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst. Und jeder, nun gut, fast jeder, hat ihm Hilfe angeboten. Aber er behauptet steif und fest, dass es nur der Schulstress ist."

Zabini prustete belustigt. „Als hätte Draco sich je von der Schule den Schlaf rauben lassen. Das hat er bei seiner Intelligenz gar nicht nötig. Wie dem auch sein. Bei mir hat er es jedenfalls gar nicht erst mit so fadenscheinigen Lügen probiert. Ich weiß, was los ist."

Prüfend schaute er Hermione an, offenkundig hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Verpflichtung, das Geheimnis seines Freundes zu wahren und der Hoffnung, dass Hermione vielleicht helfen könnte.


	13. Zabini erzählt

_A/N: Und hier, meine Lieben, haben wir mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel. Ich weiß, damit werde ich wohl einigermaßen allein dastehen - aber immerhin erfahren wir endlich, was unser Draco-Hasi so beschäftigt ;) Eigentlich hat die gesamte Fic mit einer hier beschriebenen Szene angefangen (zumindest in meinem Kopf) und der Rest ist drumherum gewachsen. Tragischer Weise bin ich irgendwie in Hermiones POV gerutscht und hab mir damit selbst alles kaputt gemacht, aber... tadaaa... es gab da noch ein kleines Schlupfloch (und nein, Ihr müsst meine Begeisterung an dieser Stelle jetzt nicht verstehen). Und an dieser Stelle auch gleich mal ein ganz besonders liebes Dankeschön an all die Autoren der wunderbaren FanFics mit Blaise Zabini die ich gelesen habe und die dazu geführt haben, dass ich Blaise inzwischen fast noch lieber habe, als unseren Draco. Hoffentlich mögt Ihr ihn auch - ich schätze er begegnet uns noch öfter ;)_

_Und nein, meine lieben Reviewer, ich habe Euch nicht vergessen. Ich ziehe wie üblich den Hut vor Eurem Fleiß: Valentina (schön, dass Dir der Weihnachtsball gefallen hat - ich bin auch kein Freund von den Fics, in denen eine jahrelange Feindschaft durch ein schickes Kleid beendet wird), teddy172, LunaNigra, aleksandramalfoy, gifty (ja, ich weiß, das in Kapitel 9 war etwas ooc, aber ohne würde er unsere liebe Hermione wohl nie für sich gewinnen... hab an der Stelle aber auch etwas mit mir gehadert; und schön zu hören, dass ich nicht der einzige Zabini-Fan bin), Celina-HP, Jessy Black und dracy17._

_Und jetzt bin ich besser still, bevor die A/N länger wird, als das eigentliche Kapitel...  
_

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 12 – Zabini erzählt**

Es zeigte sich deutlich in seinen Augen, als Zabini einen Entschluss fasste. Sie blitzten einen Moment auf und Hermione glaubte für einen Sekundenbruchteil so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihnen zu erkennen.

„Also gut, Granger. Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir reden können."

Es war nicht schwer, sich davon zu stehlen. Sämtliche Gänge waren gefüllt von Schülern, die die Rückkehr in ihre Schlafsäle noch ein paar Minuten herauszögern wollten. Überall fanden sich kleine Grüppchen, die aufgeregt die Ereignisse des Abends diskutierten.

Niemand schenkte Hermione und Zabini Beachtung, als sie sich in Richtung Küche davon stahlen. Gerade als die Küchentür in Sicht kam, hielt Blaise bei einem Wandteppich an und brachte eine dunkle Öffnung zu Tage, als er ihn vorsichtig beiseite zog.

„Darf ich bitten, Madame?" fragte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Dort sind wir ungestört."

Hermione betrachtete einen kurzen Moment skeptisch die sie erwartende Dunkelheit, gab sich dann jedoch einen Ruck. Sie hatte es geplant und sie würde es auch durchziehen.

Der schmale Gang endete nach einigen Metern vor einer massiven Holztür. Als Hermione zögerte und keine Anstalten machte, diese zu öffnen, griff Zabini unzeremoniell über ihre Schulter und betätigte die Türklinke.

Die Tür schob sich mit einem unheimlichen Quietschen auf.

Hermione schluckte. Vielleicht sollte sie doch lieber umkehren. Aber wovor hatte sie eigentlich Angst? Doch wohl nicht vor knarrenden Türen, und schon gar nicht vor einem Slytherin! Resolut schob sie die Schultern zurück und betrat den vor ihr liegenden Raum.

Zabini, der ihren inneren Kampf belustigt beobachtet hatte, schmunzelte leicht. Sieh an, Granger fühlte sich allein mit ihm im Dunkeln unwohl. Er unterdrückte ein Glucksen.

Hermione drehte sich in dem finsteren Raum langsam um ihre eigene Achse. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, denn sie konnte nicht einmal ihre eigene Hand vor Augen sehen.

Zabini murmelte einige Worte und ein paar Fackeln leuchteten auf.

Hermione ließ ihren Blick schweifen, konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen, wozu dieser Raum ursprünglich gedient hatte.

„Das hier ist die Rumpelkammer.", beantwortete Zabini ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Hier landen die ausrangierten Möbel aus den Klassenzimmern und Schlafsälen."

In der Tat fand sich bei näherer Betrachtung nahezu alles hier – vom Schreibtisch bis zum Bett.

Zabini fischte zwei Stühle aus dem Durcheinander und wischte galant den Staub von den Sitzflächen, bevor er Hermione einen Platz anbot. Als beide eine einigermaßen bequeme Position gefunden hatten, begann er zu erzählen.

„Ich vermute, du weißt, dass Dracos Familie, ebenso wie meine, den dunklen Lord unterstützt hat?" Auf ein Nicken Hermiones hin fuhr er fort: „Lucius ist einer seiner treuesten Anhänger. So etwas wie seine rechte Hand. Auch meine Mutter gehört zum innersten Kreis um Du-weißt-schon-wen. Draco und ich kennen uns daher schon seit frühester Kindheit. Und wir sind schon fast genauso lange befreundet. Er weiß, dass ich auf keine seiner Lügen reingefallen wäre und so hat er mir, wenn er auch eine Zeit lang gezögert hat, die Wahrheit erzählt."

Hermione sah, dass Zabini sich unwohl dabei fühlte, das Vertrauen Malfoys zu verraten und sie gab sich Mühe, ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu schenken. Einen Moment lang befürchtete sie, er würde doch einen Rückzieher machen, doch dann begann er wieder zu reden.

Und eines musste Hermione ihm lassen – wenn Blaise Zabini etwas konnte, dann war es mit Worten umgehen. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und sie fühlte sich von seiner Erzählung gefangen genommen. Fast schien es ihr, als wäre sie dabei, säße im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und beobachtete Malfoy dabei, wie er Blaise gegenüber in einem der großen dunkelgrünen Ohrensessel Platz nahm.

**  
**

**  
**

_Zabini wies auf eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Wie erwartet antwortete Draco mit einem Nicken und Blaise füllte zwei Gläser. Er konnte spüren, dass sein Freund sich unwohl fühlte – er war nie der Typ gewesen, der mit seinen Problemen hausieren ging. Schon in ihrer Kindheit hatte Draco lieber allein über seinen Schwierigkeiten gebrütet und sich höchstens mit einem fertig ausgearbeiteten Racheplan an Blaise gewandt, damit dieser ihm bei der Durchführung half.. _

_Dieses Mal jedoch schien Draco etwas widerfahren zu sein, dass es nicht allein bewältigen konnte. Und allein dieser Gedanke ängstigte Blaise. _

_Er ließ sich gegen die samtige Rückenlehne des Sessels sinken und prostete seinem Gegenüber zu. Während er an seinem Whiskey nippte und sich dem Gefühl hingab, als dieser wie flüssiges Feuer durch seine Kehle rann, beobachtete er Draco. Er sah ausgemergelt aus, übernächtigt. _

_Draco schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand und ihren trägen Kreisen, während er das Glas behutsam schwenkte. Gemeinsam mit dem gediegenen Ambiente des Gemeinschaftsraumes übte das eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus._

_Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und warf zitternde Schatten auf die dunklen, deckenhohen Bücherregale in ihrem Rücken. Malfoys Füße schoben sich noch eine Zeit lang unruhig über den hochflorigen, fast schwarzen Teppich, bis sie endlich zur Ruhe kamen. _

_Blaise hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Nach einem letzten Blick in die lodernden Flammen öffnete Draco schließlich den Mund. Er zögerte erneut. Entschied sich dann dagegen zu reden und trank stattdessen seinerseits einen Schluck Whiskey. _

_Die Wärme, die sich in seinem Magen ausbreitet, half ihm sich weiter zu entspannen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich erst nach dem zweiten Glas in der Lage, mit Zabini zu sprechen._

„_Blaise, du bist mein bester Freund. Schon seit fast 17 Jahren.", begann er endlich. „Aber wenn du nur ein Wort über dieses Gespräch verlierst, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh wirst."_

**  
**

**  
**

An dieser Stelle machte Zabini eine kurze Pause und blickte Hermione schuldbewusst an. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er seine Freundschaft mit Draco riskierte, wenn er weiter sprach. Andererseits war der Draco, den er kannte, schon seit Wochen verschwunden.

Hermione verstand seine Skrupel und sie bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er sie überwand, um Malfoy zu helfen.

„Ich werde ihm nichts davon sagen.", versicherte sie.

**  
**

**  
**

_Malfoy war trotz Zabinis Zustimmung, das Gespräch vertraulich zu behandeln, noch eine Weile unruhig in seinem Sessel hin und her gerutscht, bevor er sich endlich überwinden konnte, offen zu sprechen._

„_Du weißt, dass der dunkle Lord von mir verlangt hat, das Versagen meines Vaters wieder gut zu machen und im Austausch gegen das Leben meiner Mutter Dumbledore für ihn zu töten."_

_Zabini nickte. Ihm wurde immer noch mulmig bei dem Gedanken an Voldemort. Zu lange hatte man ihm eingetrichtert, ihn als den unangefochtenen Herrscher der Zaubererwelt zu betrachten, um den eigenen Wechsel auf die Seite des Lichtes auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen._

„_Und du weißt auch, dass ich seine Befehle verweigert habe und stattdessen meine Mutter und mich an Dumbledore ausgeliefert habe."_

_Ein erneutes Nicken von Zabini._

„_Dumbledore hat meine Mutter an einen sicheren Ort bringen lassen, zum Ausgleich dafür, dass ich ihm bei der Verteidigung der Schule geholfen und bei den Todessern spioniert habe."_

_Zabini fragte sich, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte. All das hatte er im letzten Jahr viel detaillierter miterleben müssen, als ihm lieb gewesen war._

„_Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es kein fairer Handel war."_

_Das war neu. Zabini hob die Augenbrauen. _

„_Inwiefern?", hakte er nach._

„_Ich habe geholfen und spioniert, aber meine Mutter war nicht sicher."_

„_Sagt wer?"_

„_Wer auch immer sie entführt hat."_

_Zabini schnappte nach Luft. Narzissa Malfoy – enführt?_

„_Wann?"_

„_Vor einem Monat. McGonagall hat es mir gesagt. Irgendjemand hat sie gefunden."_

**  
**

**  
**

„Aber vielleicht wurde sie nicht entführt, sondern ist freiwillig gegangen.", platzte es aus Hermione heraus.

Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Dumbledore versagt haben sollte. Das war sicherlich alles nur ein Missverständnis.

Zabini lächelte traurig.

„Glaub mir, das hätte ich auch gerne geglaubt. Und ich habe versucht Draco davon zu überzeugen. Aber Narzissa ist nicht freiwillig gegangen. Die Wohnung war verwüstet und sie haben Blut gefunden. Ihr Blut."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

„Woher wissen wir, dass sie nicht tot ist?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Zabini beobachtete die junge Gryffindor eine Weile, als versuche er sich zu entscheiden, ob sie die ganze Wahrheit verkraften würde. Sie wirkte plötzlich viel kleiner als sonst.

„Sie haben noch einen Zettel gefunden. Mit einer Nachricht für Draco. ‚_Tu deine Pflicht oder sie stirbt_'."

Schweigen breitete sich in dem Raum aus. Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder schreien sollte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich ihr Magen wieder beruhigen würde, bevor sie sich hier vor Zabinis Augen übergab.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht dass das Vermögen der Familie vom Ministerium eingefroren worden war. Oder dass sein Vater den Kuss des Dementoren empfangen sollte. Doch die Wahrheit war weit grausamer.

Hermione wusste kaum etwas über Malfoy. Doch er hatte sich für seine Mutter auf die Seite des Lichts gestellt. Er hatte das, woran er sein ganzes Leben lang geglaubt hatte, für sie aufgegeben.

Hermione verstand die Ideale nicht, für die er kämpfte. Sie verstand nicht, woran er glaubte. Sie verstand nicht, wie er sein Leben so führen konnte, wie er es getan hatte. Doch sie verstand sehr gut, dass ihn der Gedanke, seine Mutter zu verlieren, fast um den Verstand brachte.

„Welche Pflicht?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Tja, das ist in der Tat die Frage. Dumbledore ist schon tot. Draco vermutet, dass er sich wieder den Todessern anschließen soll."

„Hat er es getan?"

„Ich schätze, er hätte es getan. Er macht sich nicht allzu große Illusionen, dass sie seine Mutter tatsächlich freilassen würden, wenn er täte, was sie sagen, aber er hätte es vermutlich trotzdem versucht. Aber Dumbledore hat offensichtlich vorgesorgt. Ich weiß nichts genaues, aber Draco sagt, dass er nicht mehr zurück kann. Vielleicht ein unbrechbarer Schwur, vielleicht ein anderer bindender Zauber. Wie gesagt, ich kenne keine Einzelheiten."

Hermione spürte, wie eine Welle der Erleichterung sie durchflutete. Er konnte nicht zu den Todessern überlaufen. Sie musste nicht plötzlich wieder damit beginnen, ihm zu misstrauen.

Gleichzeitig stellte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrer Freude ein. Wie hart musste es für ihn sein, seiner Mutter nicht helfen zu können. Machte er sich Vorwürfe? Bereute er die Entscheidungen, die er im letzten Jahr getroffen hatte?

Zabini riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und lieferte auch gleich eine Antwort auf einige ihrer Fragen.

„Er hasst den dunklen Lord jetzt mehr denn je. Ich glaube kaum, dass die Todesser wissen, wie gut es für sie ist, dass er zu keinem ihrer Initiationstreffen erscheinen kann – er würde ihnen mit bloßen Händen die Hälse umdrehen."

Wieder erfüllte Stille den kleinen Raum. Eine unbehagliche Stille, in der keiner von beiden umhin kam, sich zu fragen, was er selbst an Malfoys Stelle empfinden würde. Hermione wusste, dass sie es sich nicht ansatzweise vorstellen konnte. Ihr schauderte.

„Du hast doch auch die Seiten gewechselt. Hast du Angst um deine Mutter?", fragte sie unvermittelt. Ihre Stimme klang besorgt.

Blaise hob überrascht den Kopf. Warum sollte die kleine Gryffindor sich für ihn und seine Familie interessieren? Andererseits, scheinbar interessierte sie sich ja auch für Malfoy.

„Meine Mutter ist dem dunklen Lord treu ergeben. Und soweit es sie betrifft, hat sie schon seit dem letzten Jahr keinen Sohn mehr. Sie stellt also nicht unbedingt ein geeignetes Druckmittel dar.", erläuterte er trocken. „Abgesehen davon bin ich nicht so mächtig wie Draco. Mit mir hat der dunkle Lord nur einen Bauern verloren. Mit Draco hingegen… nun, es ist kein Geheimnis, dass er sein besonderer Günstling war. Es gab scheinbar große Pläne für ihn."

Blaise zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte sich nie darum gerissen, im Ansehen Voldemorts zu steigen. Seiner Meinung nach war es an der Spitze nicht nur einsam, es war auch ein viel zu weiter Weg nach unten.

Hermione betrachtete Zabini aufmerksam. Bisher hatte sie sich nie Gedanken gemacht, dass der Wechsel auf die Seite des Lichts nicht nur in einem Gesinnungswechsel bestand. Sie hatte es als das größte Problem betrachtet, die lang gehegten Vorurteile über Bord zu werfen. Doch jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass einige der Schüler teuer für diesen Schritt hatten zahlen müssen. Hätte sie den Mut gehabt, sich gegen ihre eigene Familie zu stellen und alles aufzugeben?

Vielleicht sollte sie sich den Luxus gestatten, ihre Haltung den Schülern von Slytherin gegenüber noch einmal zu überdenken. Sie gab das nicht gern zu, aber offensichtlich hatte auch sie sich dazu verleiten lassen, Menschen der Bequemlichkeit halber in Schubladen zu stecken, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie erst als Individuen kennen zu lernen.

Immerhin saß sie nun schon seit fast zwei Stunden mit einem Slytherin in einem verlassenen Kellerraum und war weder beleidigt, noch tätlich angegriffen worden. Sie hatte, im Gegenteil, eine überaus zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit ihm geführt und konnte nicht umhin Zabinis Wortgewandtheit im Stillen mit der von Ron zu vergleichen. So lieb Ron auch sein mochte, hier zog er definitiv den Kürzeren.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie schließlich.

Zabini legte den Kopf schief.

„Welcher Teil genau?", wollte er wissen.

„Mein Verhalten in den letzten sechs Jahren. Es war sehr kindisch von mir, euch alle über einen Kamm zu scheren."

„Nun, es würde sehr unattraktiv aussehen, wenn ich mit weit offenem Mund hier vor dir säße, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mich danach fühle. Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?"

Hermione lachte auf. So weit sie sich erinnern konnte, war das das erste Mal in Gegenwart eines Slytherins.

„Ja, ich habe das wirklich gesagt. Und ich habe es auch so gemeint."

„In dem Fall nehme ich die Entschuldigung sehr gerne an. Auch wenn ich wirklich keinen Schimmer habe, wo das her gekommen ist… Du scheinst eine sehr sprunghafte Person zu sein."

Hermione errötete leicht, obwohl ihr das freundliche Lächeln auf Zabinis Zügen nicht entgangen war.

„Ich war in Gedanken wohl ein kleines Bisschen abgeschweift."

Zabini grinste, als er sah, wie peinlich es ihr war. Sie war süß, wenn sie verlegen war.

„Nun, hast du eine Idee, wie wir Draco helfen können?", kam sie zu dem ursprünglichen Thema zurück. Moment, hatte sie Malfoy gerade Draco genannt?

Zabini seufzte leise.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Aber eigentlich glaube ich auch gar nicht, dass wir etwas tun können. Ich meine, wir können es nicht ungeschehen machen. Wir können seine Mutter nicht zurückholen. Wir können nur versuchen, für ihn da zu sein."

Hermione hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Nicht, dass ich das nicht gern tun würde, aber wie? Wir sind nicht unbedingt befreundet…"

„Das ist eine nette Umschreibung. Und vermutlich eine der größten Untertreibungen, die ich je gehört habe.", grinste Blaise. „Aber ich denke, es reicht schon, wenn er die Möglichkeit hat, nicht allein zu sein. Wenn er Streit anfängt, na ja, streite einfach mit ihm. Könnte ihm helfen Dampf abzulassen und er hat jemandem zum Reden."

Hermione verzog den Mund, unterbrach ihn aber nicht.

„Und wenn du kannst, halte dich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf, dann kann er dazu kommen, wenn ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Eine zeitlang hat er seine Abende mit mir bei den Slytherins verbracht, aber das hat aufgehört. Nicht, dass ich ihm großartig hätte helfen können. Aber immerhin war er nicht allein. Wir haben Zauberschach gespielt, geredet, getrunken… du weißt schon, solche Dinge halt."

„Oh ja, das weiß ich allerdings. Insbesondere das Ding mit dem Trinken…", warf Hermione streng ein.

Zabini legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie einen Moment verwirrt. Dann erinnerte er sich an Hermiones sehr bildreiche Schilderung von einem sehr betrunkenen Draco und lachte amüsiert.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, an diesem einen Abend sind die Dinge vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen außer Kontrolle geraten." Er kicherte, als er an seinen eigenen fruchtlosen Versuch dachte, ins Bett zu gelangen. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass wir beide am nächsten Morgen und den Rest des Tages ausreichend dafür gebüßt haben."

Hermione konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sah wie Blaise ob der Erinnerung gequält das Gesicht verzog.

„Tja, Strafe muss sein.", flötete sie. „Aber vielleicht kannst du ihn dazu bringen, dass er sich wieder öfter mit dir trifft. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass du ihn in einem Zustand zurückbringst, der mich nicht dazu zwingt, hinter ihm herzuputzen.", fügte sie warnend hinzu.

„Jawohl Madam." Blaise blaue Augen funkelten belustigt, bevor er mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen fortfuhr. „Aber wenn du keine weiteren Vorschläge hast, würde ich jetzt gerne in meinen Schlafsaal verschwinden. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die anderen einen Suchtrupp nach mir ausschicken und mir fallen ohnehin bald die Augen zu."

„Ja, du hast Recht, es ist wirklich schon viel zu spät. Tut mir leid, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so lange dauern würde.", entschuldigte sich Hermione, während sie kämpfte, um sich nicht von Blaise Gähnen anstecken zu lassen.

„Ist kein Problem. Ich hätte mich ja auch kürzer fassen können.", grinste er. „Wenn einem vom uns noch etwas Bahnbrechendes einfällt oder sich die Dinge mit Draco verschlimmern, sollten wir uns noch einmal treffen."

Beide erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen, während Hermione noch ihre Zustimmung murmelte. Ihr Rücken schmerzte vom langen Sitzen und sie hatte bereits in der letzten Nacht nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie ins Bett kam.

Zusammen mit Blaise schob sie sich durch den engen Durchgang bis zu dem Flur, der zur Küche führte. Dort nickten sie sich noch einmal zu und trennten sich von einander, um zu ihren jeweiligen Schlafsälen zu gehen.

„Ach, und Hermione?", hörte sie Zabinis Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Ja?"

„Du hast heute Abend sehr schön ausgesehen."

Blaise grinste, als sie errötete und die Augen niederschlug.

„Danke, Blaise.", murmelte sie überrascht.

„Kein Problem. Und auch wenn er es vermutlich nicht gesagt hat, Draco fand das auch."

Hermione riss die Augen auf. Was? Blaise sah die unausgesprochene Frage, doch er lächelte nur und machte sich endgültig auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Morgen früh würde er es sicher bereuen, dass es so spät geworden war.


	14. Der Tag danach

_A/N: Diesmal hat es etwas länger gedauert - dummerweise hab ich vorgestern von der perfekten Szene geträumt und um die einzubauen, musste ich alles wieder umschmeißen... ich hoffe, man merkt es den folgenden Kapiteln nicht an. Nebenher arbeite ich an einem kleinen Hermione-Zabini-Oneshot, um meine Obsession für Blaise nicht an dieser Geschichte auslassen zu müssen. Sollte ich ihn fertig schreiben, sage ich euch natürlich Bescheid ;)_

_Ein liebes Dankeschön geht mal wieder an meine Reviewer - schön, dass es Euch gefallen hat:__ LunaNigra, Lena, one77, Gifty, teddy172, Valentina (ähm, gut, bei der Kapitellänge habe ich wieder versagt... aber es war mal doppelt so lang, bis ich alles umwerfen musste...), BlueApril, aleksandramalfoy und Weltherscherchen._**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 13 – Der Tag danach**

Als Hermione am Morgen nach dem Weihnachtsball die Augen aufschlug stand die Sonne bereits ein gutes Stück höher, als sie es beim Aufwachen gewöhnt war. So ein Mist. Hoffentlich hatte sie das Frühstück nicht verpasst.

Schnell lief sie ins Bad und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Das kühle Wasser erfrischte sie und sie fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

Sie hatte noch nie verschlafen. Jedenfalls so gut wie nie. Zum Glück war keine Schule - kaum auszudenken, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig zum Unterricht erschienen wäre.

Unweigerlich drifteten ihre Gedanken zu dem Grund ihres späten Erwachens: ihrem Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Situation nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte, trotzdem fühlte sie sich seltsam erleichtert. Es lag nun nicht mehr allein in ihrer Verantwortung, Malfoy zu helfen. Blaise würde sich sicherlich etwas einfallen lassen.

Von diesem Gedanken beruhigt, bändigte sie ihre mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch getrockneten Haare in einem nachlässigen Dutt und kuschelte sich in ein viel zu großes, aber ungeheuer flauschiges graues Baumwoll-Sweatshirt. Nachdem sie eine bequeme schwarze Jeans übergestreift hatte, lief sie hinunter in die große Halle, um wenigstens noch eine Scheibe Brot zum Frühstück zu ergattern.

Wenige Meter vor ihrem Ziel traf sie auf Blaise Zabini, der sich, den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen nach zu schließen, in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie sie befand.

„Guten Morgen, Blaise.", grinste sie fröhlich.

„Morgen, Hermione.", grüßte er unter Gähnen zurück. „Wie kannst du nur so frisch und gut gelaunt aussehen, wenn du doch genauso wenig geschlafen hast, wie ich?"

Sie lachte.

„Oh, ich teile ungern meine größten Geheimnisse, aber dir kann ich es ja sagen." Verschwörerisch beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: „Es gibt da einen Ort… wenn du dort nach dem Aufwachen hingehst… du musst einige geheime Hebel bedienen… nur die Eingeweihten wissen wie… und dann bricht es über dich herein… und du fühlst dich erfrischt, wie neu geboren." Sie senkte ihre Stimme noch weiter. „Der Ort hat einen Namen." Sie wandte den Kopf zu allen Seiten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand belauschte. Zabini hing mit großen Augen an ihren Lippen. „Man nennt ihn… die Dusche."

Stille.

Hermione sah, wie es in Blaise arbeitete. Dann verengten seine Augen sich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Sehr komisch, Granger.", schimpfte er entrüstet.

Hermione spürte, wie sie bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu halten, rot anlief. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Ein Kichern entwich ihr. Zabini hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und piekte sie in die Seite.

„Na los doch, lass es raus, bevor du platzt."

Die Aufforderung wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Hermione hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es ein aussichtsloser Kampf gewesen war. Während ihr die Tränen vor Lachen über die Wangen rannen und sie, von einem Lachkrampf nach dem anderen geschüttelt, verzweifelt um Luft rang, erreichten sie und Blaise die große Halle.

„Versuch, nicht zu ersticken.", empfahl er, ihr freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfend, bevor er sich von ihr trennt, um zu dem Tisch der Slytherins zu gehen.

Als Hermione den Gryffindor-Tisch erreichte, hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Sie wischte ihre Lachtränen fort und versuchte, das widerspenstige Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht zu verscheuchen.

Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie die verwunderten Blicke, die ihr Harry, Ron und Ginny zuwarfen.

„Ich fürchte, man kann es nicht erklären. Man muss einfach dabei gewesen sein.", entschuldigte sie sich, das erneut aufkommende Kichern unterdrückend.

Ginny legte interessiert den Kopf schief. Sie wusste, dass Hermione sich Blaise für ihr Gespräch über Malfoy ausgeguckt hatte und brannte darauf, Einzelheiten zu hören. Scheinbar war es erfolgreich verlaufen.

Harry und Ron hingegen wirkten nach wie vor überaus verloren.

„Ich wäre schon dankbar, wenn du erklären könntest, warum du überhaupt mit Zabini sprichst.", brachte Harry schließlich hervor.

Ups. Ja, das sah vermutlich seltsam aus. Besonders, da sie es selbst gestern noch für kaum möglich gehalten hätte.

„Aber Harry, er hat doch auch Arithmantik belegt. Hermione wird wohl ein Schulprojekt mit ihm bearbeiten, nicht wahr?" sprang Ginny ein.

Hermione beeilte sich, ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie schenkte Ginny ein dankbares Lächeln, als Harry und Ron ohne weitere Fragen die Erklärung akzeptierten. Wieso war sie denn nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen? Schlagfertigkeit war in diesem Jahr offensichtlich nicht ihre starke Seite.

„Wie bist du gestern Abend eigentlich so plötzlich verschwunden?" fragt Ron, als sie sich schon in Sicherheit wähnte. „Gerade standest du noch neben uns und kaum waren wir in der Eingangshalle, da warst du auch schon weg."

„Oh, ich… ich musste noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit einigen Vertrauensschülern klären und hab die Gelegenheit genutzt, als ich sie in der Halle plötzlich vor mir sah. Aber dann hab ich euch nicht wieder gefunden und bin in mein Zimmer gegangen."

Hatten sie ihr früher auch so viele Fragen gestellt? Das war ja wie ein Spießrutenlauf.

„Aber wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich jetzt gerne etwas essen – die Frühstückszeit ist schon fast vorbei und ich kann, im Gegensatz zu dir Ron, keine Scheibe Brot auf einmal in den Mund stecken.", warf sie schnell ein, als sie sah, wie Rons Mund sich erneut öffnete.

Er klappte den ihn wieder zu und Hermione genoss erleichtert die folgende gefräßige Stille.

Nachdem sie ihr (kurzes) Frühstück beendet hatte, begab sie sich mit ihrem Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Hermione ahnte nicht, dass zur gleichen Zeit wie sie noch zehn andere Menschen den letzten Bissen ihres Frühstücks verspeisten und sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben.

Anders als in Hogwarts zeigte die Decke des Raumes hier nicht die Gewitterwolken, die den morgendlichen Himmel überzogen. Stattdessen erinnerte grob bearbeiteter Stein und langsam von ihm herabtropfendes Kondenswasser daran, dass sich etliche Meter Erde über ihren Köpfen befanden.

Die Männer in ihren schwarzen Roben zeigten sich jedoch unbeeindruckt. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte mehr Stunden in diesen Katakomben verbracht, als er zählen konnte. Und jeder einzelne von ihnen liebte die Dunkelheit, die sie hier trotz der vielen Kerzen umschloss.

Die schwarzen Masken tief über ihre Gesichter gezogen begaben sie sich in einer langen Reihe auf die vergitterte Tür am Ende des Raumes zu.

Einer von ihnen streckte die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab aus und murmelte einige Worte.

Die Tür schob sich knarrend auf.

Der angrenzende Raum lag in noch tieferer Dunkelheit und die geöffnete Tür warf einen schmalen Lichtschein auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte des Zimmers.

Auf dem Stuhl saß eine Frau.

Eine angekettete Frau.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf. Ihr schweißnasses Haar klebte an ihrem Kopf und ihre Augen blickten unfokussiert in Richtung des Lichtes.

Keiner der Männer zeigte eine Regung. Sie betraten den Raum und stellten sich an den Wänden entlang im Kreis um sie herum auf.

Langsam erhoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf die erbarmungswürdige Gestalt.

„Crucio!", erklang es wie aus einem Mund.

Der Körper der Frau krampfte sich zusammen, nur von den Fesseln auf dem Stuhl gehalten. Ihrer Kehle entrang sich ein Schrei, der von den Wänden ihres Gefängnisses widerhallte.

Die Männer beendeten ihren Zauber rasch, wohl wissend, dass ihr Opfer die Qualen nicht lange überleben konnte. Ihr Leben mochte nichts wert sein, jedoch war keiner der Anwesenden gewillt, den Genuss, den die Folter bereitete, vorschnell aufzugeben.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

In Hogwarts waren Hermione und Ginny auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie hatten eine Ausrede gebraucht, um sich von den anderen Gryffindors abzusetzen und Ginnys Schwäche in Arithmantik kam ihnen gerade recht. Niemand hatte sie begleiten wollen, um stundenlang über Tabellen, Graphen und komplizierten Berechnungen zu brüten.

„Nun erzähl schon.", drängelte Ginny ungeduldig.

Hermione wollte gerade zu einer ausführlichen Beschreibung ihres Gesprächs mit Zabini am Abend zuvor ansetzen, als Malfoy mit seinen Schatten Crabbe und Goyle um die Ecke bog.

„Sieh an. Da haben wir ja zwei von Hagrids Schützlingen - einen Bücherwurm und ein Wiesel. Solltet ihr nicht in euren Käfigen bleiben, bis zur nächsten Stunde _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_?"

Malfoy verzog den Mund zu einem überlegenen Lächeln und sah sich Beifall heischend zu seinen Spießgesellen um.

„Malfoy, deine unverschämten Sprüche helfen dir weder dabei, dein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen, noch deine Sorgen zu vergessen.", platzte Hermione heraus, bevor sie sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte.

Oh verflixt. Sie wusste doch eigentlich von gar nichts. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?

In Malfoys Augen konnte sie neben Überraschung deutlich wachsendes Misstrauen lesen.

‚Denk nach, Hermione, denk nach. Du musst doch irgendetwas sagen können, um hier wieder raus zu kommen…'

„Warum dieser überraschte Blick, Malfoy?", fragte sie so überheblich wie möglich. Er musste ihr das einfach abkaufen. „Hast du gedacht, ich wüsste nicht, dass du gestern Abend nach dem Ball deine Pflichten vernachlässigt hast? Du hättest um ein Uhr einen Kontrollgang machen sollen, um sicher zu stellen, dass alle Schüler in ihren Schlafräumen waren…"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und klopfte mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. Hoffentlich wirkte das bedrohlich.

Zugegeben, es war hoch gepokert, aber sie war sich fast sicher, dass Malfoy sein warmes Bett den zugigen Fluren Hogwarts vorgezogen hatte.

„Granger, mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Was interessiert mich, wer sich nachts in der Schule rumtreibt?"

Mit diesen Worten schritt Malfoy an Hermione und Ginny vorbei, sein Gefolge hinter ihm hereilend.

Hemione stieß hörbar erleichtert den Atem aus, während Ginny neben ihr grinste.

„Ach Mione, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal erleben würde, wie dein Mund schneller als dein Gehirn arbeitet. Jetzt siehst du mal, wie Ron sich immerzu fühlt." Sie kicherte. „Aber jetzt komm weiter, ich will endlich von gestern Abend hören. Scheinbar hast du ja etwas erfahren."


	15. Ein neuer Tiefpunkt

_A/N: Entschuldigt, hat wieder etwas gedauert. Aber leider hab ich mich mit meinen Änderungen in letzter Sekunde selbst reingelegt - plötzlich passen die ganzen folgenden Kapitel nicht mehr und ich muss alles neu schreiben. Außerdem gab es natürlich eine kleine Pause, um den siebten Band zu verschlingen ;) _

_Ein Dankeschön geht an meine Reviewer: LunaNigra, teddy172, alexandramalfoy (oh, keine Sorge, die Szene in dem Verließ hatte keinen tieferen Sinn - wie Ihr alle richtig erraten habt, handelt es sich bei der Frau um Narzissa und ich wollte nur verdeutlichen, dass die Gute sich nicht gerade unter Palmen am Strand befindet, während ihr Söhnchen vor Sorge nicht schlafen kann - war etwas schwierig, weil ich ja eigentlich eher aus Hermiones Sicht schreibe) und pantaley (ja, bei nochmaligem Lesen fand ich den Sprung selbst etwas verwirrend - ich hoffe, dass ich das diesmal etwas besser hinbekommen habe).  
_

_Ach, und eine kleine Warnung noch: Im zweiten Absatz (also nach der Trennlinie) dieses Kapitels wird es ein bisschen unschön - da die Geschichte als "M" einsortiert ist, seid Ihr natürlich alle schon erwachsen, aber ich wollte es für die Leute mich schrecklich empfindlichen Magen mal erwähnen..._

* * *

**-  
**

**Kapitel 14 – Ein neuer Tiefpunkt**

In der menschenleeren Arithmantik-Ecke der Bibliothek sitzend erzählte Hermione Ginny alles, was sie von Blaise Zabini erfahren hatte. Und es schien ihr, als würde sie die Tragweite des Ganzen erst jetzt, da sie es laut aussprach, wirklich begreifen.

Malfoys Mutter war entführt. Nicht von irgendjemandem, sondern von Lord Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten. Und es war kein Geheimnis, dass diesen Leuten weder die körperliche, noch die geistige Gesundheit ihrer Gefangenen am Herzen lag. Und scheinbar gab es keine Möglichkeit für Malfoy, den an ihn gestellten Forderungen nachzugehen. Er musste tatenlos abwarten, wie sie seine Mutter für seinen Widerstand bestrafen würden.

Das war mehr, als sie selbst ihrem ärgsten Feind wünschen würde. Eine Welle von Mitleid erfasste sie. Und voller Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass der alte Hass verschwunden war. Wie sollte sie jemanden hassen, der so gebrochen war, dem das Leben so übel mitgespielt hatte?

Sie konnte sich nach wie vor nicht zu freundschaftlichen Gefühlen durchringen. Malfoy war und blieb einfach ein blasierter Idiot, und über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er sie all die Jahre als minderwertigen Abschaum klassifiziert hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht hinwegsehen. Auch wenn er sich in der letzten Zeit immer wieder von einer Seite gezeigt hatte, die sie nie an ihm vermutet hätte, so war er doch jedes Mal zu seinem arroganten Selbst zurückgekehrt. Sie konnte ihm nicht trauen.

Aber dennoch hatte der inzwischen schon so lange anhaltende Wunsch ihm zu helfen etwas in ihr bewirkt. Sie mochte Draco Malfoy nicht – nicht wirklich – und sie konnte nicht vergessen, was er gewesen war, doch sie konnte ihm verzeihen. Man sprach so oft von ‚ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit' – sollte es so etwas geben, so war seine Schuld inzwischen sicherlich mehr als beglichen.

Und zu Hermiones unendlicher Erleichterung, konnte sie auf Ginnys Gesicht deutlich ganz ähnliche Gedanken und Gefühle lesen. Alles war in Ordnung, alles war vollkommen normal. Auch Harry und Ron würden sie verstehen, sie wollte die beiden nur nicht mit all diesen Geschichten belasten. Das war der einzige Grund, aus dem sie ihnen nichts erzählte – die Angst, sie könnten sich von ihr verraten fühlen hatte gar nichts damit zu tun und war schlicht und ergreifend irrational.

-

* * *

- 

In einem anderen Teil Englands wurde eine Tür geöffnet. Ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer wäre vermutlich überrascht gewesen, dass sie geräuschlos aufschwang. Von einer vergitterten Tür in einem feuchten Kellergewölbe erwartete man einfach ein Knarren.

Eine schlanke, fast elfenbeinfarbene Hand, die einen Zauberstab umfasst hielt, zeigte sich in der Türöffnung. Sie wurde gefolgt von einer in schwarze Roben gekleideten, hoch gewachsenen, männlichen Gestalt. Das Gesicht wurde von einer tief sitzenden Kapuze vollständig in tiefen Schatten gehüllt.

Der Raum, den der Mann betrat, war leer – bis auf einen klobigen Stuhl in seiner Mitte. Die an ihn gefesselte Frau reagierte weder auf die sich öffnende Tür, noch auf den Lichtstrahl, der sie streifte. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich. Das weißblonde Haar hing strähnig über ihren zusammengesunkenen Schultern.

„Sieh mich an.", befahl der Mann.

Sie hob den Kopf, unfähig auch nur den kleinsten Widerstand zu leisten. Bodenlose Erschöpfung entstellte ihre ehemals schönen Gesichtszüge. Auch wenn sie noch nicht tot war, der Lebensfunke in ihren Augen war schon längst erloschen.

Der Mann lächelte.

„Sectumsempra!"

Blutende Striemen erschienen auf den Wangen der Frau.

„Gefällt dir das?" fragte er höhnisch. „Magst du den Schmerz? Willst du dein schönes Gesicht mit eigenen Augen sehen?"

Er rief einen Spiegel herbei und ließ ihn vor ihr in der Luft schweben. Ausdruckslos musterte sie ihr eigenes Bild, nicht mehr fähig auch nur das geringste Entsetzen zu empfinden.

„Es sieht so aus, als würde dir unser kleines Spielchen langweilig werden.", bemerkte er. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal etwas anderes versuchen."

Er zog einen langen Metalldorn aus einer Tasche seiner Robe. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erhitzte er dessen Spitze, bis sie zu glühen begann.

„Nun, meine Schöne, wo sollen wir anfangen? Der Hals? Die Brust? Oder doch lieber die Augen?"

Während er sprach näherte er sich ihr und deutete mit dem heißen Metall auf ihren Körper. Weniger Zentimeter vor ihren Augen hielt er inne.

„Ja, ich denke, wir beginnen hier. Du wirst nie wieder auf mich herabsehen." Er lächelte grausam. „Nie…" – der Dorn drang in ihr rechts Auge – „wieder!" – und in das linke.

Die Schreie der Frau hallten durch das Gewölbe, mischten sich mit dem Übelkeit erregenden Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch und dem haltlosen Lachen des Mannes.

„Genieß den Schmerz. Und keine Sorge, ich komme wieder."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sich zurück. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

-

* * *

- 

In dem schummerigen Kellergewölbe öffnete sich erneut die vergitterte Tür. Der in Schwarz gekleidete Mann betrat den Raum mit der gefesselten Frau.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte er anzüglich. „Keine Sorge, du wirst nicht mehr ohne mich sein müssen. Der dunkle Lord hat seine Pläne geändert."

Der Kopf der Frau hob sich in seine Richtung. Sollte sie endlich frei gelassen werden?

Der erhobene Zauberstab war auf ihre Brust gerichtet.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Grünes Licht schoss auf sie zu, eine Strähne weißblonden Haares lugte unter der Kapuze hervor.

-

* * *

- 

In Hogwarts kam Hermione erschöpft aus der Bibliothek zurück. Der Aufsatz für Zaubertränke war ungewöhnlich schwer gewesen.

Noch während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln Malfoy vor dem Kamin sitzen. Aus dem Feuer ragte der Kopf eines in eine schwarze Kutte gekleideten Mannes. Sein Gesicht war verhüllt.

Einen Moment lang ging ihr der absurde Gedanke, es würde sich um einen Todesser handeln, durch ihren Kopf. Doch dann begriff sie, dass Malfoy dann wohl kaum so friedlichen vor dem Kaminfeuer sitzen würde. Er wirkte verstört und schockiert, und vielleicht auch ängstlich, aber er zeigte keinerlei Unbehagen seinem geheimnisvollen Gesprächspartner gegenüber.

Hermione bereitete sich darauf vor, erneut von ihm aus dem Zimmer vertrieben zu werden, doch Malfoy zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er ihr Eintreten gehört haben musste. Stattdessen saß er still und mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern da und starrte blicklos auf den fremden Mann.

Hermione wusste, dass sie jedes Recht der Welt hatte, sich in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten, trotz allem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie in seine Privatsphäre eindrang.

So leise wie möglich, schlich sie ihre Treppe hinauf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.


	16. Am See

_A/N: Dieses Mal bin ich wieder ein bisschen schneller - kann Euch ja nicht jedes Mal warten lassen ;) Oh, und ich habe ein paar Kleinigkeiten im letzten Kapitel geändert (ausschießlich im dritten Teil - dem mit dem Avada-Fluch). One77 hatte mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Narzissas Augen scheinbar auf wundersame Weise nachgewachsen waren ;) Und was lernen wir daraus? Nachträglich Abschnitte einfügen kann einfach nicht gut gehen ;)  
_

_Mein Dank geht an meine Reviewer: one77 (Nochmals vielen lieben Dank für den Hinweis.) und Valentina (Ich fürchte, das ist Wunschdenken ;) Aber danke für das liebe Kompliment.). Nur zwei - ich schätze so etwas nennt man Sommerflaute ;)  
_

* * *

** -  
**

**Kapitel 15 – Am See**

Am nächsten Tag war Hermione am Abend auf dem Rückweg von einem Besuch bei Hagrid. Sie hatte ihren alten Freund schon seit längerem kaum noch gesehen und sehr zu ihrer Beunruhigung hatte er nicht an dem gestrigen Weihnachtsball teilgenommen. Sie war erleichtert gewesen, ihn wohlauf in seiner Hütte vorzufinden, jedoch wenig erfreut, als sie den Grund für seine Abwesenheit erfuhr.

Hagrid nannte einen neuen Schützling sein eigen: einen gerade mal eine Woche alten Knallrümpfigen Kröter. Hermione begriff nicht, warum Hagrid sich nicht für ein normales Haustier wie ihren Krummbein begeistern konnte. Seufzend schüttelte sie einige Schneeflocken von ihrem Mantel. Sie würde mit Harry sprechen, vielleicht konnte der Hagrid zur Vernunft bringen.

Plötzlich erweckte platinblondes Haar ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Draco Malfoy stand am Rand des Sees, an den mächtigen Stamm eines Baumes gelehnt. Was konnte er dort wollen?

Hermione beobachtete ihn eine Weile, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Er starrte einfach auf die Oberfläche des Sees. Neugierig wanderte sie zu ihm herüber.

Der eisige Wind fuhr unter ihren Mantel und sie begann zu zittern. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Malfoy nicht einmal einen Umhang trug. Er musste bereits halb erfroren sein.

Sie näherte sich ihm langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen. Jetzt, wo sie nur noch wenige Schritte von Malfoy entfernt war, konnte sie sehen, dass er zitterte, doch er schien es gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Malfoy gab durch nichts zuerkennen, dass er Hermiones Ankunft bemerkt hatte, doch er zuckte auch nicht zusammen, als sie sich schließlich neben ihn stellte. Offensichtlich war ihm ihr Nahen nicht entgangen.

Eine zeitlang standen beide stumm nebeneinander und beobachteten die stille Oberfläche des Sees. Mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick registrierte Hermione, dass Malfoys Lippen schon ganz blau waren. Seine geröteten Wangen und die ebenfalls rote Nasenspitze verliehen seinem Gesicht mehr Farbe, als sie jemals darin gesehen hatte.

„Malfoy, es ist zu kalt hier draußen. Du wirst noch erfrieren, bitte komm wieder rein.", bat sie ihn sanft.

Er starrte weiter unbeweglich auf die Wasseroberfläche.

„Sie ist tot.", sagte er plötzlich tonlos.

Hermione zuckte zusammen, erschrocken darüber, unvermittelt seine Stimme zu hören.

„Wer ist tot?"

„Meine Mutter.", antwortete Malfoy leise. „Meine Mutter ist tot."

Hermione erstarrte vor Schreck, für einige Sekunden unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

„Oh mein Gott.", flüsterte sie. „Draco. Draco, das tut mir so leid. Wann… wie hast du es erfahren?"

„Gestern. Severus hat es mir gesagt."

„Snape? Snape war in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, er hat mir gefloht. Du hast ihn doch gesehen."

Hermione hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den vermummten Mann, mit dem sie Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte reden sehen.

Aufmerksam ließ sie ihre Augen über Malfoy gleiten. Sie hätte ihn gern in den Arm genommen, um ihm Trost zu spenden, doch sie wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren. Schließlich war sie ein dreckiges Schlammblut… Wenn sie ihm wenigstens über das Haar streichen könnte…

„Wie ist es passiert?" fragte sie stattdessen, um ihre Gedanken abzulenken.

Wieder dauerte es einige Zeit, bis Draco ihr antwortete. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

„Mein Vater."

Er sagte es so leise, dass Hermione ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er damit andeuten wollte, dass…

„Mein Vater hat sie getötet.", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken.

Hermione schnappte nach Luft.

„Warum?" brachte sie hervor.

„Ein Dienst für seinen dunklen Lord. Um nach meinem Verrat unseren ‚guten' Namen wieder rein zu waschen.", erklärte er bitter.

„Aber Lucius sitzt in Askaban."

„Ja, das dachte ich auch. Aber offensichtlich haben wir da beide falsch gedacht." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer dünnen Linie.

Tränen liefen über Hermiones Wangen. Ohne nachzudenken ergriff sie seine Hand.

„Draco es tut mir so leid… es tut mir so leid, dass ich… nichts tun kann."

Bei diesen Worten wandte Malfoy zum ersten Mal den Kopf, um sie direkt anzusehen. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, als sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen erblickte.

„Du hast schon so viel mehr getan, als ich je erwartet hätte." Seine Stimme klang rau vor unterdrückten Tränen.

Hermione konnte ihren Ohren kaum trauen, doch sie zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor sie ihn sanft in ihre Arme zog. Sie wusste nicht genau, wer hier vor ihr stand, doch es war nicht der Draco Malfoy den sie kannte. Doch das war nicht wichtig. Hier stand ein Mensch, der alles verloren hatte und der ihre Hilfe brauchte. Und nur das zählte.

Und Draco weinte. Er schluchzte laut auf, während sie ihn fest hielt und beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich.

Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr und blickte ihr einen Moment lang prüfend ins Gesicht. Er war überrascht davon, einen Teil seines Schmerzes in ihren Augen lesen zu können. Und zum ersten Mal spielte das Blut absolut keine Rolle.

Keiner seiner Freunde, vielleicht ausgenommen Blaise Zabini, hatte jemals wirklich mit ihm gefühlt. Sie hatten zwar immer angemessen ihr Mitleid oder ihre Glückwünsche bekundet, doch sie hatten nie Freude oder Leid mit ihm _geteilt_, so wie Hermione es jetzt tat.

Dankbar schloss er sie in seine Arme und genoss die Ruhe, die sich dabei in ihm ausbreitete und die Sicherheit, die es ihm vermittelte. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte? Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er so etwas ausgerechnet bei ihr fühlte? Sie war ein Schlammblut – sie war dreckig, minderwertig. Er wusste das, so sicher wie er wusste, dass das Gras grün war. Seit frühester Kindheit hatte er nie daran gezweifelt. Und doch war es ihm egal. Was kümmerte es ihn, welches Blut durch ihre Adern floss, wenn sich ihre Haut wie die seine anfühlte?

Hermione hielt ihn ganz fest und er spürte, wie ihre Schultern leicht bebten, als sie still vor sich hin weinte. Es schien ein halbes Leben zu dauern, bis Draco sie wieder losließ und vorsichtig die Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte.

„Ach, ich weiß gar nicht, warum _ich_ weine.", schniefte sie. „Ich sollte dich trösten, nicht du mich. Das ist doch alles verkehrt herum." Peinlich berührte rieb sie resolut mit dem Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts über ihre Augen.

„Das hast du doch schon getan.", lächelte Draco.

Einen Moment lang starrte Hermione ihn nur an. Was das wirklich das erste Mal, dass sie ihn lächeln sah? Nicht feixen oder überheblich grinsen, sondern einfach nur lächeln. Es war erstaunlich, wie es sein Gesicht veränderte.

„Komm, lass uns rein gehen. Es ist definitiv zu kalt, um hier herumzustehen.", sagte sie schließlich.

Als er nickte, hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermione war erleichtert, dass sie unterwegs niemandem begegneten, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie diese plötzliche, friedliche Eintracht erklären sollte. Eigentlich konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären.

-

* * *

- 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen nahmen sie in den bequemen Ohrensesseln am Kamin Platz. Nach der beißenden Kälte draußen am See brannten ihre Gesichter in der vom Feuer erwärmte Luft.

Eine etwas angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen Hermione und Draco aus. Um ihre Befangenheit zu überspielen, rieb Hermione ihre Hände aneinander, um die steif gefrorenen Gelenke zu lockern.

Draco räusperte sich verlegen, streckte dann aber schließlich eine seiner Hände aus und legte sie auf ihre.

„Du rubbelst noch die ganze Haut weg.", ermahnte er sie freundlich.

Hermione lächelte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass seine Stimme angespannt klang. Offensichtlich war er genau so nervös wie sie.

„Entschuldige, die ganze Situation ist irgendwie komisch… Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so lange am Stück nicht wütend auf dich."

Draco lachte. Ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lachen. Hermione gefiel der Klang und wie sich neben seinen Augen ein Meer von Lachfalten bildete. Sie strahlte.

„Was hast du da draußen getrieben?" fragte Draco schließlich, um endlich ein richtiges Gespräch zu beginnen.

Ein leichter Schatten huschte über Hermiones Gesicht, als sie an den Grund dachte, warum sie ihn am See angetroffen hatte. Doch es war offensichtlich, wie sehr Draco diese kurze Auszeit genoss und sie wollte ihn nicht an seinen Kummer erinnern. Die Erinnerung würde früh genug von selbst zurückkehren.

„Ich habe Hagrid besucht um zu sehen, warum er nicht auf unserem Weihnachtsball war.", erklärte sie. „Er hat ein neues Haustier. Einen jungen Knallrümpfigen Kröter."

Hermione grinste, als sie den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht sah.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Er ist ganz vernarrt in den kleinen Kerl. Hoffentlich kann Harry ihn zur Vernunft bringen."

„Wo, bei Merlin, hält er ihn? Seine Hütte hat doch bloß ein Zimmer."

„Dann kannst du dir doch wohl selbst ausrechnen, wo.", erwiderte Hermione lächelnd.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Er lebt mit ihm zusammen? Die sind nicht einfach nur ekelig, die fressen Menschenfleisch und werden drei Meter lang."

Draco war vollkommen fassungslos. Insbesondere, weil Hermione kaum Anstoß zu nehmen schien. Sie konnte das doch nicht wirklich normal finden…

Hermione betrachtete seine Reaktion amüsiert. Sicherlich war sie mit der Wahl von Hagrids Haustier ebenfalls nicht einverstanden, aber es war nun einmal Hagrid. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Die Atmosphäre hatte sich während des Gesprächs spürbar gelockert. Es war seltsam für beide so friedlich beieinander zu sitzen und entspannt miteinander zu reden. Doch je mehr Stunden verstrichen, desto natürlicher erschien es ihnen. Und auch als sich eine Gesprächspause einschlich, kehrte die Anspannung nicht zurück.

Selbst als sie erneut über Dracos Mutter sprachen, fühlte Hermione sich nicht unwohl. Es war kein angenehmes Thema. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz mehr als deutlich spüren und es zerriss ihr das Herz. Insbesondere, weil sie wusste, dass sie nichts sagen konnte, um diesen Schmerz zu mindern. Und doch war sie gern bei ihm, um ihn zu trösten und verspürte nicht den Wunsch, sich schnellstmöglich davon zu stehlen. Und nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie als Menschen zweiter Klasse betrachtete.

Erst als Hermione offensichtlich kaum noch in der Lage war, die Augen offen zu halten, beschlossen beide in ihre Betten zu verschwinden. Bevor sie sich trennten, breitete sich wieder Nervosität in Hermione aus.

Sie hatten sich in den letzten Stunden zwar sehr nett unterhalten, aber das machte sie nach all den Jahren der Feindschaft noch lange nicht zu wirklichen Freunden. Wie sollte sie ihm eine gute Nacht wünschen? Harry oder Ron würde sie einfach umarmen. Aber Draco…

Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm auf und erkannte auch in seinen Augen ein gewisses Zögern. Die Sekunden tickten dahin. Hermione räusperte sich verlegen. Langsam sollte sie irgendetwas tun, sonst würde die Sache wirklich peinlich. So wie Draco den Boden zu ihren Füßen anstarrte, war von ihm keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Und das wollte Mr. Mein-Ego-ist-so-groß-dass-es-ein-eigenes-Zimmer-braucht sein?

Alle Zweifel über Bord werfend entschied sie sich endlich zu handeln. Sie konnte nicht ewig hier stehen, dafür war sie auch einfach viel zu müde. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie Draco in den Arm, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut, Draco. Und wenn etwas ist, dann weck mich ruhig."

Sie unterdrückte so eben noch ein ‚hab dich lieb', denn wäre schlicht und ergreifend gelogen gewesen, nicht wahr? Zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht sicher war. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Draco Malfoy sich zu ihrem Herzen vorgearbeitet und sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie das gut fand. Wie hatte das nur so schnell gehen können? Noch gestern war sie sich so sicher gewesen, ihn nicht zu mögen.

Nahezu fluchtartig verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich, um sich mit einem Seufzer dagegen zu lehnen. Dafür, dass Weihnachten das Fest der Besinnung war, waren ihr die letzten Tage definitiv zu aufregend gewesen.


	17. Waffenstillstand

_A/N: Und hier haben wir die Nummer 16. Und auch gleich noch eine schlechte Nachricht: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird es wohl ein bisschen dauern, ich stecke gerade mitten im Umzug und verbringe die nächste Zeit mit Kistenschleppen ;) Aber ich geb mir natürlich Mühe, hin und wieder einen kurzen Absatz zu schaffen._

_Wie immer geht mein Dankeschön an die lieben Reviewer: la dame, Valentina, teddy172, Blue April, one77, dramine (kein Problem, welcher Autor beschwert sich schon über zu hohe Review-Zahlen ;)), Weltherrscherchen, pantaley_ _und skateZ (ja, ich vermisse bei meiner Hermione selbst manchmal ein bisschen den Biss, aber wenn sie beide rumzicken, dann brauche ich etwa 700 Kapitel, bis ich endlich am Ziel bin ;))._

* * *

-**  
**

**Kapitel 16 – Waffenstillstand **

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zuerst zu Draco. War das alles tatsächlich passiert? War seine Mutter wirklich von seinem Vater getötet worden? Und, für sie fast noch unglaublicher, hatten sie wirklich den ganzen Abend zusammen gesessen und geredet? Für einen Traum war das eigentlich schon zu verrückt. So etwas könnte sie sich nicht einmal im Schlaf ausdenken.

Schließlich raffte sie sich aber doch auf und schleppte ihren müden Körper unter die Dusche. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ das Wasser auf ihr Gesicht prasseln.

Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass jetzt, wo sie scheinbar eine Art Waffenstillstand mit Maloy geschlossen hatte, alles einfacher war als vorher. Aber sie befand sich auf vollkommen unerforschtem Gebiet. Sie wusste nicht, wie man freundlich zu einem Draco Malfoy war. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob er das wollte. Was war das zwischen ihnen überhaupt? Galt es nur, während es ihm so schlecht ging? Sollte das eine Freundschaft werden?

Hermione seufzte genervt auf. Wie sinnlos, sich den Kopf wegen so etwas zu zerbrechen. Wenn sie eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen haben wollte, dann musste sie entweder der Zeit erlauben, sie zu enthüllen, oder aber Draco direkt fragen. Der Gedanke, einfach abzuwarten übte definitiv die größere Anziehungskraft auf sie aus.

Vermutlich hätte Hermione sich besser gefühlt, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass Draco Malfoy in diesem Moment in seinem Bett lag und sich ganz ähnliche Sorgen machte.

-

* * *

-

Hermione wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Frühstück machen, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer öffnete.

Oh nein, oh nein, nein, nein. Was sollte sie sagen? Wie sollte sie reagieren? Oh Mist, wäre sie doch nur eine Minute eher gegangen… Warum musste sie auch immer so lange an ihren Haaren herumfummeln?

Malfoys Blick traf Hermione in dem Moment, als er seinen Raum verließ. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und hielt den Atem an. Oh Merlin, das war ja so klar. Warum war er nicht eine Minute später aufgestanden? Er kam doch sonst auch nicht aus dem Bett. Was sollte er jetzt bloß sagen?

„Ähm, guten Morgen, Mal… Draco.", brachte Hermione nach mehreren peinlich langen Sekunden heraus. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Gut, ich… gut. Danke. Und du?"

„Ja, auch gut, danke."

Hermione starrte zu Boden. Das war ja gerade zu lächerlich. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich in Malfoys Gegenwart so unwohl gefühlt. Und das gerade jetzt, wo er ihr noch nie zuvor so sympathisch gewesen war. Sie lachte freudlos auf.

Draco hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte er wissen.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Hermione überrascht. Hatte sie laut gelacht? Sich in ihr Schicksal fügend, überwand sie sich zu einer Erklärung.

„Naja, ich… es ist einfach nur so seltsam, dass ich… dass ich nach gestern Abend… heute Morgen mehr Angst davor hatte dir zu begegnen als sonst."

Oh prima. Wenn man es laut aussprach, dann klang es noch dümmer. Gut gemacht, Hermione. Vielleicht könntest du dir noch eine bunte Pappmaché-Nase basteln und damit zum Frühstück gehen…

Draco grinste. Die rote Farbe ihrer Wangen war ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass es ihr peinlich war – genauso peinlich wie ihm.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab an der Tür gelauscht, bevor ich raus gekommen bin. Offensichtlich warst du einfach zu leise.", gab er zu.

Hermione lachte erleichtert auf.

„Ich schätze, wir brauchen beide noch ein bisschen, um uns an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Es ist doch eine neue Situation, nicht wahr? Wir fangen doch nicht wieder an, uns zu hassen?"

„Nein, ich denke, das wäre keine gute Idee.", lächelte Draco. „Ich glaube auch gar nicht, dass du das könntest. Auf Frauen wirke ich einfach unwiderstehlich.", fügte er mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen hinzu.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte gepeinigt auf.

„Ja, sicher, das wird es sein. Wie konnte ich das nur all die Jahre übersehen?", säuselte sie ironisch.

Mit einem letzten Zwinkern in Dracos Richtung verschwand Hermione endlich in Richtung Frühstück.

-

* * *

-

Zu ihrem großen Glück hatten sich die Gryffindors bereits daran gewöhnt, dass Hermiones Gedanken überall herumkreisten, nur nicht da, wo sich ihr Körper augenblicklich befand. Harry seufzte resigniert, als sie zum fünften Mal in Folge die Frage nach der Marmelade ignorierte.

„Kein Problem, ich komme sicherlich auch selbst dran.", murrte er und angelte vorsichtig über ihren Teller hinweg nach dem Glas.

„Harry!", schimpfte Hermione. „Du hängst mit deinem Ärmel in meinem Frühstück. Hättest du gefragt, dann hätte ich dir die Marmelade rübergereicht. Jetzt guck dir diese Sauerei an."

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und betete um Duldsamkeit.

„Ja, Mione. Du hast Recht. Wie unüberlegt von mir."

Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder klang seine Stimme sarkastisch? Warum waren Männer bloß nicht mit ein bisschen mehr gesundem Menschenverstand gesegnet…

Erst als sie ein Papierkügelchen am Kopf traf, kehrten ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Wütend richtete sie ihren Blick sogleich auf Ron. Wer sonst sollte wohl so etwas tun? Der Rotschopf riss jedoch abwehrend beide Hände in die Höhe und schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf.

„Das kam von mir.", ertönte Ginnys Stimme.

Gut, da hatte sie zumindest mit der Haarfarbe und dem Nachnamen richtig gelegen.

„Würdest du nicht mit offenen Augen schlafen, wäre das nicht nötig gewesen.", kritisierte ihre Freundin. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du heute Nachmittag ein bisschen Zeit für mich hast."

„Oh, sicher doch. Warum fragst du nicht einfach?"

Was war denn heute bloß mit allen los? Und warum guckten alle sie so entgeistert an? Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, was in den Köpfen ihrer Freunde so vor sich ging.

Leicht verärgert wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

-

* * *

-

Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen hatte Hermione, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, in der Bücherei verbracht. Sie brachte ein wenig Ruhe, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zu fragen, wie es in Zukunft weiter gehen sollte.

Wollte sie tatsächlich eine Freundschaft mit Malfoy? Sie hatten sich so lange gehasst, dass es ihr einfach absurd vorkam, plötzlich alles über Bord zu werfen und füreinander Respekt zu entwickeln.

Sicherlich tat er ihr leid und sie hatte sich selbst davon überzeugen können, dass er auch eine umgängliche, fast schon freundliche Seite besaß. Aber sie konnte nach wie vor nicht sicher sein, dass diese Seite auch noch da sein würde, wenn es ihm wieder besser ging. Und vor allen Dingen konnte sie sich ganz und gar nicht sicher sein, dass sie die anderen Seiten Malfoys auch nur fünf Minuten am Stück ertragen konnte, ohne ihm den Kopf abzureißen.

Nein, je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto seltsamer kam ihr dieser ganze Freundschafts-Gedanke vor. Selbst die vorsichtige Annäherung an Zabini war schon komisch, und zwischen ihnen gab es keine Vorgeschichte der Feindschaft.

Apropos Zabini: sollte sie ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit Malfoy erzählen? Sicherlich hatte er ihr im Vertrauen von dem Tod seiner Mutter erzählt, aber er hatte nicht ausdrücklich verlangt, dass sie es für sich behielt. Und immerhin war Blaise sein bester Freund…

Den Ausschlag gab der Gedanke, dass Blaise ihr schließlich auch alles erzählt hatte und es ihr wichtig erschien, dass Malfoy bei der Verarbeitung des Mordes an seiner Mutter Unterstützung von seinen Freunden erhielt. Sie würde Zabini eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie sich dringend mit ihm treffen musste.

-

* * *

-

Am Nachmittag saßen Hermione und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie beobachteten zusammen mit Seamus wie Ron beim Zauberschach Harry eine vernichtende Niederlage beibrachte. Zum Glück hatte dieser sich schon so ans Verlieren gewöhnt, dass es ihn nicht mehr wirklich störte.

Hermione fragte sich immer wieder, warum ausgerechnet der Hitzkopf Ron beim Schach so viel Voraussicht, logisches Denken und Nerven wie Stahlseile präsentierte. Wenn er davon nur das kleinste Bisschen in sein Alltagsleben übertragen könnte…

Ginny zog ihre Freundin anschließend unter dem Vorwand, ihr einen neuen Lidschatten zu präsentieren in den Schlafraum der Sechstklässlerinnen. Wie erwartet, lag dieser vollkommen verweist da, so dass sie ungestört reden konnten.

Hermione berichtete davon, wie sie Malfoy tags zuvor am See getroffen und was sie von ihm erfahren hatte. Ginny schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Die Augen der jungen Gryffindor spiegelten Wut und Mitgefühl wider. Wie konnte ein Vater seiner Familie nur so etwas antun?

Hermione war froh über die Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Sie war sich sicher, dass Ron, und vielleicht auch Harry, Schadenfreude über Malfoys Verlust geäußert hätten. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass er ihr Feind sein sollte und sie nach wie vor nicht unbedingt freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte, so war er doch ein Mensch. Und es gab einfach Dinge, die man keinem Menschen gönnen sollte.

Ginny brauchte einige Minuten, um ihrem Schock zu überwinden. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, huschte jedoch ein schelmisches Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt vielleicht etwas unpassend, aber… du umarmst Malfoy? Und er dich? Und ihr redet die halbe Nacht? Da ist doch mehr dahinter, als du erzählen willst!"

Hermione schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, doch Ginny zeigte aufgeregt auf ihre Freundin.

„Ha! Ich wusste es! Du wirst rot. Du hättest keinen Grund rot zu werden, wenn da nichts laufen würde. Wie kannst du mir denn so was verschweigen?"

„Ginny, da läuft gar nichts. Hast du vergessen, von wem wir hier reden?" seufzte Hermione genervt. „Wir sind nicht einmal Freunde. Ich konnte ihn nur einfach nicht so da stehen und weinen lassen. Und er war einfach nur dankbar.", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Dankbar? Draco Malfoy – dankbar? Ja, sicher, da ist bestimmt gar nichts dahinter… ist ja ganz normal für ihn. Bei mir bedankt er sich auch täglich. Immerzu…" Ginny lachte. „Na komm schon, du wirst doch zumindest zugeben müssen, dass er dir gefällt. Ich meine, wem gefällt er nicht? Charakter hin oder her, es ist mehr als nur gut aussehend."

Das Rot in Hermiones Wangen vertiefte sich.

„Naja, es hat mich nicht direkt Überwindung gekostet, ihn zu umarmen.", gab sie zu. „Und es war auch nicht unbedingt unangenehm, als er mich umarmt hat."

Ginny kicherte und stupste Hermione an.

„Wusste ich es doch. Steckt unter seinem Pulli der Sixpack, den ich seit Jahren dort vermute?"

„Ich hab ihn nicht ausgezogen…"

„Aber?"

„Also, sein Bauch fühlt sich schon… _trainiert_ an…" Hermione fiel in Ginnys Kichern ein. „Und seine Arme… Quiddich hat ihm definitiv gut getan."

Beide Mädchen versuchten sich zu beruhigen, gaben jedoch schon bald auf, als ihnen klar wurde, dass jeder Blickkontakt zu einem weiteren Heiterkeitsausbruch führte.

-

* * *

-

Später am Abend machte Hermione sich zusammen mit Ginny, Ron und Harry auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, tauchten gerade Malfoy, Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und Theodore Nott aus Richtung des Kerkers auf.

Hermione lächelte Zabini an und lies ihren Blick dann zu Malfoy schweifen. Sie war nervös. Wie sollten sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten? Merlin, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wie sie ihn behandeln sollte, wenn sie allein mit ihm war.

Malfoy erwiderte ihren Blick und nickte ihr höflich zu. Hermione neigte ihrerseits den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Gesichtsausdruck freundlich-neutral zu halten. Dabei entging ihr nicht die überraschte und leicht schockierte Mimik von Parkinson und Nott. Aus Richtung von Ron und Harry hörte sie erschrockenes Schnaufen. Zabini Lächeln hingegen breitete sich aus.

Sie schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick und versuchte ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn allein sprechen musste. Vermutlich sah sie sehr seltsam aus, während sie die Augen aufriss und mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. Doch scheinbar waren alle noch zu schockiert von ihrer mangelnden Feindseeligkeit dem Schülersprecher gegenüber.

Zabini sah leider nicht so aus, als würde er ihre stumme Bitte verstehen. Allerdings wirkte er verwirrt genug, um sie später aufzusuchen und zu fragen, was sie sagen wollte. Das musste reichen.


	18. Alte Ideale

_A/N: So, da bin ich wieder. Leider hat mein Computer sich pünktlich zum Umzug auch gleich mal ins Jehnseits befördert und ich hab ein paar Tage gebraucht, um ihn wieder zu reaktivieren - hat also alles etwas länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte. Und da mich das Mistding in letzter Zeit einen Gutteil meines Schlafen gekostet hat, gibt es jetzt auch nur noch ein schnelles "Danke" an alle lieben Reviewer und Schwarzleser und ich lasse Euch mit dem neuen (eventuell etwas konfusen und noch nicht Korrektur gelesenen) Kapitel zurück, um endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Gute Nacht._

_-_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 17 – Alte Ideale**

**- **

Blaise Zabini hatte scheinbar verstanden. Als Hermione nach dem Abendessen ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand sie ihn zusammen mit Malfoy vor dem Kamin sitzend.

„Ah, da ist sie ja.", rief er gut gelaunt aus. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest unsere Hausaufgabe für Arithmantik vergessen."

Die Überraschung zeigte sich nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil in ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie sich fing und auf sein Spiel einging.

„Natürlich nicht, Zabini. Ich habe schon ein paar Sachen vorbereitet, komm doch mit in mein Zimmer."

Malfoy zog leicht verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Granger nahm Zabini zum Arbeiten mit in ihr Schlafzimmer, obwohl im Gemeinschaftsraum mehr Platz war? Das war seltsam. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass sie mit ihm allein sein wollte.

Hermione führte Blaise die schmale Treppe empor und öffnete die Tür für ihn.

„Oh, sieh an – das Bett einer Gryffindor. So etwas wollte ich schon immer mal sehen, doch die Mädchen aus deinem Haus scheinen keinen Gefallen an einem gut aussehenden, charismatischen Slytherin zu finden.", scherzte Blaise.

Hermione sah ihn strafend an, konnte sich jedoch eines leichten Lächelns nicht erwehren.

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass es keinen gute aussehenden, charismatischen Slytherin gibt.", konterte sie.

Blaise zog einen Schmollmund und fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz.

„Das trifft mich tief, meine Liebe, das trifft mich tief."

Hermione lachte und gab ihm einen freundlichen Stups gegen den Arm. Sie war erstaunt, dass sie mit Zabini so viel leichter umgehen konnte, als mit Malfoy. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es ihr so schwer fallen würde, über die letzten Jahre hinweg zu sehen.

„Also, ich vermute, du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte Zabini, plötzlich ernst werdend.

Das Lächeln glitt von Hermiones Gesicht.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Setz dich."

Obwohl sie bereits Ginny die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, viel es ihr unerwartet schwer, darüber zu reden. Sie konnte den Schmerz in Zabinis Augen sehen und begriff schlagartig, dass es für ihn viel schlimmer sein musste, als für sie. Draco war sein bester Freund, während sie ihn noch vor wenigen Tagen gehasst hatte.

Blaise vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Nachdem Hermione geendet hatte, verharrte er minutenlang, bis er langsam den Kopf hob, mit den Fingern fest von der Stirn bis zum Kinn fahrend, als könnte er seine Erschütterung fort reiben.

„So eine verdammte Scheiße.", presste er heiser hervor, unfähig adäquate Worte zu finden.

Hermione biss sich erschreckt auf die Zunge, als er ohne Vorwarnung einen ihrer neben ihm liegenden Schuhe ergriff und ihn mit ganzer Kraft gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte. So plötzlich, wie der Ausbruch begonnen hatte, war er auch wieder vorbei und Zabinis Schultern sackten nach vorn.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte er.

Hermione nickte nur. Sie verstand sein Bedürfnis der Welt zu zeigen, was er von ihr hielt. Sie selbst hatte seit dem letzten Abend den beständigen Wunsch zu schreien.

Zaghaft berührte sie ihre Zungenspitze mit einem Finger, um zu sehen, ob sie blutete. Offensichtlich hatte sie eine sensible Stelle erwischt – feine, rote Fäden zogen sich durch ihren Speichel.

Sie seufzte leise und setzte sich neben Blaise auf ihr Bett. Mitfühlend legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer das für dich sein muss."

Sie registrierte Zabinis dankbares Lächeln und erwiderte es. Es war gut, darüber zu reden. Und mit Malfoy konnte sie es nicht – noch nicht. Nicht, solange sie sich noch so unbehaglich in seiner Gegenwart fühlte.

-

* * *

-

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermione mit ihren Freunden am Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle. Nach dem langen Gespräch mit Blaise fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser. Es tat gut, ihre Gefühle mit jemandem geteilt zu haben und mit Ginny war das einfach nicht das gleiche gewesen. Sicher, Ginny war ihre beste Freundin, aber sie wusste, egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, warum sie sich um Malfoy sorgte.

Sie wollte gerade einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft trinken, als die Post ankam. Eine große bräunliche Eule landete neben ihrem Teller, um ihr die neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zu bringen. Sie kraulte das Tier am Hinterkopf, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Geld kramte und schlug dann die Zeitung auf.

_Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban entkommen – Narzissa Malfoy tot!_

Sie starrte einige Zeit auf die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite. Um sie herum begannen Schüler an allen Tischen zu murmeln, Zeitungen wurden hin und her gereicht, der ein oder andere überraschte Ausruf war zu hören.

Genau in dem Moment, als Hermione aufblickte, stürmte Draco aus der Halle.

„Mione? Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry überrascht und reckte den Hals, um einen Blick auf ihre Zeitung zu erhaschen.

Wortlos reichte sie das Schriftstück herüber und atmete tief durch. Ginny, die über Harrys Schulter gespäht hatte, schlug die Hand vor den Mund und starrte Hermione mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie konnte leicht in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Wie furchtbar, nicht nur die eigene Mutter zu verlieren, sondern es dann auch noch durch die Presse gehen zu sehen.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, als er den Text überflog.

„Nun, wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das kein großer Verlust. Aber wie konnte Lucius nur aus Askaban entkommen?"

Hermione konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Doch noch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, platzte es bereits aus Ginny heraus.

„Harry! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Sie war auf unserer Seite. Und sie ist Malfoys Mutter. Du musst sie nicht mögen – und ihn schon gar nicht – aber gerade du solltest wissen, was es heißt, die eigene Mutter durch Du-weißt-schon-wen zu verlieren. Und dann auch noch von der Hand des eigenen Vaters. Wie kannst du nur so unsensibel sein?"

Ron schickte sich an, etwas zu erwidern, doch Ginny brachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick zum Schweigen.

„Fang erst gar nicht an. Oder ich werde es zu Hause Wort für Wort wiederholen. Und du weißt, was dich dann erwarten würde."

Ron verzog das Gesicht, als er an die Standpauke seiner Mutter dachte, die unweigerlich folgen würde. Nein, egal wie gern er seine Meinung auch Kund tun würde, das war es nicht wert.

Harry kämpfte indessen offensichtlich einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen sich selbst. Er war jahrelang von Malfoy drangsaliert worden und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass das Frettchen endlich die Abreibung bekam, die es verdiente. Aber Ginny hatte Recht. Das war kein Moment für Schadenfreude, selbst wenn es um Malfoy ging.

Hermione beobachtete sein Gesicht. Als sie sah, wie sich seine Mundwinkel enttäuscht nach unten zogen, wusste sie, dass er sich entschieden hatte, Draco zu bemitleiden. Es war schwer für ihn und gegen ihren Willen war sie stolz – Harry hatte sein Temperament gut im Griff.

Ein vorsichtiger Seitenblick zu Ron enthüllte zwar kein Verständnis, aber das unwillige Zugeständnis einstweilen zu schweigen.

Wenn es je eine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, ihren beiden besten Freunden ihren neu etablierten Waffenstillstand mit Draco näher zu bringen, dann war sie jetzt gekommen. Sie durfte nicht länger zögern, doch in ihrem Magen ballte sich zu einem festen Klumpen zusammen. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie wusste doch selbst nicht, wie sie sich die letzten Wochen erklären sollte.

Hermione seufzte. Suchte Blickkontakt mit Ginny und schloss auf ihr ermunterndes Nicken hin die Augen um sich zu sammeln.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, begann sie zu reden. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Tagen ein solches Gespräch geführt? Hatte sie überhaupt irgendetwas anderes getan, als über oder mit Draco Malfoy zu reden, oder zumindest über ihn nachzudenken?

Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie Details in ihrer Erzählung ausließ, um Malfoys Privatsphäre zu schützen. Sicherlich würde er es nicht gutheißen, wenn ausgerechnet Harry und Ron von all seinen Schwächen wüssten. Und doch glaubte sie, dass es ihr gelang ein Bild von ihm zu zeichnen, dass ihre Freunde so nicht kannten. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass das reichen würde, um ihre Einstellung ihm gegenüber zu ändern – wenn auch nur ein kleines Bisschen.

Als sie geendet hatte, war es still am Tisch. Ginny lächelte, Harry starrte nachdenklich auf den Tisch und Ron sah aus, als wolle er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Aber immerhin schrie keiner ihrer beiden Jungs. Unsicher ließ sie ihren Blick von einem zum anderen schweifen.

„Ich… habt ihr… könnt ihr mich ein bisschen verstehen?"

Unbewusst kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie war nervös. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie von ihr verlangten, sich nicht mehr um Draco zu kümmern? Nichts und niemand konnte ihr je wichtiger sein, als die Freundschaft, die ‚_das goldene Trio_' seit über sechs Jahren verband. Aber sie konnte nicht aufgeben, was und wer sie war. Sie half den Menschen. Das hatte sie schon immer getan.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen.", sagte Harry schließlich. „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du Malfoy näher kommst. Es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich kenne dich, und ich weiß, dass du nicht anders kannst, als zu helfen. Und vor allen Dingen weiß ich, was ich von dir zu erwarten hätte, wenn ich mich in deine Angelegenheiten mischen würde." Er grinste. „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du uns endlich erzählt hast, was los ist. Du warst in letzter Zeit einfach nicht mehr du selbst. Versprich mir nur, dass du vorsichtig bist."

„Oh Harry…" Hermione flog in seine Arme, überwältigt davon, dass er sie unterstützte, auch wenn er sie nicht verstehen konnte. Einen besseren Freund konnte sie sich nicht wünschen.

Aller Augen richteten sich nun auf Ron.

„Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich einverstanden bin.", presste er hervor. „Und wenn ich denken würde, dass es auch nur das geringste bringen könnte, dann würde ich dir verbieten, jemals wieder mit ihm zu reden. Aber,…" Ron hob die Hand um Hermione am Sprechen zu hindern. „… ich weiß, dass du deinen eigenen Kopf hast und tun wirst, was du für richtig hältst. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich deinen Instinkten vertrauen kann. Wenn du sagst, dass es das Richtige ist, dann wird das wohl so sein.", fügte er versöhnlich hinzu.

Hermione zögerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie auch Ron in ihre Arme schloss. Sie wusste, dass der Rotschopf für dieses Zugeständnis weit über seinen eigenen Schatten springen musste.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr es sie belastet hatte, ihre Gedanken nicht mit ihren besten Freunden teilen zu können. Mit Freudentränen in den Augen legte sie jedem der beiden einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ihr seid unglaublich. Dafür wäre ich fast bereit, euch meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke abschreiben zu lassen."

Ihr Strahlen wandelte sich in ein amüsiertes Lachen, als sie das plötzliche Entsetzen auf Rons Gesicht sah. Hätte sie sich auch denken können, dass er die Hausaufgaben wie üblich verdrängt hatte.

-

* * *

-

Am Abend fand Hermione sich mit Draco in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Beide hatten noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und zogen den großen, gemütlichen Raum mit seinen kuscheligen Ohrensesseln und der weichen Couch ihrem eigenen kleinen Schlafzimmer vor.

Hermione ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihren Blick immer wieder durch den Raum schweifen ließ, um dann kurz bei dem platinblonden Schopf zu verweilen, der konzentriert über ein Buch gebeugt war.

Wer hätte es je für möglich gehalten, dass sie auch nur fünf Minuten in friedlicher Eintracht miteinander verbringen könnten? Und nun saßen sie schon seit fast zwei Stunden hier, schweigend und in ihre Arbeit vertieft, aber ohne sich dabei im geringsten unwohl zu fühlen. Es war definitiv mehr, als sie begreifen konnte – sie fühlte sich wohl mit Draco Malfoy.

Als sie mit ihren Gedanken zu ihrem Buch zurück kehrte stutzte sie. Der „Trank der lebenden Toten" sollte seine erholsame Wirkung durch das Hervorrufen schöner Träume erzielen? Aber Professor Slughorn hatte doch letztes Jahr...

„Draco?"

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf in ihre Richtung, überrascht, nach dem langen Schweigen plötzlich ihre Stimme zu hören.

„Hat Professor Slughorn letztes Schuljahr nicht gesagt, dass der „Trank der lebenden Toten" zu einem traumlosen Schlaf führt?"

Draco nickte.

Hemione tippte mit dem Finger auf ihr Buch und las die Stelle vor, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist seltsam.", stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest und legte seine Unterlagen beiseite. „Zeig mal her."

Draco erhob sich geschmeidig aus seinem Ohrensessel und lies sich neben Hermione auf der Couch nieder, um selbst einen Blick auf das Buch zu werfen.

Gemeinsam vertieften sie sich in den Text. Hermione kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, Draco massierte geistesabwesend seinen Nacken. Zeitgleich erreichten sie das Ende des Absatzes und drehten sich zueinander, um etwas zu sagen.

Hermione wurde augenblicklich bewusst, wie nah sie Draco war. Nur wenige Zentimeter tretten ihre Gesichter, sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Sie tauchte in die samtgraue Tiefe seiner Augen und fand es mit einem Mal schwer, mit ihrem Geist im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben. Ihr Körper erschien ihr weit fort zu sein und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch die Kontrolle über ihre Gliedmaßen hatte.

Wie durch einen Nebel sah sie, wie sich Dracos Gesicht langsam leich zur Seite neigte und sich dem ihren dann noch weiter näherte. Seine Augen schlossen sich.

Hermiones Herz raste. Oh Merlin, was passierte denn hier?

Plötzlich sprangen seine Lider wieder auf und Hermione sah sich mit erschrocken geweiteten, stahlgrauen Augen konfrontiert. Dracos Kopf zuckte zurück.

„Ähm, ja... ich... ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass der Trank auch so wirken kann.", platzte er heraus. „Ich werd dann auch langsam... schlafen gehen... ist schon spät..."

Draco sprang auf die Beine und zog sich plappernd in Richtung seines Zimmers zurück. Wäre Hermione nicht selbst so verstört gewesen, so hätte sein Verhalten und seine offenkundige Verlegenheit sie sicherlich belustigt.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor er über die erste Stufe stolperte, drehte Draco sich um und hastete die Treppe hinauf. Dabei hörte Hermione ihn unablässig vor sich hinreden, jedoch so leise, dass nur einzelne Wortfetzen bei ihr ankamen.

„...Mann... Griff kriegen... Schlammblut... reiß dich zusammen..."

Sie starrte noch auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war, als das Feuer im großen Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes schon herunter gebrannt war. Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

War es wirklich das, was er über sie dachte? War es immer noch wichtig, welcher Abstammung sie war? Ob ihre Eltern über magische Fähigkeiten verfügten oder nicht? Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es seine Vorurteile überwunden hatte, und endlich den Menschen in ihr sah. Aber vielleicht war es zu viel verlangt gewesen. Vielleicht konnte sie einfach nicht erwarten, dass er die Überzeugungen, die er seit frühester Kindheit gehegt hatte, einfach so aus seinem Leben verbannte. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur unfassbar naiv gewesen.


	19. Rotes Blut

_A/N: Ja, ich bin noch da. Und ich habe auch ein kleines Bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich Euch so lange habe warten lassen. Aber im Moment ist das wirkliche Leben leider extrem stressig und solche Dinge wie Vorstellungsgespräche gehen nunmal vor ;) Aber ich bin mir sicher, Ihr habt Euch mit den Updates von anderen Autoren prima die Zeit vertreiben können... bin ja nicht die Einzige hier ;) Vielleicht ist ja auch der ein oder andere von Euch über meinen Hermione-Zabini-Oneshot gestolpert, den ich vor... öhm... zwei Wochen (?) online gestellt habe. Wenn nicht, habt Ihr bis zum nächsten Kapitel hier bestimmt genug Zeit, ihn zu lesen - auch wenn Ihr jetzt alle böse guckt, es wird wieder länger dauern. Sorry._

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Leser, ob nun mit Review oder ohne. Auf namentliche Erwähnung wird verzichtet, weil gerade die Nudeln anbrennen und ich Euch nicht noch länger zappeln lassen will. Viel Spaß._

* * *

**- **

**Kapitel 18 – Rotes Blut**

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, wurde sie von einem Meer von Sonnenstrahlen begrüßt, die auf ihrer Bettdecke tanzten. Die Luft war beißend kalt und unglaublich frisch. Zufrieden holte sie einige Male tief Atem und genoss die in der Nacht gespeicherte Wärme, die sie noch umhüllte.

Der perfekte Start in den Tag. Und heute war auch noch Silvester. Die Gryffindors hatten für den Abend eine kleine Feier in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geplant und Hermione freute sich ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit sehr darauf. Schade nur, dass Draco nicht mitkommen konnte.

Augenblicklich wurde sie an den letzten Abend erinnert. An das Gefühl der Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, als er sich zum Kuss näherte. Und auch an das Gefühl des Verrats, als er sie wieder einmal auf das Blut in ihren Adern reduziert hatte.

Also bitte. Wenn es das war, was er dachte, dann sollte er doch. Sie war nicht auf ihn angewiesen. Sollte er doch sehen, wo er blieb und mit seinen Problemen selbst klar kommen. Sie hatte genug Freunde und die schätzten sie so, wie sie war.

Resolut schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und begab sich ins Badezimmer, um sich bei einer langen und heißen Dusche zu entspannen.

-

* * *

- 

Hermione hatte es den ganzen Tag lang geschafft, Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als sie am Abend noch einmal zurück in ihre Unterkunft gegangen war, hatte er sich bereits zu der Silvesterfeier der Slytherins begeben. Und nun saß sie im Kreis ihrer Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und feierte das Ende des alten Jahres.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem gestrigen Tag zurück kehren würde. Dass sie traurig und aufgebracht wäre und die Feier nicht genießen könnte. Doch zu ihrem großen Erstaunen hatte sie Spaß. Das war schon seltsam genug, da sie sich auf den berühmt-berüchtigten Partys von Seamus Finnigan selten wohl fühlte. Aber um dem Fass die Krone aufzusetzen dachte sie nicht ein einziges Mal an Draco.

Erst als der Countdown das neue Jahr einläutete und Harry und Ron ihr in die Arme fielen, gestattete sie sich einen kleinen Moment der Schwäche. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, dass sie und Draco nicht zu ihrer alten Feindschaft zurückkehren würde. Und sie wünschte ihm, dass es ihm gelang die Sache mit seiner Mutter zu verarbeiten und zu erleben, wie sein Vater dingfest gemacht wurde und für seine Verbrechen büßen musste. Denn auch wenn Draco nichts gesagt hatte, so wusste sie doch, dass Rache auf seiner Liste ganz oben stand.

-

* * *

- 

Einige Stunden später betrat Hermione ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war spät geworden und sie war selbst überrascht, dass sie sich nicht früher davon gestohlen hatte. Die simple Wahrheit war, dass sie sich gut amüsiert hatte. Und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl verriet ihr, dass sie offensichtlich sogar ein wenig beschwipst war. Unglaublich, dass sie sich trotz des für sie untypischen Abends absolut wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte.

Zu ihrem Glück fehlte ihr nun nur noch eine schöne, heiße Dusche. Sie verriegelte die Tür zum Bad und zog sich aus, und stieg dann, behaglich erschauernd unter das prasselnde Wasser. Ja, so musste es im Himmel sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später beendete sie unwillig ihren Duschgang. Sie hätte ewig hier stehen können, aber ihre Hände und Füße waren bereits ganz schrumpelig und die Verlockung ihres Bettes versöhnte sie fast augenblicklich.

Sie wickelte ihr nasses Haar in ein Handtuch und schlüpfte dann in ihr Zimmer, um ihren wärmsten Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank zu suchen. Wohlig strich sie mit ihren Zehen durch den langflorigen Teppich und die Stille, die sie umgab. Nun musste sie nur noch ihre Zottelmähne durchkämmen und die Zähne putzen, und schon konnte sie sich unter die frisch bezogene Bieberbettwäsche kuscheln.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie voller Vorfreude ins Bad zurück hopste. Sie benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind. Aber sie fühlte sich wohl und glücklicher, als sie es nach dem gestrigen Abend für möglich gehalten hätte. Und sie schaffte es, auf einem Bein hüpfend nur auf die Fliesen zu treten und nicht auf die Fugen dazwischen.

Mit einem letzten großen Sprung landete sie vor dem Spiegel. Sie sah einen Ausdruck ungläubiger Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht, als ihr Fuß den Halt verlor und wegrutschte. Dann kam der Badezimmerboden mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. ‚Oh Scheiße.', war alles was sie noch denken konnte, bevor es dunkel um sie wurde.

-

* * *

- 

Draco hatte seinen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verbracht, sich jedoch, im Gegensatz zu Hermione, nicht wirklich amüsiert. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um den Moment in dem er sie fast geküsst hätte. Ein Schlammblut. Wie war denn so etwas nur möglich? Sicher, er hatte sich von Voldemort losgesagt, aber das änderte nichts an seiner tief greifenden Überzeugung, dass reinblütige Zauberer den Muggel geborenen überlegen waren. Es war doch auch logisch, dass sich die Magie, wenn sie von Generation zu Generation weiter vererbte stärker wurde, oder nicht? Und er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass die sorgsam gehütete Magie seiner Familie verwässert wurde. Es ging ja auch nicht darum, ob Hermione ein guter Mensch war. Er hatte sie in den vergangenen Tagen sogar ausgesprochen lieb gewonnen. Aber als potentielle Partnerin kam sie einfach nicht in Frage.

Müde ließ er seine Robe auf das Bett fallen und stieß die Tür zum Bad auf, um sich mit letzter Energie die Zähne zu putzen.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Waschbecken lag etwas.

Er stutzte und ging näher.

Hermione trug einen dunkelblauen Schlafanzug mit kleinen Bärchen. Er irritierte Draco, dass jeder Bär eine Decke in den Armen hielt. Was sollte das sein? Ein Schnuffeltuch?

Wilde Haarsträhnen waren um Hermiones Kopf verteilt und klebten nass an den Fliesen. Er bemerkte, dass es nicht einfarbig braun war, sondern mit goldenen Strähnen durchsetzt. An einer Seite war es dunkler. Sehr dunkel.

Er starrte mehrere Sekunden fassungslos auf den Boden, bis er begriff, dass es sich bei dem sich immer noch ausbreitenden Fleck neben ihrem Kopf um Blut handeln musste. Hermiones Blut.

-

* * *

- 

Minuten später fand Draco sich im Krankenflügel wieder. Benommen beobachtete er Madam Pomfrey dabei, wie sie Hermiones Kopf abtastete und beständig vor sich hin murmelte. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu seinen Fingern, an denen noch das Blut klebte. Es war rot. Genauso rot wie sein eigenes. Keine Spur von Schlamm oder anderen Verunreinigungen.

Oh Merlin, wenn Hermione nur diesen Tag überlebte, dann würde er nie wieder schlecht über ihr Blut denken. Nie wieder. Er konnte es, das wusste er. Er braucht nur eine Chance. Und er hatte doch schon alles andere verloren. Nicht auch noch sie.

-

* * *

- 

Als Hermione die Augen aufschlug, machte sich ein dröhnender Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf bemerkbar. Ja, sie hatte zwei oder drei Butterbier getrunken, aber doch bestimmt nicht genug, um einen solchen Kater zu rechtfertigen. Sie blinzelte in das grelle Licht. Wie war sie überhaupt ins Bett gekommen? Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, im Badezimmer ausgerutscht zu sein. Und warum war ihre Zimmerdecke weiß?

Als sie versuchte, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen, legte sich plötzlich eine große Hand auf ihre Schulter. Überrascht wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Warum saß Draco an ihrem Bett? Und was sollte dieser besorgte Blick?

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er leise.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Blöde Frage. Sie war doch schließlich nicht krank. Ihre Augen wanderten zurück zu der weißen Decke, dann das Bett hinunter, über die weißen Lacken und am Ende an dem weißen Vorhang wieder hinauf. Die Krankenstation.

Als sie sich erneut Draco zu wandte, um Antworten auf die vielen Fragen, die durch ihren Kopf schossen, zu erlangen, sah sie sich mit einem Paar samtgrauer Augen konfrontiert, in denen so viel Sorge und Angst lag, dass sie augenblicklich alles andere vergaß.

Behutsam ergriff sie seine immer noch auf ihrer Schulter ruhende Hand.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung.", beruhigte sie ihn. „Ein paar Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst fühle ich mich wohl."

Kaum hatte sie ihren Satz beendet, als Draco auch schon von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Weg geschoben wurde. Hermione konnte nicht sicher sein, ob es bloße Einbildung war, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen der Erleichterung gefüllt hatte.

-

* * *

- 

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis Hermione endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte. Madame Pomfrey hatte jeden Zentimeter an ihrem Kopf abgetastet und nicht eher nachgegeben, bis sie Hermione eine Vielzahl von Tränken und Pulvern eingeflößt hatte. Hermione war von der ganzen Prozedur so müde, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt bis in ihr Bett schaffen würde. Und zu allem Überfluss kündigte im Osten der zart apricotfarbene Streifen das Ende der Nacht an.

Hermione seufzte ergeben.

„So schlimm?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihr.

Vor Schreck kam sie aus dem Tritt und wäre um ein Haar wieder hingefallen, hätten sie nicht ein paar starker Hände an den Schultern aufrecht gehalten.

„Wenn du noch zu schwach bist, solltest du in der Krankenstation bleiben.", riet Draco ihr besorgt.

Hermione lächelte verlegen.

„Nein, danke, es geht schon. Ich bin nur ungeschickt."

Sie wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung und versank in seinen Augen. Sie waren dunkler als sonst. Die Farbe von Gewitterwolken. Und unendlich tief. Ein leichter Luftzug machte sie auf seinen Geruch aufmerksam. Da war sein Aftershave. Ein wenig Feuerwhiskey. Er hatte den Abend mit jemandem verbracht, der geraucht hatte – einen schweren Tabak mit leichtem Vanille Aroma. Und dann war da noch etwas, dass sie zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte. Etwas, das sie noch nie bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, das aber trotzdem sehr vertraut war. Es war... Draco.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie sah, wie er den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und sich ihm Mund näherte. Seine Lippen waren entspannt und leicht geöffnet. Seine Augen schlossen sich. Hermione spürte eine Flut von Emotionen durch ihren Körper rasen. Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch und machten es ihr fast unmöglich, still zu halten. Doch gleichzeitig war sie vor Angst und Aufregung wie gelähmt.

Genau wie am letzten Abend.

Und mit einem Mal war alles wieder da. Der Moment auf der Couch. Der Ausdruck in Dracos Augen als er zurück zuckte. Und dann seine Stimme, als sie sie Schlammblut nannte.

Nein, auf einen Kuss aus Mitleid konnte sie verzichten. Hermione trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich ab.

„Ich bin sehr müde.", sagte sie leise.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Draco reagierte. Wortlos setzte er sich in Bewegung und begleitete sie zu ihrer Unterkunft. Er brachte sie bis zur Tür ihres Schlafzimmers, murmelte einen Gute-Nacht-Gruß und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, ohne ihr ein einziges Mal in die Augen zu blicken.


	20. Lucius Malfoy

_A/N: Nein, ich hab Euch alle nicht vergessen - und nein, ich hab auch nicht aufgehört zu schreiben. Allerdings habe ich ein sehr erfolgreiches Vorstellungsgespräch hinter mich gebracht strahl und muss daher schon wieder einen Umzug und 1000 andere Dinge planen. Da bleibt leider nicht viel Zeit. Das erklärt dann vermutlich auch, warum dieses Kapitel so unverschämt kurz geraten ist - aber ich wollte Euch nicht noch länger warten lassen._

_Ein liebes Dankschön geht an alle die ihre Meinung hinterlassen haben - interessant zu sehen, dass es mehr werden, wenn man sich Zeit mit den Updates lässt g Der späten Stunde wegen verzichte ich darauf, alle persönlich anzusprechen und kläre nur ein paar offene Fragen._

_teddy172: Ähem, ja richtig, die Nudeln. Vielleicht sollte ich zur Verteidigung meiner Kochkünste (die wirklich gar nicht mal schlecht sind) anführen, dass ich sie nicht gekocht, sondern gebraten habe... da ist es dann gar nicht schwer, sie anbrennen zu lassen ;)_

_Valentina: Ja, das war vielleicht etwas verwirrend. Es war aber nicht so gemeint, dass er sich erst einmal gemütlich hinsetzt und sie Zentimeterweise beguckt. Ich dachte mehr daran, dass man in einem Moment des Schocks manchmal ganz komische Sachen wahrnimmt. Zum Beispiel bin ich, als ich noch ein Stückchen jünger war, mal im hohen Bogen von einer Schaukel gesegelt. Und obwohl der Hauptgedanke vor dem Aufprall wohl so etwas wie "Oh Scheiße, nein!" war, weiß ich noch ganz genau, dass in dem Moment eine Wolke in Form eines Schafes über mir langgezogen ist. Bei einem plötzlichen Adrenalinschub sind die Sinne einfach viel aufnahmefähiger als sonst und wenn das Gehirn etwas überfordert von der Situation an sich ist, dann kann es passieren, dass eine "Wegwerf-Information" kurzzeitig einen sehr hohen Stellenwert einnimmt. (Ha, und ich wollte es kurz machen...) - Oh, und an Mitleid dachte ich, weil sie bestimmt denkt, dass er denkt (sowas lieb ich ja), dass das arme Würmchen (Hermione) dolle verletzt ist und ganz sicher (wie jede Schülerin Hogwarts) auf den mega-männlichen Slytherin-Sex-Gott (wie hieß er noch gleich?) steht und daher einen netten kleinen Kuss verdient hat, um ihr tristes, graues und unwürdiges Leben zu versüßen... (ist schon was her, dass ich 17 war, aber ich kann mich dunkel dran erinnern, dass man dazu neigt, absolut alles tot zu analysieren...). War das jetzt noch verwirrender, als der Mitleids-Teil im letzten Kapitel?  
_

_Celina-HP: Hatte kurzzeitig befürchtet meine Mailbox explodiert von so viel ungewohnter Arbeit - das nenne ich Fleiß ;) Danke.  
_

_dracy17: Da musste ich tatsächlich meine eigene Geschichte nachlesen, weil ich mir plötzlich nicht mehr sicher war, aber ich hatte es doch richtig in Erinnerung ;) Den ersten (nicht statt gefundenen) Kuss versaut nicht Hermione, sondern Draco. Insofern darf sie beim zweiten Mal dann den Rückzieher machen. (Wo ich beim dritten Mal dann eine dritte Person auftreibe, weiß ich noch nicht g) _

_Und jetzt hab ich genug geschwafelt, sonst wird die A/N länger als das Kapitel..._

* * *

**- **

**Kapitel 19 – Lucius Malfoy **

-

Die ersten Tage des neuen Jahres vergingen ereignislos. Hermione begegnete Draco höflich, doch distanziert und er tat nichts, um das zu ändern. Harry und Ron verbrachten einige Stunden damit, zwischen Angst um Hermiones Gesundheit und Entrüstung, dass man sie nach dem Unfall nicht gerufen hatte, zu schwanken. Danach behandelten sie sie, als hätte sie einen schweren Hirnschaden davon getragen, wurden von Ginny aber nach zwei Tagen resolut zur Ordnung gerufen.

Die Weihnachtsferien gingen zu Ende und die Unmengen von Hausaufgaben, die sie Schüler des letzten Jahres zu meistern hatten, machten jeden Versuch, ein Privatleben zu führen zunichte. Besonders Professor Slughorn schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass es neben „Zaubertränke" auch noch andere Fächer gab.

Selbst Hermione war mehr als erleichtert, als sie den nicht enden wollenden Aufsatz über die Auswirkungen des Veritaserums abgeschlossen hatte und sich auf der Couch vor dem Kamin ausstreckte.

Offensichtlich war sie kurz eingenickt, denn sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen als seine Stimme hinter ihr ertönte.

„Du hast in deinem Aufsatz Übelkeit bei den Nebenwirkungen vergessen."

Hermione wandte sich um und betrachtete ihn, wie er kritisch ihre Hausaufgabe beäugte.

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Ich habe mich streng an das Buch gehalten und Übelkeit ist schlicht und ergreifend nicht aufgeführt. Oder willst du jetzt behaupten, dass der Autor es auch vergessen hat?", schloss sie leicht belustigt.

„Oh,das hat er dann wohl. Veritaserum versucht Übelkeit. Ich verfüge da über sehr… nun ja, _persönliche_ Erfahrungen."

Hermione sah schockiert zu ihm auf.

„Was, du hast schon mal jemandem Veritaserum verabreicht?"

Draco warf ihr einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu.

„Hm, ganz knapp vorbei. Ich bin derjenige dem der Trank verabreicht wurde."

„Von wem? Wer, bei Merlin, würde denn so etwas tun? Seine Anwendung wird streng vom Zaubereiministerium kontrolliert."

Draco lachte freudlos auf.

„Hermione, du weißt gar nicht, wozu mein Vater sonst noch in der Lage war."

Mit diesen Worten trat Draco von ihrer Hausaufgabe zurück und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Hermione war sprachlos. Welcher Vater würde seinem eigenen Kind einen alles andere als harmlosen Wahrheitstrank verabreichen? Andererseits, bei allem, was sie über Lucius Malfoy bereits wusste, was das nun wirklich nur eine weitere Kleinigkeit. Es war ein Wunder, dass Draco scheinbar zu einem ganz normalen, nun ja, verhältnismäßig normalen jungen Mann heran gewachsen war.

-

* * *

- 

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob es Mitleid oder etwas anderes war, dass sie dazu bewegte ihre Haltung noch einmal zu überdenken. Trotzdem gab sie ihrem Gefühl nach und bemühte sich seit diesem Gespräch ihre gekappte Verbindung wieder aufzunehmen. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich für sie war – es war so leicht für ihn, sie mit einem gezielten Wort zu verletzen. Aber es schien das Risiko wert zu sein, wenn sie bedachte, was ein wenig Freundlichkeit nach so einer Kindheit für Draco bedeuten mochte.

Draco wirkte zunächst angespannt, als sie für ihre Hausaufgaben wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum als bevorzugten Ort wählte. Jeden Abend setzte sie sich zu ihm vor das Kaminfeuer und hielt ein freundliches, aber bedeutungsloses Gespräch in Gang. Und nach und nach kehrte ihre Freundschaft zurück – sofern man das vorsichtige gegenseitige Vertrauen so bezeichnen konnte.

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sonst die subtile Änderung in Dracos Verhalten wahrgenommen hätte, die ihn kälter und entschlossener wirken ließ. Es begann nachdem eine Eule spät am Abend bei dem Versuch Draco einen Brief zu bringen beinahe das Fenster ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes eingeschlagen hätte. Er nahm dem indigniert aufgeplusterten Tier ein Stück schweres Pergament ab und überflog die Nachricht, bevor er ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren die Eule an den Flügelansätzen packte und unzeremoniell in die frostige Nachtluft beförderte. Das Tier war so überrascht, dass es nicht einmal die Gelegenheit bekam, nach ihm zu hacken. Hermione hatte ihn mit großen Augen beobachtet und gerade den Mund geöffnet, um zu fragen ob etwas passiert sei, als er auch schon ohne den kleinsten gute Nacht Gruß in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Seit diesem Tag war er noch verschlossener als sonst. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr auswich – er wusste, dass sie ihn nach dem Inhalt des Briefes fragen würde. Wenn sie doch wenigstens die Eule erkannt hätte...

Der Januar neigte sich seinem Ende zu und Hermione fand sich damit ab, dass sie dieses eine Geheimnis wohl nicht lösen würde.

Eine Woche später saß sie in eine Wolldecke gewickelt in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin und war in ein ausgesprochen spannendes Kapitel in ihrem Schulbuch für Verwandlung vertieft. Als sie das Portrait, dass für den Gemeinschaftsraum als Eingang diente, aufschwingen hörte, hob sie unwillig den Kopf. Sie hätte es vorgezogen, den Nachmittag ohne Störungen zu verbringen. Sie und Draco sprachen ohnehin nur noch selten miteinander, so dass sie froh war, wenn sie ihre Unterkunft für sich allein hatte.

Draco stieg gerade die letzten Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, als Hermione einen Zettel aus einem seiner Bücher auf den Boden fallen sah. Sie wollte gerade seinen Namen rufen, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, als sie das Pergament wieder erkannte: der geheimnisvolle Brief.

Ihr Herz raste, als sie ihn die letzte Stufe erklimmen sah. Es wäre richtig gewesen, im Beschied zu sagen. Wenn er nicht mit ihr darüber reden wollte, dann hatte sie kein Recht, in seinen persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu wühlen.

Seine Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Andererseits konnte sie ja nicht sicher sein, dass es sich um DEN Brief handelte. Vielleicht war es ja nur irgendein Stück Papier. Und es lag offen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Woher sollte sie wissen, ob es ihm gehörte, ohne wenigstens einen kleinen Blick darauf zu werfen?

Sie brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich hierbei keineswegs um Spionage handelte. Schon kniete sie am Boden und hob mit zitternden Fingern das Pergament auf.

„_Du hast mich verraten und die Ehre der Familie in den Schmutz gezogen. Du bist es nicht wert, noch länger den Namen Malfoy zu tragen. Und nun ist es an der Zeit, dass Du für all die Jahre zahlst, die Du von meinem Wohlwollen gelebt hast. Nimm Abschied von Deinem Leben._"

Voller Entsetzen starrte sie auf das Blatt. Dieser Brief benötigte keine Unterschrift. Der Hass, der aus jedem einzelnen der Worte sprach, war deutlich genug.

Lucius.


End file.
